


Ishtar gate

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: good good days





	1. x-1

**Author's Note:**

> Все из-за Гирюгамешев. Иштар-иштар.

Третий час после полудня. За окном три дня уже не первый снег.  
До рождества почти три месяца, но чувство странное, будто…  
Будто Марку очень хочется праздника и отвлечься, и в окно он смотрит с надеждой – вот стемнеет, зажгутся фонари, и можно будет выйти на холод погулять и померзнуть.  
Как нормальный человек, с Би Ай.  
До темноты меньше трех часов, но все равно слишком долго, чтобы Марку было спокойно – он просто чувствует, что ничего не выйдет, потому что это, во-первых, не рождество, во-вторых, он не то чтобы совсем нормальный, а Би Ай не его подруга.  
С предчувствиями оказывается прав, конечно: мобильник булькает.  
Экран зеленый, как в матрице, с осыпающимися буквами – рабочий чат развернут поверх Энвелопа, бесплатного криптомессинджера.  
Если можешь где-то сэкономить, то почему не пользоваться бесплатным ПО?  
Марк прикрывает окно и тапает мигающий на экране конвертик от “Gyemmie”.  
«Срочно!!! – Гём бы и больше «!» поставил, но в самом деле торопился. – Джексон на площади. Заберешь и жди инструкций»  
Одной рукой Марк сдирает с себя за шиворот домашнюю футболку, второй печатает «ОК» в ответ.  
«И тебе счастливого рождества, Gyemmie»  
Би Ай появляется, когда полуголый Марк мечется между диваном, на котором разложены джинсы, пара свитеров и куртка, и сумкой, в которую не очень аккуратно закидывается нужное: зарядка, бритва, планшет и белье.  
У нее такое странное выражение лица, которого вроде бы быть не должно.  
Волосы не расчесаны, пижама на ней не ее, Марка – рукава длиннее чем надо сантиметров на десять.  
Ноги босые по холодному полу, но это как всегда.  
\- Ты… - бормочет она. – Куда?  
Тугое горло свитера расплющивает Марку нос и наэлектризовывает волосы, так что они липнут потом к голове ужасно некрасиво, зато из-за него голос становится глухим и меньше виноватым:  
\- Пока не знаю, - и это, господи, чистая правда – пока Югем не пришлет маршрут.  
\- А… А… а как же блинчики? - Би Ай пару секунд разочарованно смотрит на книгу в своей руке, потом кладет ее на стол. Страница с рецептом рождественских блинов с коричным сиропом, которую она вместо закладки прижимала пальцем, закрывается и теряется.  
Непонятно чего больше жаль – ее или блинов.  
Или стыдно немножко – с кобурой, которая опоясывает белый колючий свитер по плечам, Марк чуточку отходит от ощущения «я ненормальный».  
Если честно, работать тоже хочется так же сильно, как рождества.  
\- Я ненадолго, - проникновенно шепчет Марк, засовывая руку под свою собственную пижаму. – Дня три, не больше.  
Когда он гладит Би Ай по пояснице, ее лицо заметно расслабляется, становится нормальным. Даже больше – она улыбается.  
Волшебный эффект прикосновения Марка, которому он сам не перестает удивляться.  
\- Ну ладно, - говорит Би Ай. Прижимается щекой к его плечу и – тут уже чересчур трогательно, Марк смеется – просит: - Осторожнее будь.  
\- Ага, - кивает Марк.  
Целует в щеку, но смотрит на сумку и думает при этом «А ничего не забыл?», и от этого выходит рассеянно.  
\- Пока, - говорит он, закрывая дверь.  
\- Пока-а, - тянет Би Ай.  
Снежинки сыплются с неба, ставшего на тон серее и темнее, чем двадцать минут назад, когда Марк смотрел в окно, медленно и красиво, оседают таять на волосах и кожаной куртке Марка, пока он забивает свою сумку в багажник черного универсала.  
Ему вообще идет: распахнутая куртка, свитер под ней, потертые джинсы.  
Только левой рукой двигать неудобно. 

 

Марк паркуется со стороны Политехнического университета. Площадь огромная, но Кайе всегда ждет на одном и том же месте возле памятника.  
В смысле, на памятник ему все равно, он стоит к нему спиной, игнорирует катающихся по мраморной облицовке скейтбордистов, он лицом к мусорному баку.  
В него он курит.  
Курит Джексон прикольно: локоть высоко, кажется, что он ввинчивает сигарету себе в губы.  
Джексон вообще прикольный: бандана или кепка задом наперед, одет всегда в черное, как положено охране, на рубашке нашивка «Иштар гейт».  
С ним сложно.  
Не потому, что он не носит пистолет под мышкой, как Марк, а вешает его прямо на бедро, на пояс форменных брюк, не пробуя притворяться гражданским.  
Джексон просто всегда делает что в голову взбредет.  
Марк в спустившихся сумерках затейливо мигает для него фарами – Кайе машет рукой, что заметил, но все равно отходит от мусорки не раньше, чем докуривает сигарету до хапчика.  
Он выбрасывает окурок и подходит к машине с стороны водителя.  
Сколько-то Марк делает вид, что не понимает, но Джексону, наверно, не напряжно стоять на улице с другой стороны, рассматривать крылья универсала, на которых та же надпись «Иштар гейт», и покрываться снежинками на плечах и по бандане с черепами.  
«Чего так долго?» - новым сообщением тренькает Югём.  
Марк вздыхает и сдается.  
Перебирается на соседнее сиденье, освобождая водительское кресло для залыбившегося Джексона, печатает в ответ:  
«Собрались».  
От Кайе слева пахнет морозом, снегом и сигаретами. Он расстегивает все замки своих курток и поглядывает на напарника, как тот касается навигатора пальцем там, где площадь, где они сейчас, а потом скользит по экрану до пригородов.  
Конечная точка отрезка маршрута становится большим зеленым кругом и продолжает мигать, когда Джексон заводится, а навигатор женским голосом отзывается:  
\- Маршрут установлен. Приятной поездки.  
\- Да куда уж приятнее, - ерничает Джексон.  
Обиженный Марк смотрит в окно, за которым из-за тонировки на стекле кажется, что уже совсем темно, то в телефон.  
Запоминает инструктаж от Югема, понятно.  
Не то чтобы у Марка блестящая память и ему это дается легко. Просто политика «Иштар гейт»: знать о цели экспедиции должен только один.  
Предсказуемо, что в этой паре тесты выбрали Марка более ответственным и надежным.  
Поэтому Джексон психует и всегда за рулем – иначе ему кажется, что Марк главный.  
А это не так.  
Повторив про себя раз двадцать адреса, Марк удаляет ветку переписки с Югёмом, выключает телефон и укладывается на подголовник – дальше смотреть на мелькающие за окном огни.  
Ему душно в машине из-за печки, снова хочется на холод и думать про рождество.  
На самом деле он сентиментальный не больше других. Когда он молчит (а молчит он всегда, пока не спросят), кажется, что он довольно холодный парень.  
На самом деле это все из-за того, что он сам не знает, чего хочет, но наверно чего-то другого вместо того, что происходит с ним сейчас.  
Джексон догадывается о многом, угадывает больше, чем Марку хотелось бы о себе рассказывать – то ли потому, что Кайе беспринципный влазить в душу, то ли потому, что сейчас все такие же, как Марк, одинаковые.  
«Все надоело, но чего-то хочется».  
Даже сам Джексон мучается.  
\- Как твоя Био Инженик? – он усмехается и спрашивает только чтобы позлить. – Не надоела?  
Марк жмет плечами и не смотрит.  
\- Одолжи на недельку, а? – в полумраке салона Джексон вглядывается в профиль напарника – яснее ясного ему, что Марк отправит его нахер, но ему на самом деле… - Мне на самом деле офигеть как интересно, что она умеет.  
Естественно, что так: Инженик стоит херову прорву денег, которых у богатых родителей Марка полно, а у Джексона полно мальчишеского любопытства – вскрыть процессор, поводить отверткой по плате, посмотреть, где замкнет и чего из этого будет.  
В смысле, если в ней вообще есть панели, которые можно вскрыть.  
\- Нет, - говорит Марк.  
Ясно и просто.  
\- Ну у тебя ж еще куча сменных блоков, - аргументирует Джексон. – Тебе жалко?  
Обычно он так не делает, а тут вдруг почему-то – Марк улыбается, поворачиваясь к нему, и весло по буквам повторяет:  
\- Н-и-к-о-г-д-а.  
Джексон прищуривается, глядя на дорогу – яснее ясного.  
Марк не жадина. Марк хороший мальчик, и все его игрушки – также игрушки его друзей. Кроме тех, к которым он что-то чувствует.  
Чтобы не молчать, Джексон включает радио.  
Марк тянется убавить печку и опустить лепестки вентилятора дуть в ноги. 

 

У Кайе мурашки от этих лабораторий с белыми стенами и белым светом ламп. В них нет окон – длинные-предлинные своды коридоров тянутся под землей.  
Двери, совсем незаметные, открываются налево и направо.  
Здесь нельзя курить.  
Один черт знает, чем здесь занимаются на самом деле.  
Может быть, Марка найдут завтра на берегу реки, и в замерзшем трупе будет недоставать печени или кусочка головного мозга.  
Марк косится на него, прислонившись спиной к стене. Его руки сложены на груди, и по нему видно, что он по ухмылке Кайе сообразил, что Джексон в мыслях что-то нехорошее с ним сделал.  
\- Не бычься, - предупреждает Кайе. – Самому очково.  
Марк снова пожимает плечами – кто его знает на самом деле, бывает ему вообще страшно или нет.  
Незаметная дверь приемной открывается, и оба охранника «Иштар гейт» поворачиваются на звук выпущенного гидравликой воздуха.  
Джинен, который разговаривал с ними полчаса назад, ведет за собой мальчика, который их задание и есть.  
Он моргает, как будто ему страшно, и испуганно держит Джинёна за ручку.  
\- Ох ты ж нихера… - вырывается из Джексона.  
\- Вот, - говорит лаборант Джинён, как будто его никто за руку не держит и Кайе ничего не сказал, - забирайте.  
\- А чё он смазливый такой? – продолжает удивляться Джексон.  
Мальчик отступает и прячется за спиной Джинёна, когда Кайе почти задевает носом его щеку, как всегда невоспитанный: и пахнет от него чем-то сладковатым, как мылом, и глаза подведены, и волосы каштановые.  
И бархатная ленточка на шее, как у котенка.  
\- Как эти цветочные парни из эскорта.  
Марк хмыкает, шуршит страницами паспорта, который протянул ему Джинён – мнение у него такое же, как у напарника, только не вслух.  
\- Эта миленькая головка, - лаборант отцепляет от себя ручку игрушечного мальчика и со сладкой улыбкой тыкает пальцем ему в каштановый пушистый висок, - стоит охрененных денег.  
Мальчик, судя по виду, не понимает вообще ничего и собирается заплакать.  
\- И если вы, парни, где-нибудь его повредите, то до конца жизни не расплатитесь, - продолжает этот ехидный Джинён просто потому, что манеры Джексона его сильно бесят.  
Он потыкал мальчику в ребра, и тот все-таки заревел.  
\- Не, не, перестань, - засуетился Кайе, отступая и поднимая руки. – Я тебя не трогаю, видишь? Больно надо…  
Мальчик моргнул раз, другой, но слезы набегали на большие глаза, дрожали там водой секунду и скатывались по щекам.  
Марк вздохнул, протянул Кайе паспорт и шагнул вперед. Но взять мальчика за руку не решился, потому что тот боялся его так же сильно, как Кайе – снова юркнул за спину Джинёна.  
\- Эй, - позвал лаборант. – Тебе надо пойти с этими ребятами, я же говорил, помнишь?  
Джинён ласково поглаживал мальчика по руке. Действительно ласково – Марк думал, что они похожи на братьев, младший из которых отправляется учиться в столицу.  
\- Кунпи… - прервал Кайе. – Букхва… Чё? Как это вообще произнести? Это человеческое имя?  
\- Паспорт тайский, - напомнил Марк. – Мы с тобой, типа, везем эксклюзивную тайскую игрушку хозяину. Поэтому он так одет, да? – уточнил он у Джинёна.  
Джинён кивнул, продолжая наглаживать каштановые волосы прилипшего к нему Кунпимука.  
\- Ясно, - буркнул мрачный Кайе. Уже давно пора было попрощаться с мерзким Джинёном, затолкать этого Кун… это тайское сокровище в машину и рулить ее куда скажет Марк, но… Если он ревет?  
– Слушай, ты… - кашлянул Кайе, и когда мальчик бросил на него тревожный взгляд из-под сырых ресниц, продолжил: - Я буду тебя звать… Да хоть Бэмби, мне насрать.  
Джексон заметил, как по привычке Марк отвернулся к стене усмехнуться.  
А что? Этот Кунпимук походил на супернаивного детеныша оленя, которого надо обмануть ради пользы дела.  
\- Бэм… Бэм, - мальчик растерянно повторил, и бровь Джексона подскочила вверх от удивления: каждая гласная, выроненная из этих розовых губ, была обкатанной, круглой и по-тайски плавной.  
И согласная тоже.  
Джексону вдруг захотелось одноразовую тайскую подружку.  
\- Бэм-Бэм тоже сойдет, - заверил он. Потом подумал немножко, и спросил свеженареченного Бэм-Бэма: - там снег на улице идет. Пойдешь смотреть?  
Бэм-Кунпимук, слезы которого как-то вдруг прекратились и высохли, нерешительно засмотрел на своего Джинёна, будто ждал разрешения.  
\- А что такое снег? – спросил Бэм, когда Джинён кивнул.  
\- Пойдешь с нами, тогда и увидишь, - начал гнуть куда надо Марк.  
Сбоку ему было видно, как Джинён наглаживал мальчика больше по пояснице под рубашкой, чем по волосам, и это Марка радовало – значит, это работает всегда одинаково, и он не будь дурак справится.  
\- Иди, - кивнул Джинён еще раз.  
Марк случайно коснулся руки Джинёна, когда занял его место на пояснице.  
Джинён облизал губы и подмигнул, мол, «а ты-то мне нравишься».  
Бэм вздрогнул, но промолчал. Выглядело так, будто он во что-то в себе вслушивается и сравнивает.  
Наверно, результат инспекции удовлетворил Бэма, когда он, подталкиваемый Марком все так же в спину, послушно зашагал к двери.  
Джексон смачно шлепнул паспортом Бэма себе по бедру, противно и неискренне улыбнулся Джинёну и вышел следом. 

 

\- Вот, - представил Джексон, обводя рукой горизонт, - кругом снег.  
\- М-м-м, - сказал Бэм.  
\- Не лепится только, - задумчиво пробормотал Марк, подцепивший с капота пригоршню. – А…  
Привычно спокойное выражение лица Марка превратилось в немножко пораженное, когда он оглянулся – Бэм, как кошка намахивая розовым язычком, дослизывал с ладошки остатки снежных хлопьев.  
\- А его не едят? – удивился Бэм, заметив два ошарашенных взгляда.  
\- Вообще, нет, - медленно сказал Джексон. – Но тебе, думаю, можно.  
Марк тянул повыше воротник свитера, Джексон сам кутался в куртку и поворачивался к снежному ветру спиной, а Бэм расхаживал в простой черной рубашке.  
Оставлял на снегу цепочку следов своих ботинок, а потом смотрел, как снег блестит под светом включенных фар универсала.  
Насмотревшись, спросил:  
\- А зачем он?  
\- Что зачем? – не понял Джексон.  
\- Снег, - мотнув головой, уточнил Бэм.  
\- Просто так, - сказал Марк.  
\- Зима-а-а, - одновременно с ним не без трагизма в голосе протянул Кайе.  
Видимо, неодинаковые ответы на вопрос расстроили любопытного Бэма. Или он что-то там неправильное из них сложил.  
\- Вообще, если он на что и годится… - Джексон, не побоявшись замерзнуть, зачерпнул ладошкой горсть снега и на цыпочках подкрался к напарнику.  
Сильно оттянув ворот свитера Марка, забросил его туда и быстро отскочил на три шага.  
\- Больная ты скотина…  
Джексон посмеивался издалека, как Марк корячится вывернуть руки за спину и вытряхнуть холод из-под одежды, пока его собственную куртку не дернули сзади.  
\- Ёб твою, - прорычал Джексон, каждым сантиметром спины ощущая, как лед тает и стекает вниз, к опушке брюк. – Мне-то за что?  
\- Зима, - улыбнулся довольный Бэм.  
\- Слышь, я тебе сейчас, - угроза Бэма нисколько не испугала, и он так и стоял перед Кайе и глядел на него большими наивными глазами, пока тот трамбовал снежок в кулаке, чтобы запихать ему в трусы.  
Месть требует крайних мер.  
Марк, все еще недовольно дергая плечами от сырости, спокойно смотрел, как напарник звонко щелкнул резинкой штанов Бэма, перекинутого пополам через его колено, и ждал, когда до обоих дойдет.  
Бэм, когда его отпустили стоять своими ногами, невозмутимо достал тающий снежок из своего белья и задумчиво крутил в руке. Видимо, тоже соображал, почему он не заверещал, а Марк и Джексон – да.  
\- Слушай, - обратился к нему Джексон. – Не насмотрелся еще? Пошли уже, я замерз.  
\- Куда пошли? – удивились чайные глаза Бэма.  
\- В машину, - Марк встал за его спиной.  
\- А, - Бэм занервничал – наверно, маневр самого старшего показался ему подозрительным. – А Джинён?  
\- Джинён останется, - спокойный голос Марка, даже будь он еще в десять раз спокойнее, не мог успокоить Бэма. – Вы ведь говорили об этом?  
\- Я не-не хочу, - выпалил Бэм.  
Рука Марка на голой коже поясницы Бэма была как лед, но даже будь она в десять раз теплее, фокус бы не сработал, потому что мальчик просто не хотел ему верить.  
\- Не хочу, не хочу, не пойду-у-у-у…  
Марк поднял его на руки и, стараясь не поломать ему ничего, затолкал внутрь.  
Джексон уже завелся.  
\- Блокируй двери, - попросил Марк. И, когда четыре замка щелкнули, выпустив штыри языков, добавил: - Дерьмово будет, если он разобьет стекло.  
\- Сил не хватит, - взглянув в зеркало, в котором Бэм на заднем сиденье молотил руками в окно и царапал обивку на двери, Джексон поделился соображениями с напарником.  
Не совсем просто так он закинул снежок в трусы – заодно хотел проверить, трудно ли справиться с Бэмом.  
Пусть холода он не чувствует, но он не сильнее обычного подростка.  
Марк взглянул на него, сморщив нос. Бэм продолжал вопить «Отпустите меня! Я никуда не пойду-у-у», и в этом шуме…  
Джексон сообразил, что напарник ничего не услышал, и, включая дворники, повторил:  
\- Сил, говорю, не хватит. Поревет и успокоится.  
Снег с ветром превратился в метель. Дворники с трудом справлялись.  
\- Джинё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ён…


	2. x-2

\- Вы меня убьете?  
Марку показалось, что Джексон случайно вдавил тормоз, потому что машина вильнула.   
Может, просто на льду повело.  
Бэм ревел полчаса. Потом полчаса молчал. Марк думал, что он спит.   
\- Ну, - сказал Джексон, - если ты доведешь Туана, он открутит твою смазливую головку…   
Глаза из зеркала смотрели на Марка с ужасом, и ему самому было интересно узнать, что Кайе намерен про него наврать.   
\- Использует ее в сексуальном смысле…  
Марк почесал кончик носа и надул пузырь из жвачки. Бэм побелел.   
\- Да-да, он у нас по трупам больше, - поддакнул Джексон в зеркало. – А потом прикрутит обратно, только туда, где раньше была жопа.   
\- А жопу я не буду использовать в сексуальном смысле? – предельно спокойно уточнил Марк.   
\- Мы же вроде поделили? – удивился Джексон. – Тебе голова, мне жопа…  
Глаза Бэм-Бэма начали вылазить.   
\- Король тупых шуток, - сказал Марк. Он обернулся назад, вытянув руку: - Жвачку? А то мне еще твой рот использовать в сексуальном смысле…  
Джексон загоготал. Бэм стрельнул упаковку и отскочил назад, в темноту заднего дивана.   
\- Значит, вы меня не убьете? – раздалось через минуту. – А куда мы едем?   
\- Вот сюда, - Джексон тронул пальцем новую зеленую точку на навигаторе.   
\- А что там? – Бэм высунулся между кресел и потянулся прочитать название на карте. – Сон… да…  
В этот раз Джексон затормозил специально, чтобы Бэм вылетел вперед и приложился носом в приборную панель. Еще он выдрал шнур навигатора, сорвал игрушку, болтавшуюся на воздухозаборнике, и толкнул пившего Марка, облив ему все штаны.   
Но Кайе это казалось реально забавным. Как котенка в морду, он выпихнул Бэма назад и пояснил:   
\- Хрен знает, что там, - он сбоку посмотрел на напарника так, мол, «Ты-то точно знаешь, да-а-а», но Марк продолжал раздраженно шоркать по джинсам рукой, стирая воду. - Может, твой хозяин…  
\- Хозяин? – переспросил Бэм.   
Марк и Джексон оба обернулись посмотреть – столько плавного тайского проскочило в его голосе и столько восторга.   
Наверное, Джинён ему много чего наговорил.   
\- А какой он? Красивый? – Бэм снова высунулся вперед, но теперь предусмотрительно вцепился пальцами в подголовник кресла Марка.   
\- Все люди красивые, - загадочно ответил Джексон, снова бросив напарнику насмешливый взгляд, – по-разному.   
Кайе тоже хотелось бы знать, знает ли он заказчика. Что за крутой парень пользуется такими… способами.   
\- Он будет меня любить, да?   
Марк сморщился. Знал он больше Джексона, это да, но только имя.   
И вряд ли три слога «Им Джебом» давали право делать какие-то выводы, но обычно предчувствия Марка были довольно точны.   
Деньги этот парень любит, это точно.   
Еще, может, смотреть, как хоронят его конкурентов.   
\- Помолчи, а, - попросил почему-то раздраженно Марк.   
Казалось, Бэм-Бэм успокоился. Но только казалось.  
Потом он спросил:   
\- А у вас есть хозяева?   
Еще потом:  
\- А сколько мы будем ехать?   
И еще:  
\- Я буду скучать по Джинёну.   
Марк не отвечал, с Бэмом болтал Джексон – то ли нравилось, то ли помогало не засыпать. Марк очнулся только когда Джексон толкнул его в локоть и попросил сменить за рулем.   
Обойдя машину спереди, Марк занял его место, дождался, когда Кайе докурит, и тронулся с обочины.   
Снег в желтом свете фар уносился назад большими белыми хлопьями, и фонари по бокам жалили оранжевым, как факелы в кромешной темноте, указывая мрачный и торжественный путь.   
С «Ворот Иштар», покрытых голубой глазурью, начиналась «Улица Процессий». 

 

Бэм достал Джексона так сильно, что тот закрылся от него банданой, сдвинув ее на глаза, и сполз в кресле, притворяясь спящим.   
Бэм пробовал достать и Марка, но у него не получилось.   
\- А ты неразговорчивый, да? – спросил Бэм.   
Марк из-за него вздрогнул: его гладкий тайский голосок раздался прямо под правым локтем и напугал так, что Марк растерялся и забыл выключить дальний свет.  
Их машина ослепила водителя встречной, и Марк услышал раздраженный сигнал, которым обругали его вслед.   
\- Да, - буркнул Марк в ответ.   
\- Жалко, - подвел итог Бэм.   
Когда он снова вылез между кресел и закрутил ручку приемника, Марк сообразил, что он такое: что угодно, лишь бы поиграть и нескучно.   
Если подумать, то очень похоже на Джексона, а Кайе и одного для бедного Марка много.  
Бэм нашел станцию, на которой не было диджея и рекламы, а только без перерыва игравший джей-рок, и окончательно убрался назад и перестал донимать кого бы то ни было, сложив свое длинное тело S-образно на диване и заснув.   
Сменить гламурных японских рокеров Марк забыл или не захотел, потому что ему действительно нравилось, и время потянулось еще неприятнее и тревожнее, чем раньше, став густым от снега и гитар.   
С Джексоном они уже были в таком дерьме, когда приходилось везти не что-то, а кого-то, но в этот раз все немного неприятнее.   
Хотелось рассказать Кайе, но, во-первых, это против правил, во-вторых, Джексону будет плевать.   
А Марку тоже должно быть.   
После часа ночи держать глаза открытыми стало совсем невыносимо, и Марк потыкал спящего Джексона. Подождал, пока тот протрет лицо и станет соображать, где он.   
\- Сменишь? – наконец, спросил Марк.   
Кайе оглянулся назад.   
Потом подумал еще и помотал головой:  
\- Нет, надо выспаться.   
То ли правда не смог проснуться достаточно, чтобы вести машину, то ли пожалел Бэм-Бэма, который никак не входился по длине на задний диван, и завтра будет болеть всеми мышцами своего миленького тела.   
Джексон закурил, открыв окно, и смесь дыма с запахом холода казалась приятной и отрезвляющей.   
Марк сосредоточился на дороге, но почти каждую минуту косился на навигатор, на котором медленно менялись цифры: 59, 58, 57…  
Полчаса до ближайшего мотеля. 

 

Бэм не собирался просыпаться, как ни трясли его.  
Как Джексон ни ударил неосторожно головой о дверь машины, когда поднимал на руки.   
Марк заплатил за два номера, но во второй заглянули только взять одеяло – а дверь большого, семейного, с двуспальной кроватью, Марк придержал, чтобы Джексон с Бэмом на руках мог пройти.   
И больше ни обо что не треснуть их бесценную игрушку головой.   
Марк очень надеялся найти в огромном номере диван, но его не было, а это значило, что кому-то придется спать на полу.   
Джексон выбрал сам, уронив одну из подушек под ноги:  
\- Переживу.   
Видимо, сонный Марк бросил на него довольно понятный взгляд, потому что Кайе пояснил:  
\- Ты же ему больше понравился.   
Если честно, Марк имел прямо противоположное мнение, но не то чтобы ему хотелось идти спать на пол.   
Уставший так, как, казалось, за всю свою жизнь не уставал, Марк снял с себя свитер и, погасив свет и чуть подумав, улегся у Бэма за спиной.   
Так, чтобы точно проснуться, если Бэм-Бэму придет в голову куда-нибудь уйти.   
Если будет сбегать с другой стороны кровати, то наступит на Джексона.   
Все под контролем. 

 

Кайе устал не меньше напарника, но уснуть быстро не получилось, потому что на полу ему дуло.   
Прямо из-под шторы, из-под окна, из этой щели до пола, тянуло свежим морозным воздухом раннего октября точно ему в нос.   
Нос замерз до соплей и начал швыркать.   
Джексону показалось, что вся несправедливость мира целиком обрушилась на его голову, потому что спать хотелось неимоверно.   
Есть вариант, конечно, растолкать Марка и попросить поменяться с ним, но это как-то унизительно для гордости, если он сам вызвался перестрадать ночь на полу.   
Швыркнув носом еще раз, Джексон поднялся с пола и вгляделся в темноту.   
А потом радостно зашуршал одеялом, собирая его на плечи, прихватил подушку и побрел к кровати.   
Почему-то Марк спал за Бэмом на самом краешке, и вдвоем они занимали чуточку больше половины широкой постели.   
Там, если по-честному, еще для двух Джексонов хватит места.   
Скрип прогнувшейся кровати разбудил Марка, и Джексон сморщился, когда услышал сонный охрипший голос:  
\- Ты чего?   
\- Холодно на полу, я замерз, - пояснил Джексон.   
Марк, видимо, особо не возражал, но шикнул что-то, когда Кайе задел Бэма, и тот приподнялся на локте, глупо таращась в темноту.   
\- Спи, - Марк ткнул его головой обратно в подушку и…   
Джексон не сразу понял, что это значит: когда рука напарника скользнула под черную рубашку Бэма и погладила спину.   
Зато крошка Бэм-Бэм засунул ладошки под подушку и сладко и прочно сомкнул веки.   
Это просто не давало Джексону спать. Теперь – это.   
Казалось странным, что что-то, кто-то живой может так сильно реагировать на простое прикосновение, в котором, конечно, есть что-то интимное и личное, но вовсе ничего прямо уж такого.   
Чтобы так сладко сопеть и быстро успокаиваться.   
Джексону было любопытно, и странно, и хотелось попробовать тоже. Ведь Марк тоже не его хозяин, но почему-то у него получается.   
Даже немножко похоже на ревность.   
Помучавшись, Кайе нерешительно замер в темноте.   
А потом она ощутимо сдвинулась, будто выдавала его смущение, когда он повернулся и поддел рубашку.   
Он задел Марка, который почти успел заснуть снова, столкнулся с ним рукой.   
Где-то на теплой пояснице лежащего между ними Бэм-Бэма.   
Стараясь поаккуратнее и без мыслей вслух, Марк убрал свою руку – пусть Джексон развлекается.   
Ему же так этого хотелось.   
Марку это вообще не нужно.   
Тактичность напарника Кайе оценил не в полной мере, потому что ни на чем другом сосредоточиться не мог: когда его рука коснулась чужой поясницы, а Марк отодвинулся, дыхание Бэм-Бэма на секунду сбилось, казалось, он вздохнул…  
А потом стал дышать еще тише и незаметнее, чем до этого.   
И чуть-чуть сдвинулся к нему по постели, так что его вдохи защекотали шею, чуть-чуть ему стало не хватать одеяла, которое они делили с Марком.   
Движимый странными порывами, Джексон перекинул половину своего одеяла на Бэма.   
В этой снова послышавшейся возне Марк в полусне рассердился на них за то, что никак не успокоятся, а потом откуда-то появившаяся Би Ай упрекнула:  
\- Опять дуешься? – села рядом и поставила перед ним блины, пахнущие корицей и рождеством.   
Во сне Джексона тоже пахло корицей от какой-то гладкой почти детской щеки, валил безразличный, а, может, даже чуть-чуть радостный снег, было мягко обнимать что-то мягкое и вообще…   
Как всегда бывает хорошо и красиво жить зимой, когда отовсюду ощущение праздника.   
Может, это морозный приятный запах снега не пропадал потому, что штору на окне раздувало пузырем от сквозняка.


	3. x-3

Марк проснулся с трудом, как после похмелья. Разлепил глаза…   
И тут же в голову бухнуло: ни Бэм-Бэма, ни Джексона.   
Только смятая постель и штора топорщится от ветра.   
Марк не был паникером, он предпочитал сначала укрепиться в худших подозрениях, а потом начинать думать, как выпутываться – выбрался из кровати, огляделся, заметил открытую спортивную сумку Джексона, выглянул в коридор…  
По пояс голый Кайе перед зеркалом ванной сбривал с подбородка пену и смачно стряхивал ее с бритвы в раковину, а Бэм-Бэм сидел на тумбочке справа, болтал ногами и с увлечением наблюдал.   
\- Вот тут осталось, - Бэм ткнул пальчиком под ухо Джексона, где кончалась дорожка волос с виска, а старший в ответ прикусил этот пальчик зубами.   
Бэм захихикал.   
Марк сморщился: если он все помнит, ночью ничего такого не было, чтобы они так себя вели… Но Джексон такой Джексон.   
Кайе поймал его недовольный взгляд через зеркало и, кажется, смутился.   
\- Пойду кофе куплю, - без всякой интонации уведомил Марк, стягивая куртку с крючка.   
\- Пожрать не забудь, - послышалось вслед.   
Снаружи от вчерашней метели остались сугробы, но ни следа на небе: оно было голубым и вымороженным, с блямбой мутноватого солнца, вставшего уже достаточно высоко, чтобы начать беспокоиться.   
Часы Марка почему-то стояли, и пришлось удовлетвориться инстинктивным чутьем, что сейчас не позже десяти.   
Жестом болезненно мерзнущего человека Марк стянул воротник куртки на груди и, нарочно сделав круг по парковке, чтобы проверить машину, побрел вперед в поисках супермаркета.   
То его довольно часто оправдывавшее себя чутье, о котором он думал вчера ночью, пока вел их черный универсал через метель, снова появилось: ему не переставало казаться, что они с Джексоном если еще не вляпались очень сильно, то очень скоро это случится.   
И хрен его знает, кто и что сделал не так.   
Марк расплатился за кофе и упаковку круассанов, и только когда дошатался обратно до дверей мотеля, сообразил, почему у него болит голова и шея.   
Он просто простудился.   
И, может, это из-за болезни в его мозгах вереница страшных чудовищ и жутких предчувствий.   
В номере Джексон сворачивал одеяла и складывал их в стопку, а Бэм сидел на кровати и, уперев локти в колени, смотрел новости с интересом человека, которому больше совершенно нечем заняться.   
Кайе посмотрел на круассаны и кофе с неподобающей его характеру жалостью, а потом предупредил:  
\- Иди в душ. Вода согрелась.  
\- Сейчас, - проскрипел Марк, присев на кровать позади Бэм-Бэма, который чесал спину вывернутой назад рукой, - пойду.   
Бэм с удивлением оглянулся, пронаблюдал, как Марк вытянул верхнее одеяло из сложенной Джексоном стопки, как попало натянул его на себя и там, свернувшись под этой кучей, затих.   
С еще большим удивлением Бэм перевел взгляд на Джексона.   
Кайе вздохнул и почесал шею, пожалев о той куче снега, которую затолкал за ворот свитера Туана вчера.   
Еще меньше стоило бы жалеть напарника (чай, Марк не малютка, и небольшая температура не подорвет его здоровье), но… Джексон отыскал на дне сумки пузырек с шипучими таблетками и велел Бэму разбудить Марка и напоить этим.   
Может быть, он думал о чем-то своем, когда издали посмеивался и поглядывал: его самого с таким няньканьем и ухаживанием Туан бы послал, а отправить восвояси Бэм-Бэма не решился – забрал из его рук кружку и послушно выглотал, морщась от горячего.   
Джексон тоже думал, что это странно: влияние Бэма было как у единственного ребенка в большой семье – ему все можно и никто не обижается, потому что…   
Это какое-то чудное больше человеческого чутье: Бэм-Бэм опустил кружку на пол и вроде бы ничего вообще не имея в виду уткнулся носом в плечо Марка.   
Марк собрал одеяло с пола и улегся под него обратно.   
Не отрывая носа от плеча, Бэм съехал за ним.   
Когда Джексон вернулся с улицы, холодный и прокуренный, они спали уже оба.   
\- Мда, - сказал Джексон, постояв в дверях.   
Он нашел свой телефон в кармане куртки и, чтобы случайно не попасться (на самом деле, никогда не знаешь, когда и зачем чутье поднимет гиперответственного Туана – а оно поднимет и из обморока, и из комы, это проверено – и где он окажется в самый ненужный момент), снова спустился на улицу.   
\- Нуна… - необычно робко для себя позвал Кайе трубку. А потом затараторил куда больше узнаваемо: - Нет, нуна, я не… Да я не говорил такого, уж точно это не от меня!   
Он долго еще оправдывался, слушая претензии, но на каждую выдыхал в морозный воздух струйку дыма и тянул своим охрипшим кошачьим голосом:  
\- Не-е-ет, не может быть, - и тон этого голоса понижался и понижался, пока не стал достаточно интимным, чтобы остудить любое негодование.   
\- Ладно, чего тебе? – внезапно решительно и по-деловому спросила трубка.   
\- Я покажу тебе кое-кого? – налет сексуальности вытерся и из голоса Кайе напрочь. – Жуть как любопытно, что за фигня на меня свалилась.   
\- Я занята так-то, - сказала нуна.   
\- Йа-а-а, - сказал Джексон. – Буду завтра, тебе чего-нибудь подогнать?   
Из динамика стало можно расслышать что-то вроде «та-та-та… та-та-та… та-та-та-та-та». Джексон сморщился:  
\- Ну нихера себе, они ж дорогие… Чё, целый блок?   
«Та-та-та…»  
\- Ладно, - совсем как-то трагично согласился Кайе, - жди.   
Вернувшись в номер, он сколько-то постоял в коридоре, раздумывая. Потом подобрал с пола куртку Марка, вытащил бумажник из кармана, а потом что-то из бумажника – и это спрятал в свой карман.   
Ничего кроме улечься на их шведскую кровать, притянуть к себе Бэма и проспать внезапные подаренные судьбой часы не оставалось. 

 

Второе пробуждение в пределах двенадцати часов далось Марку куда лучше – выспавшийся за троих, он подскочил с кровати, готовый куда-то торопиться…  
Но куда – это было не понятно.   
За окном серело снежное небо и горели фонари – а это по меньшей мере четвертый час.   
То, что торопило и не переставало переживать даже пока он спал, внезапно разозлилось: Джексон мог бы его и разбудить – через два дня их станут искать свои, будут выяснять, не показалось ли им оригинально самим толкнуть то, что они должны везти, и раствориться за пределами этой прекрасной заснеженной страны.   
Впрочем, если посмотреть на Джексона, то станет понятно, что он не мог: оба хихикали вполголоса, пока Кайе еще и еще показывал, как ставить подсечку, а Бэм все равно сваливался на ковер или ему в руки, хоть, кажется, честно пытался что-то с этим сделать.   
\- Чего, проснулся? – спросил Джексон, заметив, как зомби, со смесью злости и разочарования из полумрака глядящего на него напарника. – Лучше стало?   
Марк кивнул и хотел встать, когда Бэм плюхнулся животом на кровать, так что она закачалась, и затянулся потрогать лоб, то ли хвастаясь при этом, то ли вообще… затараторил потому, что соскучился.  
\- Джексон сказал, что ты если ты станешь горячий, как чай, то начнешь бредить и, как это… тошнить. Он сказал, что всего четыре градуса надо, чтобы человек стал как труп, я ему не поверил. Это правда?   
Марк заморгал. Наверное, обиделся, потому что ничего не сказал.   
Наверное, Бэм-Бэм тоже понял, что сказал что-то не то, потому что выглядел извиняющимся, как шкодивший котенок, когда подполз к спинке кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и юркнул ручкой Марку на спину.   
Так, вроде, «ну не гони-и-и».   
Чуть-чуть от обиды Марк посопротивлялся, попробовал вытурить эту худенькую ручку с пояса, но она не то чтобы не далась… Бэм-Бэм обнял его за шею, а потом с радостью чмокнул в щеку.   
\- И за что мне это? – Марк потер место поцелуя, но не улыбнуться не удержался, хотя ни разу еще то, что они везли, не пыталось его поцеловать.   
Ну, то есть было такое, но Марк не очень-то любил это вспоминать.   
\- Зи-ма! – ответил Бэм-Бэм. – Джексон сказал, что я могу так делать, если мне кто-нибудь понравится. Ты мне нравишься.   
Марк не без ехидства поглядел на напарника. Так, мол, «И чему еще ты его успел научить?» и «Сам-то уже успел прибалдеть, да?»  
Кайе противно и неискренне улыбнулся и вышел.   
Он бы Бэма и целоваться научил, но… И так было хорошо: он такой мягенький, когда его к себе прижимаешь, будто без костей. Щечка гладкая-гладкая, по ней легко губами водится и вдыхается – вчера корица с яблоками, сегодня что-то дешевое, с полки в ванной, но сладкое.   
В общем, в ванной Кайе Бэма только потискал, а не что там Марк успел наподозревать.   
Но дело на самом деле было даже не в том, что Джексону надо полсуток, чтобы войти в состояние «втрескался», просто он бы гарем себе завел, конечно, когда денег хватит. Ван Конг он такой, парень крепкий, сам стоит крепко, и еще кого-нибудь сможет удержать, прямо даже не одного.   
Да что там, Джексону это и нравится, от этого он больше всего и балдеет: когда на нем висят, ходят по пятам и всегда с восхищением.   
Маленький Бэм-Бэм в тщательно скрываемый идеал Джексона вписывался процентов до девяноста – за вредность он бы его выдрал, конечно, прямо по заднице, и этот его промискуитет дружеский к Марку тоже побешивает, но…  
Вот как он все время обниматься лезет и спать один не может, надо чтобы погладили – это просто ащ-щ-щ… Как рождественский подарок в бантиках.   
А Марк… ну ладно, Джексон и сам такой, со своими намного ближе, чем надо бы.   
Он Туана голым видел.   
Не один раз, и ничего, никто не пострадал.   
\- Ладно, на выход, - Кайе вернулся в комнату скомандовать сниматься, но улыбка замечтавшегося так и не оплыла с его лица, и Марк снова посмотрел на него косо. 

 

\- Детка, мигом… - Джексон держал заднюю дверь машины открытой для Бэма, а тот рыскал под снегом в клумбе возле паркинга и срывал помороженные цветочки. Так и не дождавшись реакции, Кайе рявкнул громче: - Детка, не зли меня…  
Забираясь на свое место, Марк уcмехнулся: «Ага, уже до детки дошел». Так Джексон называл кого ни попадя, конечно, и даже самого Марка когда-то, в самом начале их совместного прибыльного труда на поприще транспортировки чего-нибудь опасного куда-нибудь далеко...   
Все-таки тот удар по яйцам многое расставил по местам в жизни Марка. И еще больше ясности внес в миропредставление Джексона.   
Бэм-Бэм удачно проскочил мимо собиравшегося пнуть ему под зад люля Кайе на задний диван, и Джексон, выворачивая руль правой рукой, а левую с сигаретой высунув в окно, жирной петлей по тающему снегу вывел машину с парковки.   
Оглянулся назад, кивнув на померзшие цветочки в еще больше промерзших лапках Бэм-Бэма, и спросил:  
\- Зачем тебе?   
\- Зима, - пожал плечами Бэм. – Красиво.   
\- Эстет, блин, - хмыкнул Кайе.   
По мнению Марка, он палился уже даже взглядами – когда смотрел через зеркало на Бэм-Бэма, как тот оттаивает свои хризантемки, стряхивая лед и снег пальцами…  
Прищуривался и будто что-то прикидывал.   
Сомнительное, как всегда, и до добра это не доведет как пить дать.   
Снег больше (или надо сказать – еще?) не валил, но в сумерки за окнами смотреть тоже было нечего, поэтому когда на спидометре стало больше сотни и появилось это укачивающее-убаюкивающее ощущение мчащейся по ровной трассе машины, Марк сполз в кресле и притворился спящим. 

 

Марк был благодарен Джексону за то, что тот даже не предлагал ему поменяться, и все же… Наверно, если бы не слабость, он сам попросился бы за руль, чтобы отвлечься.   
А все потому, что Бэм-Бэм и Джексон поругались.   
До ора и слез.   
Сначала они болтали часа два всякую чепуху, крутили приемник и хихикали, а потом Бэм почему-то стал грустным.   
Спросил у Кайе:  
\- А у тебя есть подружка?   
\- Подружки, - внимательно исправил Джексон.   
Марк, уткнувшийся головой в стекло, усмехнулся.   
\- А ты по ним скучаешь? – задал миллионный вопрос Бэм.   
\- Да как тебе сказать, - Кайе с дурацким смешком побарабанил пальцами на руле, и Марк чуть не заржал вслух: каким-то непонятным способом Джексон очаровывает всех баб, но надолго в силу летучести характера нигде не остается, поэтому потом встреч со своими «отправленными в резерв» избегает как огня.   
\- А у Марка есть? – Бэм-Бэм чуть понизил голос и придвинулся вперед, ошибочно полагая Туана спящим.   
Джексон, который прекрасно знал, что Марк только притворяется, повторил свое:  
\- Да как тебе сказать, - только теперь совсем уж с дикой интонацией, и даже сам засмеялся. Марк завозился на своем месте, без слов предупреждая, что напарнику лучше заткнуться, и Кайе миролюбиво и торопливо заверил: - Не знаю, по-моему, у него там все нормально.   
\- Ясно, - сказал Бэм и снова на минуту заглох.   
Зато Марку стало неудобно, когда Джексон напомнил про Би Ай, и круглый тайский выговор Бэм-Бэма застрял в ушах этим своим «А ты по ним скучаешь?».  
\- Ты сказал, - снова послышался голос Бэм-Бэма, - что того, кто нравится, можно поцеловать… А что сделать с тем, по кому скучаешь?   
\- Не скучать, - почему-то вслух сказал Марк.   
А Джексон сказал:   
\- Позвонить, написать там… Встретиться, - он молчал, пока обгонял длинный трейлер, но, оказалось, у него еще было добавить: – Вот, встретиться лучше всего. И нажраться.   
Вряд ли Бэм понял «нажраться» в том смысле, который использовал Джексон, он просто удивил их обоих, когда спросил:  
\- А можно позвонить Джинёну?   
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Джексон.   
Это «Нет» было резким, как будто рубанули чем-то, и можно было подумать, что это легковоспламеняющуюся ревность Джексона прижгло, но на самом деле…  
На самом деле это было то, из-за чего психанул Марк: на работе ты никому не звонишь.   
Это правило.   
Марк обещал Би Ай вернуться через три дня, но он не вернется. Хрен вообще знает, когда он вернется.   
И звонить он не будет.   
\- Не надо было вообще спрашивать, - громко прошептал Бэм.   
\- Чё ты там щас сказал? – взвился Джексон.   
\- Ты мне вообще кто, чтобы «нельзя» говорить? – глухо прошипел Бэм-Бэм, и все его круглые тайские звуки тоже зашипели. – Почему я вас слушать должен?   
\- Потому что, - рычанием из глубин глотки отозвался Кайе.   
\- Потому что что? – а теперь голос Бэма поплыл вверх, к истеричному. – Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, потому что тебя самого наизнанку вывернут! Как Джинён говорил!  
\- Да заткнись ты со своим Джинёном, - психанул Джексон. – Скажи спасибо, что не связанный в багажнике лежишь.   
Марк это ненавидел: он никогда не спорил и уж тем более не кричал, так что слушать чужую ругань было больше чем неприятно, но и вмешиваться... Было глупо – Джексону просто нужно проораться, если его взбесили.   
На самом деле он не будет злиться долго, но что-то вроде выпустить пар.   
И хуже всего, конечно, когда Кайе попадается парогенератор вроде Бэм-Бэма, который от обиды перестает бояться чего бы то ни было… и просто нарочно злит его.   
\- Пошел ты, - почти тихо, но очень слышно отозвался Бэм-Бэм. И еще тише, но все равно слышно добавил: - Сука.   
Марка швырнуло вперед, когда Джексон тормознул.   
Он вылез из машины, вытащил царапающегося Бэм-Бэма тоже, установил на снегу… А потом Марк услышал звук пустоты, вибрирующей в черепе мелкого, когда Кайе отвесил ему такой звонкий подзатыльник…  
Можно было поклясться, что желание спорить им из Бэма вышибло. Может быть, он даже не сразу вспомнит, в какой стороне рта искать язык.   
То ли от боли, то ли от обиды Бэм-Бэм заревел. Джексон запихал его обратно в машину и вернулся на свое место, меньше довольный, чем можно было бы ожидать.   
А Марк продолжал мучиться чем-то непонятным и рассеянно думал, где Бэм вообще эту «суку» услышал.   
По телевизору, что ли? 

 

Джексон остановился заправиться, и Марк тоже думал выйти и недалеко прогуляться, потоптать снежок, но…   
Обостренная чуялка очень внятно нажевывала ему в уши, что там, за его спиной, прячется маленький диверсант.   
Что-то замышляет.   
Джексон, конечно, не ошибся, когда оставил Марка с Бэмом. Марк это тот тип, который всегда следит за всем, но иногда так не думаешь.   
Бэм тихо пошевелился на своем месте, а потом мимо Марка к бардачку протянулась рука и что-то из него свистнула.   
Тихо открылась дверь, и Бэм выпрыгнул из нее наружу.   
Хмыкнув, Марк с полминуты спустя потащился следом.   
Бэм-Бэм, обиженный и со все еще вертящимися звездочками в голове, был намерен сообщить о своем местоположении Джинёну и потребовать забрать его от этих уродов…  
Потому что его в жизни так больно не стукали. Бэм-Бэм опустил монетку, которую свистнул из машины, в щелку автомата, дождался длинного гудка, и…  
Марк, как будто ему дела не было, прижался спиной к кирпичной стене придорожной кафешки, из автомата которой Бэм-Бэм вызванивал спасаться.   
Бэм сглотнул и потянулся положить трубку на рычаг.   
Марк не Джексон, бить не будет, и если он сейчас сделает вид, что ничего не сделал, то, наверно, все вообще обойдется.   
Хуже было то, что из-за угла с двумя бумажными пакетами в руках походкой очень развитой для своего вида человекообразной обезьяны выруливал Джексон.   
Наткнулся на напарника, с пару секунд соображал, что это он тут стоит, да еще в такой позе… А потом заметил крадущуюся к машине тень розовой пантеры.   
Выглядел Джексон, если честно, так, будто его предали в лучших чувствах.   
\- Маленький говнюк, - услышал Марк. 

 

\- А попи… - заикнулся Бэм.   
\- Заткнись, - сказал Джексон.   
Марк молча протянул назад стакан колы.   
\- А…   
\- Блин, - Марк тоже выругался, когда его картошка посыпалась на колени – Джексон резко сбавил скорость, и машина заскользила на тормозах. – Сломались, что ли?   
Кайе вообще не отвечал – высматривал что-то в боковое зеркало. Марку стало очково – ну вот и вляпались.   
Что там?   
В его зеркало было ни черта не разглядеть, и он вместе с Бэмом вывернулся высмотреть что-нибудь через заднее стекло: видно было только красные фары вставшей на обочине встречной полосы машины.   
А нет, еще: кто-то шагал от нее по трассе, намешивая снежную кашу.   
Получалось, что это девушка, потому что кроме платья на ней ничего не было. Только здоровый рюкзак за плечом.   
Фигура ее показалась Марку странной – высокая и угловатая, с широкими плечами, но плоская со всех сторон, она шагала решительно и широко, некрасиво натягивая узкое платье бедрами.   
Машина засветилась красным еще сильнее, когда начала пятиться задом, догоняя ее.   
Дверь открылась, наверное, из нее что-то крикнули, потому что она резко обернулась.   
Каблук подвернулся в снегу, и она свалилась, уперлась руками в сугроб колеи. Марк пожалел ее, но, наверно, ни к чему - она точно не рыдала. Подняла рюкзак и поднялась сама, а потом сорвала туфли с ног и швырнула их в сторону машины.   
И зашагала дальше.   
По снегу в одних чулках.   
У Джексона вообще было другое мнение на этот счет. И очень, очень наметанный глаз.   
Что-то было в этом клевое, очень по-джексоновски: послать все нахер и наперекор, босиком, по снегу, как он.   
\- Джексон, - внушительным голосом старшего, которым пользовался крайне редко, попытался остановить Марк, - нам запрещено.   
\- Помолчи, - шикнул Кайе, открывая свою дверь.   
Холодный воздух застелился внутрь, Марк поморщился.   
Девушка ступала по снегу, будто вообще не замечая его. Она теперь была ровно на середине, между их универсалом и машиной, из которой сбежала.   
\- Джексон, - сказал Марк, - она черт знает кто.   
\- Не она, а он, - машинально поправил Кайе.   
Бэм-Бэм захлопал глазами, и Марк едва ли не повторил за ним.   
\- Эй, подруга, - позвал Джексон. – Подвезти?   
Бэм не удержался и высунулся следом в свою дверь – тоже посмотреть.   
Она (или он, как утверждал Джексон), обернулась на ту, другую машину, которая так и стояла там, где остановилась, потом на них.   
И зашагала через дорогу.   
Что же, Марк мог ее понять – в одном платье, ночью, на дороге. Милое личико Бэм-Бэма могло бы подсказать ей, что они не извращенцы.   
Она забралась внутрь, втянула рюкзак на колени, захлопнула дверь и тихо сказала:  
\- Спасибо, - и этот голос был мягким, как свежий снег, но совершенно точно мужским.   
\- Да не за что, - хмыкнул Джексон, трогаясь с места. – Не лучший день, да?   
\- Да.   
Кризис осознания так и не отпускал Марка. Когда она перестала оборачиваться назад – машина, из которой она вышла, исчезла из вида вместе со своими пугающими красными фарами – Марк засмотрелся на ее лицо.   
Да что там, они все втроем этим занимались: ярко-красная губная помада и подведенные глаза на лице парня выглядели очень… Без мыслей о трансвеститах и дорогих проститутках – что-то отталкивающее и привлекательное одновременно, нотка извращения в естественной красоте его лица.   
И кто, простите, может заставить парня ходить в этом?   
И кто этот парень, которому не страшно сбежать ночью в снег, когда кругом одна пустая загородная трасса?   
\- Тебя как зовут? – спросил Бэм-Бэм, которому, наверно, показалось немножко стремно с ним там, сзади.   
\- Ёнчжэ, - так же коротко ответил парень.   
\- А я…  
\- Подожди, - оборвал этот Ёнчжэ. – Сейчас.   
Он странно вывернулся на своем месте, подтянув колени вверх, и Марк уже испугался лицезреть что-нибудь безобразное и непотребное, как член в кружевных трусах или кожаные ниточки стрингов, но что он увидел на самом деле, так это на секунду мелькнувшее бедро, когда Ёнчжэ задрал платье, чтобы зацепить резинку.   
Ёнчжэ с раздражением скатал по ногам чулки, вытер ими ступни (черт, он же шел по снегу), а потом опустил стекло и выбросил их наружу.   
Прерывать его никто не решился, и так же молча Ёнчжэ избавился от лифчика и того, что его наполняло: расстегнул и спустил платье, расцепил крючки бюстгальтера, содрал его с груди и с яростью вышвырнул в окно.   
\- Да не, ты не стесняйся, - сказал Джексон, когда Ёнчжэ встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале. – Хотя трансом ты тоже ничего.   
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся и вытащил из рюкзака пачку салфеток.   
Когда он стер все с глаз, вымазав полдесятка черным, и с губ, вымазав еще больше красным (все это использованное тоже с прежней ненавистью полетело в открытое окно), то стал похожим на нормального.   
Но с разводами туши вдоль глаз все равно как в лучших мелодрамах про проституток.   
Или про трансов, потому что у Марка не получалось не помнить, что на нем все еще платье.


	4. x-4

«Тел ми нау, тел ми нау, тел ми нау, ма мвару», - жаловался фантастический Сатоши из Гильгамеш, а Марку почему-то неприятно было чувствовать себя сильно умным и догадываться лишнего, в чужую душу, куда не звали.   
Непонятно, откуда этот Ёнчжэ взялся и что делали с ним там, откуда он сбежал, но он был дерганый, как бывает на грани истерики: стирал краску с лица так тщательно, что ободрал салфетками кожу под глазницами – красные пятна на его белой коже было хорошо видно даже в полумраке салона машины.   
Но этим не удовлетворился, что обычно для этой самой грани.   
Ёнчжэ перевернул свой рюкзак вверх дном над диваном, и из него посыпалось – миллион разных штучек, которые можно найти только в женской сумочке: пудреница, зеркальце, расческа…   
Марк поймал укатившуюся ему под ноги помаду, Бэм-Бэм с эмпатически грустным лицом протянул хозяину тушь, которая подкатилась под его задницу.   
\- Спасибо, - хрипло поблагодарил Ёнчжэ.   
А потом, конечно, с шорохом подъемника опустилось окно.   
Марку задуло холодом и снегом, но задуло приятно, в самый раз молча смотреть: этот Ёнчжэ будто проходил сакральный процесс очищения, и как у него все на самом деле серьезно можно судить по рукам, которые его не слушались – он собирал свое женское сверкающее барахлишко пригоршнями и горстями же вышвыривал за стекло.   
А оно издевалось. Отскакивало и валилось ему обратно на колени.   
\- Не жалко? – спросил Джексон, когда Ёнчжэ, наконец, закончил.   
\- Нет, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Кайе опустил свое окно и закурил. Марк видел, как он поглядывает назад, да и сам этим занимался тоже – смотрел, как Ёнчжэ старался натянуть короткое платье пониже на голые ноги.   
\- От папочки сбежал? – решил прояснить Джексон.   
Ироничный тон Кайе и как им он будто поинтересовался «Ты что, правда шлюха, да?», было видно, обозлили Ёнчжэ. Он неестественно расхохотался:  
\- Нет, от мамочки, - и этот смех неприятно отдавал истерикой.   
Ёнчжэ будто указали на его место, назвали словом, которого он не заслуживает, и как несправедливо обиженный, он решил соответствовать так уродливо, как смог: перегнулся, мелькнул перед Марком цветами своего платья и позвонком в вырезе, вынул из пальцев Джексона сигарету.   
Уселся ногу на ногу – босая грязная ступня высунулась между передними креслами, а из-под короткого платья, выше колена, на белом-белом бедре стало заметно голубые венки – затянулся, как будто он бессмертная лошадь, и спросил:   
\- А куда едем, мальчики?   
Ха. И вот тут до Марка дошло: что не все красные пятна на лице от салфеток, что нездорово яркие глаза и дурной голос – это потому что он пьян.   
Или чего-нибудь похуже.   
\- А в Лас-Вегас, - ответил Джексон, прикуривая новую. – Деньги у нас Туаном есть, стволы тоже… А теперь и шлюха… Ножку повыше подними, а то мне плохо видно, зачем я тебя подобрал.   
Джексон, конечно, местами добрячок до глупости, но вот этого он не любит – когда назло и напоказ.   
Его бесит, и он начинает отвечать тем же. Выглядит при этом натурально гнусно – это Марк знает.   
Ему становится жалко Ёнчжэ, который сел нормально и снова задергал подол на ноги. Он снимает с себя куртку и отдает ее назад (хотя, казалось бы, всего полчаса прошло с тех пор, как он был против всяких лишних пассажиров), спокойно отвечая столько подробно, сколько возможно:   
\- На север.   
\- На север? – переспрашивает Ёнчжэ с сигаретой.   
Он смотрит на навигатор, на котором все так же мигает жирная зеленая точка, изучает проложенный зеленым маршрут.   
И как-то его лицо дергается, будто от судороги – оно понятно, новое разочарование: экспедиторы «Иштар гейт» предпочитают дороги в стороне от густонаселенных городов.   
Их маршрут – на чертов север, а Ёнчжэ, когда сбегал, наверно, надеялся, что с зимней заснеженной трассы попадет туда, где «свобода, вечное солнце и искренний человеческий альтруизм».   
Или он не надеялся вообще ни на что.   
\- Им нельзя говорить, куда они едут, - влезает Бэм-Бэм. – Правила такие, ничего не поделаешь.   
Марк делает большие глаза и удивленно переглядывается с Джексоном – это что там за эмпатический взрыв у мелкого, что он заговорил о правилах?   
\- Значит, на север, - истерически усмехается Ёнчжэ.   
Он опять затягивается – изгоревший столбик пепла высыпается на куртку Марка, которой прикрыты его колени.   
\- На север, - повторяет Ёнчжэ, и из его правого глаза выкатывается огромная слеза.   
Он облизывает слезы с губ, курит и плачет.   
Все молчат, только Сатоши упрашивает: «Скажи мне, скажи мне, скажи мне, я хочу, чтобы ты заметил меня».  
Гильгамеши на радио рулят.  
А Бэм-Бэма подрывает желание помочь хоть как-нибудь там, где все безнадежно: как всегда порывистый, он вешается на шею Ёнчжэ…  
И слышится тихий-тихий чмок.   
\- Что? – Ёнчжэ трет щеку, его сырые от слез глаза блестят смущением – он же корчил тут из себя… Тут из себя то, что никакой ребенок никогда не стал бы целовать в щечку. – Почему ты…  
\- Зи-ма, - говорит Бэм, и жмется к Ёнчжэ сильнее. – Не грусти так сильно.   
Джексон покусывает губу и внимательно смотрит на дорогу – как белые снежинки в полосах света от фар обтекают корпус машины.   
Магия движения. Торжество ночи.   
Маленького, никогда не сдающегося огонька в темноте.   
Марк нащупывает телефон в кармане джинсов – ему снова хочется набрать номер.   
Ёнчжэ всхлипывает.   
Сатоши поет: «Посмотри на меня по-другому… Если ты посмотришь на меня снова, измени этот угол». 

 

Около трех ночи Джексон сворачивает на парковку мотеля.   
В зеркале Бэм и Ёнчжэ спят, укрывшись курткой Марка.   
В смысле, спят обнявшись.   
Марк кашляет, когда открывает дверь.   
Снег от вывески кажется синим, и лишенный куртки Марк трясется, спрятав ладони под мышки, и разглядывает его, который почти цвета индиго, предоставляя Вану честь и участь будить спящих.   
Для пьяного, несчастного и ревевшего Ёнчжэ удивительно хорошо соображает: он выбирается наружу, не забыв вытащить за собой свой рюкзак, и осторожно переступает по снегу босыми ногами.   
Марк понимает, что он какой пришебленный и тихонький потому, денег у него нет, и он в самом деле может надеяться только на их с Кайе альтруизм, поделенный пополам.   
Бэм как всегда канючит, но просыпается тоже и даже шагает сам.   
В холле мотеля Джексон долго тыкает в сенсор – минуты три никого нет, и они стоят и ждут.   
За это время Марк успевает присесть на диван и закрыть лицо руками – Джексон соображает, что он все еще болен, и у него просто нет сил шевелиться.   
Бэм засыпает на ходу и спотыкается, Кайе ловит его машинально и прижимает к себе. А тот вдруг просыпается настолько, что его хватает на решительный взгляд и заявить:  
\- Я не буду с тобой спать, - приходится вдобавок сообразить, что Бэм-Бэм все еще дуется на него за подзатыльник. Ладно, «суку» Джексон тоже еще не простил. – Я буду спать с Ёнчжэ, - категорично добавляет Бэм-Бэм, вырывается из вообще ничего не подразумевавшего, кроме «как бы носом в пол не свалился», полуобъятия старшего и снова льнет к Ёнчжэ, который смотрит то на Джексона, то в пол.   
На холодном полу его бледные босые ноги, и он, кажется, не понимает, что ему делать: если обнять Бэм-Бэма в ответ, то это будет выглядеть как будто он пытается разозлить Джексона, а если не обнять – то как не обнять, если руки мальчика у него на поясе?   
Может быть, самое умное для Ёнчжэ спрятать чем-нибудь свои ноги и платье в цветочек, потому что замотанный в халат заспанный парень, выползший откуда-то из задних дверей, лупится на него ошалелым и немножко опасливым взглядом.   
\- Нам… - Джексон оглядывается еще раз, оценивая неприглядность ситуации, а то вдруг что пропустил: Бэма оставить с Ёнчжэ – это вообще надо быть с придурью… Марк не в кондиции за ним смотреть, а с Джексоном он не останется – истерику закатит…. Да и Ёнчжэ этот тот еще сладкий босоногий мальчик, за ним бы внимательнее… - Нам номер побольше, - закончил свои размышления Кайе, выкладывая на стойку кредитку.   
\- Трехместный с диваном? – предложил заспанный парень, изучая коленки Ёнчжэ.   
Джексон хотел ему сказать «Глаза свои обратно скатай», но сказал только:  
\- Ладно.   
\- Тридцатый.   
Страшно задолбанный такой жизнью Марк встал с дивана и побрел наверх по лестнице.   
Стараясь натянуть цветастое платье ниже на задницу и не уронить ни свой рюкзак, ни сонного Бэм-Бэма, Ёнчжэ пошагал за ним.   
Джексон и заспанный парень проводили взглядами длинные из-под платья ноги сколько хватало лестницы, и Кайе по-свойски поделился с таким же, как он, ценителем прекрасного:   
\- Это он еще чулки снял…   
Парень пробормотал что-то и вытащил перед ним из-под стойки допотопный пин-пад на шнуре.   
\- Есть где чулки купить? – спросил Джексон, натыкивая пин кредитки на клавиатуре.   
\- На-наверно, не знаю, - сказал заспанный парень.   
Джексон забрал ключи и поднялся за остальными, наверное, закрепив в собеседнике убеждение, что они шведская семья, и вот это вот все прекрасное, что ждет его под дверями и зевает – джексоновский гарем. 

 

Бэм на автопилоте дошагал до кровати и упал в нее лицом, заодно утянув за собой Ёнчжэ – тот не шлепнулся рядом, но робко присел на краешек, оглядываясь: кроватей было только три, и надо было полагать, что и дивана для него много, потому что платить ему все равно нечем.   
Он удивился, когда Марк попросил свою одежду обратно, а потом, как Бэм раньше, сломался пополам, едва ткнувшись коленками в сиденье дивана, и растянулся на нем, как мертвый, накрывшись с головой курткой.   
Марк, если честно, соображал только одно: Джексон провел за рулем полночи – ему надо отдохнуть.   
Нормально, на кровати.   
Сам Марк мог высыпать свое полубольное заразное тело на любой плоскости.   
А отправить спать на диван Ёнчжэ ему даже в голову не пришло.   
Джексон хмыкнул, оценив воспаленное чувство ответственности напарника, вытянувшегося стелькой на диване, подошел к кровати Бэма и выдернул из-под него одеяло.   
Ёнчжэ пришлось встать.   
\- Платье помочь расстегнуть? – спросил Джексон, взмахивая одеялом, чтобы крыть Бэм-Бэма. – Подруга?   
\- Нет, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
\- Свет выключи тогда, - спокойно отнесся Джексон.   
Только когда Ёнчжэ щелкнул выключателем, Кайе снял бандану и сдернул с себя футболку. Судя по звуку, Ёнчжэ расстегнул замок платья. 

 

Редко-редко за окном проезжали машины – мокрый асфальт характерно шуршал под шинами, и шторы на окне заливал, вдобавок к неоновому синему вывески, желтый свет фар.   
Марк спал как убитый, и ему ничего не снилось, ни корица в блинах, ни Би Ай с запахом корицы.   
Бэм спал как ребенок: тихо и сладко.   
Ёнчжэ спал как человек, который притворяется спящим, иногда переворачиваясь тихо и осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить и нечаянно не вздохнуть громче, чем случайные звуки ночи, вроде проезжающих мимо мотеля машин.   
Джексон хорошо слышал эту неспящую возню, и ему почему-то было неловко слушать и думать: как Ёнчжэ под своим одеялом в одних трусах (хорошо если так, не много Джексон успел разглядеть, когда Ёнчжэ задирал ноги, чтобы быть уверенным), и это все из-за его платья. Его туфли, чулки и накрашенные губы – даже макияж был сделан хорошо, как у всех нормальных девушек.   
И как будто он правда девушка, Джексон бы предпочел ничего не знать о нем настоящем и дальше его видеть в этой блестящей мишуре из женских штучек, чтобы не разносило на два фронта: как он такой женственный и, блин, ему все это идет, и он курит как шлюха и задирает ноги до трусов – а потом вдруг какая-то каменная стена в нем, и он босиком по снегу бросается бежать куда-то вникуда, но на свободу.   
И плачет сильнее, когда Бэм целует.   
За окном проезжает редкая-редкая машина, шурша снегом под колесами, и на пару секунд за шторой номера становится светло.  
А потом снова темно, будто этот свет управляется бегунком, и его сдвигают в минимум.   
Ёнчжэ опять переворачивается, но теперь действительно спит, и Джексон засыпает тоже.   
На восьмых воротах внутреннего города Вавилона, воротах Иштар, на голубой глазури вышагивают, нагнув головы, быки, рычащие львы и вытянувшие хвосты и шеи драконы-сирруши.


	5. x-5

Ёнчжэ улизнул, пока Джексона не было. Ёнчжэ сказал:   
\- Я быстро, - и мотнул головой в сторону окна, за которым через дорогу на витрине супермодного бутика корчились манекены.   
Вообще, это он сам же и выпросил (точнее сказать, опустил-эту-идею-в-чью-надо-голову) позавтракать в кофейне на центральной улице провинциального городишки, в котором они ночевали, а уж Бэму-то, который услышал и сразу захотел посмотреть «где люди едят», ничего запретить было нельзя.   
Джексон бы не отпустил (или еще хуже – сам с ним поперся), а этому его молчаливому напарнику как будто на все было пофигу: Марк сощурился за окно, зачем-то секунд пять потратил, изучая красную шапку на манекене-негре, а потом кивнул.   
Ну, Ёнчжэ и поспешил перебежать улицу, справедливо, как выяснится, надеясь, что за босые ноги и платье в цветочек, надетое поверх одолженных у Туана спортивных штанов, его не станут унижать раньше, чем он вытащит из рюкзака кредитную карту с позолоченными цифрами.   
Правда, Ёнчжэ десять раз пожалеет об этом, прежде чем протянуть кредитку девочке за кассой и расплатиться, но, наверно, немного меньше, чем его бесят полные извращения взгляды Джексона, которыми тот разглядывает его задницу под цветочной тканью.   
Кайе возвращается с двумя стаканами кофе – другие два несет Бэм-Бэм, страшно, к слову говоря, довольный тем, что ему опять можно с Джексоном все-все: лезть ему под руки, когда он заказывает, уговаривая попробовать вот то малиновое и еще эти круглые сосиски, спрашивать миллион вопросов и прыгать от нетерпения «Ну ведь не игнориру-у-у-уй».   
На самом деле, когда Джексон утром закатился в ванну прихорашиваться, а младший сам еще не закончил завязывать на шее свой красивый бархатный ошейничек, Бэм-Бэм ему заявил:  
\- Я тебя не простил, даже не надейся. Знаешь, как голова трещала?   
Джексон сказал:  
\- Ох, ну…  
А потом потянул за подбородок к себе и чмокнул.   
Только не в щечку.   
Бэм-Бэм спохватился рассердиться, когда сердиться было уже не на кого – Джексон похохотал и ушел искать другое зеркало.   
И что с этим можно сделать? Бэму нравилось нравиться. И когда его тискают.   
\- Этот где? – спросил недовольный Джексон у Марка, кивая на диван, где еще пять минут назад сидел удивительный босоногий трансмальчик.   
Марк вытянул палец и указал куда-то в стекло:  
\- Шоппингуется.   
Джексона, тоже, казалось, чем-то привлек манекен-негр в красной шапке. Он поразглядывал его, потом сказал:  
\- Да, - и сел на стул.   
Марк поднял и опустил брови, будто тоже соглашался: «Да-а-а-а…».   
Проверить, где платили кредитной картой – это раз плюнуть.   
Спустя минут достаточно, чтобы Бэм-Бэм успел съесть десерт и своей болтовней разбудить затихшую было головную боль Марка, Ёнчжэ показался на той стороне улицы.   
Джексон не сразу сообразил, что это он – больше по рюкзаку за плечом, который один остался на память от прежнего образа. Новый имидж больше тяготел к кажуал-спортивному и почему-то в бело-серой гамме: белая футболка, белые кроссовки, плотные, из толстой светло-серой ткани штаны, похожие на те, в которых по зиме спортсмены продолжают бегать по снегу.   
И даже мех на бортах куртки был такой, черно-серо-белый, длинный и пушистый.   
Вообще, смотреть на эту куртку в голове Джексона рождался вагон вопросов: во-первых, он была какая-то женская, приталенная и обшитая мехом не только на груди, но и вокруг капюшона, и это снова как-то наводило на мысль, что Ёнчжэ немного серьезно транс.   
Во-вторых, такие изящные штучки стоят прорву денег. Просто прорву. А еще утром, кажется, Ёнчжэ ходил босой.   
В-третьих и самых интересных, нужна она ему вообще или только так, чтобы в середине зимы внимание не привлекать?   
Вот Джексон бы сам не смог босиком по снегу. Марк, надо думать, тоже.   
А Бэм и Ёнчжэ – да.   
Ёнчжэ, когда выходил из стеклянных дверей, изобразил что-то вроде улыбки – Джексон впервые видел и засмотрелся. Не вчерашний истеричный смех, а такая тихушная ухмылочка – задняя всегда закрытая дверь транса на каблуках.   
Что-то у него было в руках, и Кайе недолго думал – что, когда Ёнчжэ дошагал до ближайшего мусорного бака и швырнул это туда. Правда, тут же спохватился и что-то забрал обратно.   
Платье в цветочек выбросил, а штаны так-то надо вернуть Марку.   
А еще что-то в его взгляде потвердело, когда он опустился на диван рядом с Марком. Специально для Джексона.   
Бэм, конечно, вспыхнул восхищением – полез погладить мех на куртке и поделился:  
\- Я тоже такую хочу.   
\- Зачем? – спросил Джексон.   
\- Зима! – сказал Бэм. – Красивая… Ёнчжэ теперь еще симпатичнее.   
Теперь еще симпатичнее Ёнчжэ подавился и булькнул кофе – Бэм выкладывал все, что у него есть в голове, и Ёнчжэ хоть убей не понимал, почему он нравится Бэм-Бэму.   
Но, может, хоть какая-то для правды в этом комплименте была, потому что даже скучающий Марк после этих слов оторвал кулак от щеки и сколько-то рассматривал Ёнчжэ сбоку.   
Правда, потом так же безразлично отвернулся.   
А вот Джексон продолжал пялиться.   
Сказал:   
\- И когда ты нас покинешь, подруга?   
Кофе Ёнчжэ еще раз булькнул обратно в стакан.   
Вчера он был, прямо скажем, не в самом лучшем положении… Он сам себе казался выброшенным на берегу океана (океана снега), которому никто не поможет (не захочет помочь, побрезгует помогать – подчеркивайте нужное), а утром оказалось…  
Что он выспался, теперь вот оделся, и, когда выбросил платье, даже показалось, что попрощался со своим прошлым.   
Кроме того: Туан был нормальным на сто один процент, Бэм-Бэм ему нравился… А Джексон пока не пристает к нему – и на том спасибо.   
Вообще говоря, Ёнчжэ уже не планировал быстро расставаться со своими случайными знакомыми.   
\- Вы… - запнувшись, спросил он, - хотите меня оставить? Я мог бы даже заплатить, если…  
\- Нет, - оборвал Джексон, - к тебе вообще никаких претензий. Не хотелось бы встретиться с теми, кто тебя будет искать.   
Марк посмотрел на Ёнчжэ таким взглядом, что сразу было понятно – уж в чем в чем, а в этом он с напарником абсолютно согласен.   
\- Как думаешь, будут тебя искать? – наклонившись поближе и понизив голос, спросил Джексон.   
Ёнчжэ промолчал.   
\- Сними деньги с карточки, - с какой-то ленцой в голосе посоветовал Марк. – Карточку выбрось. Паспорт тоже лучше выбросить, если ты знаешь, где достать новый.   
В этот момент, может, впервые до Ёнчжэ дошло, что эти парни развозят не почту.   
\- Лучше вообще ничего, - Джексон выделил слово, - не светить без крайней нужды.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как легко найти человека, - согласился Марк, - если его нужно найти.  
Бэм один смотрел на старших, вертя головой по кругу: ему довольно верно казалось, что Марк и Джексон больше красуются, чем помогают.   
Ну или по крайней мере Ёнчжэ стал чуточку больше подавленным.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - обиженно заявил Бэм-Бэм и перепрыгнул на другой диван обняться с Ёнчжэ. – Тебя никто не будет обижать.   
Джексон усмехнулся: обычно это бесит.   
Но не Бэм-Бэм.   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ думал так же. Может быть, просто дошло, что никто прямо не указал ему проваливать.   
Ведь на самом деле дорога на север – это то, что Ёнчжэ нужно. На север, на север, далеко-далеко отсюда. 

 

Джексон забрался на пассажирское сиденье, погруженный в раздумья: его ждала нуна, и надо бы как-то заткнуть Марка, чтобы не нудел…  
Но Марк испортил Кайе еще непридуманный план, когда, захлопнув дверь, потянулся к навигатору и изменил маршрут, заставив зеленую точку сдвинуться ближе и влево.   
Прямо скажем, километров триста до нее осталось, и это снова пиздецки выбесило внутреннего Джексона – говнюк-напарник за три дня не соизволил обмолвиться, что в задании еще что-то есть кроме доставить Бэма хозяину.   
\- Бэм, - позвал Марк мальчика, стараясь не смотреть при этом на Джексона. – На самом деле, твоему хозяину нужно, чтобы ты кое-что ему передал.   
\- Да? – удивился Бэм. – А что нужно передать? Я запросто.   
\- Это не вещь, - сказал Марк, и черные глаза Джексона сузились еще сильнее – если Бэм-Бэм не просто игрушка…  
Все меняется. В корне.   
\- От тебя даже не нужно ничего, - спохватился Марк, только его голос был какой-то… Ну вот Бэм такой уже слышал, когда эти двое запихали его в машину. Вроде как он до сих пор не утверждает, что они его обманули, но по факту Туан взял его на руки и затолкал в салон. – Просто… Кое-что сделаешь.   
Марка самого огорчало – врать он не умел, Бэм-Бэму вдобавок не хотел, а говорить в чем суть… Ёнчжэ, например, вообще ни к чему это слышать, а Джексон не идиот, сообразит.   
Но не идиот Джексон только смотрел на Марка, и казалось, что по его глазам прямо видно, как он отметает догадки одну за другой.   
Что до Ёнчжэ, то он понял, во-первых, что честный Марк стал вдруг таким уклончивым из-за него, во-вторых, на месте Бэм-Бэма он бы уже…  
Вот, точно: бежал отсюда по снегу в обратную сторону.   
\- Лад-но… - медленно согласился Бэм-Бэм, потому что…  
Джексон-то тоже ничего не понимал. Уровень доверия Бэма к Марку быстро стал ниже аналогичного уровня к Джексону.   
Машина завелась и тронулась, а вечный беглец Ёнчжэ зачем-то сам прижал Бэма к своей меховой куртке.   
Не то чтобы ему в жизни не хватало приключений, но он должен Бэм-Бэму один маленький поцелуйчик в щечку, который вчера весил ровно столько, сколько веревка для падающего.   
Если Ёнчжэ на самом деле в чем-то талантлив, то это не переодевание в транса. Его талант – сбегать до того, как все станет совсем плохо, и в принципе… Ну, он мог бы взять Бэма с собой. 

 

Все еще недовольный Джексон очень, до предела недовольно смотрит: Марк, глядя в навигатор на телефоне, кружится на месте.   
А потом показывает пальцем:  
\- Туда.   
\- Да блядь, - говорит Джексон.   
Что за японцы прячут свои японские рестораны в переулках, которые хрен найдешь?   
Правильно, чертовы японцы, которые там не только суши подают.   
Ёнчжэ, глядя на воинственно поправляющего кобуру на бедре Джексона, прячет руки в карманы своей меховой куртки и толкает Бэма носом в плечо идти за Марком.   
Суши-бар в подвале, горящем китайскими фонариками, и на лице Джексона отчетливо написано: «Ну и хули теперь будешь делать, умник?»  
Марк делает вид, что это выражение лица не для него – отыскивает столик в углу (хотя от кого прятаться – никого тут нет, только две полнолицые японские официантки возле кассы) и вытягивается на диване.   
Ёнчжэ и Бэм приземляются на другом, напротив. Джексон морщится садиться рядом с Марком.   
\- Коничи-ва, - говорит официантка, кладет на стол четыре меню и держит голову опущенной, хотя видно, что рассматривает: взвинченный Кайе мало того что похож на черную фурию, но с черепами на бандане, в тяжелых ботинках и кожаной куртке как олицетворение контингента, который охрана обычно не впускает.   
Марк весь белый до молочного – ему так и нехорошо, только сегодня он как изгой и его никто не жалеет.   
Еще есть транс в женской куртке и жмущийся к нему хмурящий брови мальчик.   
\- Нам чай, - говорит Марк, чтобы она даже не предлагала ему меню. – Зеленый чай.   
Он чувствует себя придурочным, когда сжимает в кармане карту… Но в инструкции Югема было написано именно это.   
\- И еще вот это, - когда официантка уже повернулась уходить, Марк положил на стол карту, которую вместе с паспортом Бэм-Бэма дал ему Джинён.   
Белый прямоугольник без надписей, похожий на карты-ключи отелей.   
Джексон шумно выдохнул – вот теперь дошло. Прямо за секунду дошло.   
Официантка кивнула, что поняла, и ушла, прижимая к груди книги-меню.   
«Мне жаль, но ЭТО РАБОТА» - говорит взгляд Марка.   
«Какой ты, оказывается, гнусный» - усмехается Джексон.   
Себя Джексон гнусным не считает, хотя в заднем кармане его брюк лежит точно такая же штука, как на столе, только ту он спер из бумажника Марка.   
\- А что это такое? – спрашивает Бэм-Бэм, дотягиваясь до карты.   
Он роняет ее на пол, и когда приседает поднять, Джексон заставляет его сесть на свое место – право слово, его тошнит от Марка.   
Если бы ему вскрыли череп и случайно залили в мозги файлик или два, он бы не делал вид, что это «так себе пустячок»?   
\- Это прошивка, - тихо говорит Ёнчжэ, тоже рассматривая прямоугольничек, но с другой стороны стола. – Версия, модификация, инсталлы поверх.   
Джексон теперь смотрит на него – нихрена себе, какие транс слова знает.   
Официантка приносит заказанный чай и Марку, только к нему обращаясь, ему персонально говорит:   
\- Пожалуйста, подождите недолго.   
\- Это то, что у тебя в голове, - как для тупого, чуть не по слогам говорит Марк Бэм-Бэму. Впрочем, надо быть честным – Марка тоже коробит от этого.   
Теперь, когда Бэм, презирающий личное пространство, свое и чужое, для немного больше, чем «просто работа», Марку так же, как Джексону, очень хочется, чтобы его не трогали.   
Чтобы ничего не сломали.   
Он, как в первый день, тянется к спине Бэма и осторожно гладит поясницу под рубашкой, так, вроде «верь мне».   
Но Бэм не то чтобы не верит, он, наверное, не замечает: продолжает рассматривать карту, вертит в руках.   
По его лицу видно, что ему непонятно, как это содержимое его головы там умещается – неужели все? И как он ненавидел Джексона вчера, и как утром поцелуйчик в ванной их помирил?  
\- Они добавят туда кое-что еще, - говорит Марк, - и это ты передашь хозяину, понятно?   
Бэм-Бэм мотает головой: он достаточно нормален, чтобы противиться тому, чтобы в его голову кто-то зачем-то влезал.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на мальчика без особой жалости, просто тут нечему радоваться. Он знает об этом даже чуточку больше, чем Туан и Кайе, и, если бы спросили, то он бы сравнил это с операцией: на самом деле, все зависит от хирурга.   
Можешь даже не начинать молиться, если тебе достанется тот, который лучше бы стал рок-звездой, а если… А если наоборот, то, скорее всего, ничего не случится.   
Ёнчжэ нагибается перевязать шнурок на кроссовке – под столом совсем темно и ничерта не видно.   
Зато Джексону хорошо видно, как кожа куртки и белая футболка вместе поднимаются вверх по спине – широкая полоска поясницы остается голой.   
Кайе уже почти уверен, и это, на самом деле, классный шанс проверить.   
Он кладет свою руку на спину Ёнчжэ, и тот дергается так, что головой подбивает стол, и маленькие белые чашечки с горячим зеленым чаем звенят и расплескивают кипяток на скатерть.   
По глазам Ёнчжэ видно, что он матерится про себя – отталкивает руку Джексона и остервенело тянет куртку вниз.   
Джексон не успевает сказать что-нибудь ехидное, потому что за его спиной говорят:  
\- Извините, что заставил ждать…   
Японец молодой и до странности утонченный: от красивых узких ладоней до темных умных глаз, он похож на персонажа манги… Какой-нибудь бредовой, про лаборатории в подземельях, где такие, как он, безумные, но очень талантливые создают гомункулов.   
Он рассматривает их всех, всех четверых, и останавливается в нерешительности, переводя взгляд с Бэма на Ёнчжэ.   
Он говорит:   
\- Пойдемте, я провожу вас, - и Марк, разрешая его сомнения, встает вместе с Бэм-Бэмом, держа его руку в своей.   
Джексон тоже поднимается.   
\- Нет-нет, пожалуйста, - говорит японец. – Только… мальчик.   
Марк и Джексон переглядываются – они не должны.   
В чертовой инструкции Югёма ничего не было насчет отпускать Бэма одного.   
Бэм-Бэм мотает головой и пятится назад:  
\- Я… я боюсь, не хочу…  
Он смотрит на Джексона взглядом «Ну сделай что-нибудь», и в глазах Кайе, кажется, зрачок сжимается в полоску, как у дракона.  
«Иштар» выкопают его из-под земли. И закопают обратно.   
\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет японец, касаясь своей изящной рукой запястья Бэм-Бэма, но тот вырывается и…   
Неужели Ёнчжэ тоже ничего не сделает? Просто отдаст его?   
Бэм смотрит на Ёнчжэ, и это отвратительные мгновения в жизни бывшего транса.   
Бэм-Бэм моргает, и, такой пушистый, с красивым личиком и мягкими каштановыми волосами, становится похож на плачущую кошку – вода в его глазах блестит в тусклом свете китайских фонариков, а потом оглушительными горячими дорожками смывается по щекам.   
\- Тебе не будет больно, ты даже не почувствуешь, - говорит японец. – Это как закрыть глаза… Не бойся.   
Он быстро достает что-то из кармана и надевает на правую руку – перчатка похожа на остов скелета из блестящих серебристых проводников, только на середине ладони угольный черный прямоугольник передатчика.   
\- Не бойся, - повторяет японец.   
Чутье Марка обостряется до предела, он может предсказывать, что произойдет, раньше, чем это случается на самом деле: японец шагнет вперед, чтобы поймать Бэм-Бэма, напуганный Бэм рванется от него в сторону, Марку прямо под ноги.   
А Джексон, судя по узким драконьим глазам, уже решил отправиться под землю в родном гробе от «Иштар» - когда подошва начищенного ботинка японца оторвется от пола, Кайе попробует свернуть ему его изящную шею.   
Марк ломает всю эту комбинацию, когда толкает Бэма к японцу, а Джексона закрывает своей спиной, чтобы этот деликатный программист даже не успел заметить, что чуть не умер, и тихо шепчет:  
\- Остынь. Он не твой.   
Черный угольный передатчик странной перчатки касается спины Бэм-Бэма, и тот сразу будто теряет ориентацию – кажется, все еще его руки в воздухе, готовые драться и царапаться.   
Но он не помнит, зачем они в воздухе.   
\- Тише… - говорит японец. – Все в порядке. Пойдешь со мной?   
Бэм смотрит на него так, будто с удивлением, будто «А почему нет?» и говорит:  
\- Да.   
Джексон изумлен.   
Красивый японец уводит Бэма, продолжая прижимать руку к его спине, и Кайе стряхивает с себя Марка, с отвращением то ли к нему, то ли к самому себе бросая:  
\- Классно.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит в пол и думает, что не ожидал от Джексона.


	6. x-6

Ёнчжэ сидел на диване, косился на Джексона... И думал.  
И чувствовал что-то странное: будто когда Кайе показал, что на мальчика ему не наплевать, то стал в глазах Ёнчжэ меньше мудаком… И вместе с тем лучше бы он был мудаком, чем молча сидел, сжимая и разжимая кулак, глядя на него.   
Лучше бы он действительно был так крут, как пытался казаться.   
Ёнчжэ подозревал, что он ненавидит себя за то, что не смог защитить Бэма. Его подавленный вид ясно говорил, что он сам себя теперь считает безрукой бабой, и за это Ёнчжэ его презирал тоже.   
Незаметно для себя Ёнчжэ начал испытывать тревогу и злость.  
Хотелось встать и швырнуть чем-нибудь в обоих, в Джексона и Туана, и проорать:  
\- Это все из-за вас! И как ты смеешь сейчас сидеть такой?!   
«Помоги ему, ему больше не на кого рассчитывать, если не ты»  
Не страдающий от излишнего груза ответственности и совести Ёнчжэ за свою жизнь действительно научился бегать – быстро, далеко и не возвращаясь. Но и что-то такое было в нем магниевое, от вечного огня, от железа, которое можно распилить порошком, но не сломать: когда дальше падать было некуда, Ёнчжэ не жалел себя, не скулил и не корчился – вставал и шел.   
Вперед, в темноте, босыми ободранными ногами по снегу.   
Не просто так Джексон не смог пройти мимо.   
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Джексон поднял голову и посмотрел на него.   
Медленно его униженное и жалкое выражение лица стало размазываться… Пока не вычертились обратно тяжелые скулы, пока не вернулась твердая линия плотно сжатых губ.   
В узких стрелочках век снова появилось что-то драконье, в умных черных глазах – упрямство.  
Кайе сколько угодно мог расплываться в соплях и жалеть себя – это он любил и умел, но в него должны были верить как в старшего, как в самого сильного, как в мужчину.   
Джексона бы выбрал лучше жариться заживо, чем показаться слабаком в глазах такого, как Ёнчжэ.   
Кайе встал решительно, будто хотел что-то сказать.   
Но только медленно обернулся, будто в спину постучали: «Эй, оглянись, я тут».   
А кто я такой, я не помню.   
Марк тоже поднялся, когда увидел Бэм-Бэма, который послушно шёл, держа красивого японца за руку.   
Как тогда Джинёна.   
\- Все в порядке, - сказал японец, отцепляя, как игрушечную, руку Бэма от себя. – Приятного пути и… поторопитесь.   
Марк кивнул: их ждали здесь еще вчера после обеда.   
\- Бэм, Бэм… - Джексон потряс мальчика за плечи. – Посмотри на меня…  
\- А? – спросил Бэм-Бэм, подняв на старшего большие прозрачные глаза.   
Чистые, как у ребенка, и почти бессмысленные.   
\- Это пройдет, - заверил Ёнчжэ. – Скоро пройдет.   
\- Идем, - сказал Марк.   
Они выбирались из переулка тем же порядком, каким заходили: мерзнущий Марк с руками в карманах впереди, потом Ёнчжэ и Бэм, уцепившийся за мех на его куртке.   
Похожий на охранника из какой-нибудь маленькой, но очень серьезной конторы (ага, и название какое-нибудь дурацкое, но пафосное, вроде «Авангард» или «Архангел»), невысокий, но весь в черном и с пушкой на поясе, Джексон шел последним, надумывая свои тревожные серьезные мысли.   
Пока Бэм не запутался в собственных ногах, взрыхлив снег, пока Ёнчжэ из-за него не остановился тоже, пока Бэм-Бэм не указал на почти незаметную, неяркую вывеску японского ресторана, смотрящего единственным неподвальным окном в узкий переулок на окраине города:   
\- Джексон, а мы там были? Только что, да?   
Кайе на секунду споткнулся и растерялся – что-то колкое и теплое было в этом: как Бэм-Бэм зовет его «Джексоном», как округляет свои тайские гласные, когда строит предложения так по-детски.   
Так знакомо.   
\- Да, - сказал Джексон, останавливаясь рядом с мальчиком, снова рассматривая его чуть-чуть дурацкие, намаргивающие ресницами, любопытные глаза.   
\- О, - протянул Бэм-Бэм. – А зачем?   
Джексон нагнулся и поцеловал холодную от мороза щеку.  
\- Зима…  
Все эти его словечки, пусть вернутся.  
\- О… - Бэм растерялся, опустил глаза и весь будто засмущался.   
Но улыбка была хитрая и довольная, и ее Джексон видел просто прекрасно. Бэм-Бэм неловко переступил ногами – отдавил Джексону носки ботинок, но нисколько не отодвинулся.   
Напрашивался, понятно…  
\- Зима, зима, зима…  
Марк опустил голову и улыбнулся – как будто бы все снова стало нормально. Как будто он не сделал эту маленькую подлость, и она почему-то не наказала его так, как он заслуживает.   
Марк усмехался и старался не смотреть, как Джексон тянет Бэм-Бэма за собой за пояс и целует куда попало.   
Ёнчжэ поднял свой меховой капюшон на голову и зашагал рядом. 

 

\- Я голодный, - сказал Бэм-Бэм, забравшись назад, к себе.   
И зевну-у-у-ул. И добавил:  
\- И спать хочу.   
\- Ну вот и спи, - Джексон вроде ответил, а вроде думал совсем о другом: Марк тыкал в навигатор у себя на коленях.   
Понятно, теперь задает настоящий маршрут. Который от Югема, а не просто зеленый жирный фейк.   
\- Наш транс тебе свои красивые коленочки спать одолжит, - пробормотал Джексон, настукивая по обшитому кожей рулю пальцами – Марк закреплял навигатор обратно на приборной панели, и пока из-за его локтя ничего не было видно.   
За «красивые коленочки» откуда-то сзади фыркнул Ёнчжэ.   
\- Но сначала надо поесть, - деловито заявил Бэм-Бэм каким-то глухим голосом. Он действительно уже валялся на красивых коленочках Ёнчжэ и пытался одновременно из-за кресел высмотреть, что это старшие там делают, что кажется, что им не до него. – Я читал, нельзя на голодный желудок спать, а то будет всякая херня сниться…  
За «херню» откуда-то сзади Ёнчжэ кого-то стукнул.   
Вообще, первым должен был выдать подзатыльник Джексон, но он, наверно, даже не услышал ничего – только присвистнул про себя.   
Зеленая точка загорелась еще дальше на севере, почти на границе с Китаем.   
Марк сдвинул ее всего лишь километров на шестьсот, чтобы никто уж точно не догадался.   
Молодец, джакканаи.   
Джексон покосился на него, но Марк опять делал вид, что ничего такого не происходит – раскачивался и смотрел в окно, как немножко сумасшедший.   
\- Ага, - Джексон обернулся назад, нашаривая сигареты в кармане. – Вонтоны будешь?   
\- А что это? – Бэм затаращил глаза и сморщился, когда из окна на него дунуло холодом и сигаретами.   
\- Пельмени китайские, - сказал Джексон.   
\- Хм… - задумался Бэм-Бэм. – Я думаю, это вкусно. А, Ёнчжэ?   
\- Наверняка, - серьезно покивал Ёнчжэ.   
О, Ёнчжэ… Ёнчжэ все понял про эти пельмени.   
И что теперь все по-настоящему. Не только навигатор.   
Джексон завелся и включил радио. Медленно разгоняясь, белая по бокам дорога поплыла назад.   
На горизонте видно было горы в снежном тумане.   
Кайе докуривал свою сигарету и думал, что, во-первых, теперь он точно знает, что все закончится не позже, чем через два дня.   
Он посмотрел назад через зеркало, как Бэм валяется на коленках Ёнчжэ и что-то ему втолковывает.   
Может быть, лучше, если все правда закончится через эти два дня?   
Через два месяца рождество, и он уедет к черту туда, где нет снега, а только море и солнце.   
Или нет?   
Зачем хозяину Бэма столько сложностей? Он что-то имеет против криптографии и сканера отпечатков пальцев?   
Интересно, а можно ли узнать, что знает Бэм… И остаться живым?   
И что вообще Бэм знает?   
\- Эй, - тихо позвал Джексон Марка. – Я тебя честно слушал?   
\- Слушал, - тоже вполголоса согласился Марк.   
Вынужденно.   
\- Вот а теперь ты меня послушай, - сказал Джексон.   
И развернул машину обратно.   
\- Что случилось? – забеспокоился Ёнчжэ.   
Обратно ему не нужно, это совершенно точно.   
Или Джексон тоже решил сбежать?   
\- Ничего, - успокоил Кайе. – Заглянем к моей подруге. Нуна скажет, что ты… как это… кава-и.   
Джексон подмигнул Бэм-Бэму. 

 

Джексон останавливался только у придорожного супермаркета – купить еды и…  
И еще принес два блока сигарет, дорогой платиновый «Parliament» и что-то подешевле. Первый сложил в багажник, второй бросил между сиденьями – себе.   
Марка это вдруг напрягло, потому что, с учетом того, что друзья Джексона (нормальные друзья, а не резервные подруги) такие же чокнутые и необычные, как он сам, к этому блоку надо относиться так же, как к шоколадке или коробке конфет.   
Какая-то символическая плата за какую-то услугу.   
До городка добрались уже когда смеркалось, и то ли из-за вечерней серости, то ли на самом деле таким был, но он казался невзрачным и серым: никаких ярких вывесок, больших площадей или сверкающих развлекательных центров.   
Чисто и пусто, как и должно быть в городе, где живут почти одни ученые.   
Джексон зарулил в ворота с решетками (там даже будка охранника была, и Марк удивился, что она пустая) и остановился перед серым двухэтажным зданием с узкими окнами.   
Сказал:  
\- Пошли.   
Марк посмотрел на него так, мол, «А мы че, тоже идем?», и Кайе поторопил:  
\- Пошли-пошли.   
Он открыл заднюю дверь для Бэм-Бэма, который, выбравшись наружу, заморгал глазами и заоглядывался: огороженная сеткой территория освещалась прожектором с вышки, и в его свете медленно падающие снежинки…  
Короче, немного на тюрьму походило, и Бэму, кажется, снежинки в луче света и большое темное небо над головой нравились, а все остальное не очень.   
\- Не ссы, здесь тебя никто не тронет, - ободрил его Джексон, а потом обратился к Ёнчжэ, который, раз уж все выходят, решил, что ему тоже надо, и выставил свои белые кроссовки на снег, но зад из машины вынуть не успел: - А ты тут посиди.   
\- Чё? – некрасиво вытаращился на него Ёнчжэ. – Почему?  
\- Зима-зима, - сказал Джексон, и задвинул его красивые коленочки обратно в салон. И попросил: - Рюкзак свой дай.   
\- Зачем? – Ёнчжэ, понятное дело, нифига такого делать не собирался, и вцепился в сумку руками и даже прижал ее коленками к груди.   
Но Кайе просто дернул рюкзак на себя, правда, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь машины, пояснил:  
\- Просто не хочу, чтобы ты ушел не попрощавшись. Подруга...  
Ёнчжэ сердито сверкнул на него глазами и промолчал.   
Марк, все еще думая, что его не касается, лениво шел следом за Джексоном, который подталкивал Бэма в спину и что-то смеялся, чтобы у мелкого невзначай не случилась истерика по причине дежавю.   
Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж – был почти вечер, и в пустых коридорах громко отдавались шаги.   
Только наверху они встретили мужчину, который спускался навстречу.   
Джексон толкнул дверь слева.   
\- Нуна-а-а…  
\- Кайе-е-е! Е-е-е…  
\- На-на-на…  
Марк почесал затылок, когда смотрел: взрослая женщина (лет тридцать ей, если не больше, только одета – вылитый подросток, с рядом колец в ушах, короткой стрижкой, в рваных джинсах и мешковатой кофте) и Джексон (тоже вылитый дурак, как казалось) натурально синхронно прыгали, положив руки друг другу на плечи.   
Детскосадовские настоящие джексоновские друзья.   
Им немножко Марк даже завидует.   
\- Ну, чего надо? – спросила нуна, когда напрыгалась. – Кого ты там показать хотел?   
Она посмотрела по очереди сначала на Марка, потом на Бэма, а потом сказала:  
\- Что это твой Туан, я сама догадаюсь, - Марк пожал протянутую руку, усмехнувшись тому, как по-мужски это было сделано и как по-женски она была теплой и мягкой. И еще что Кайе жаловался на него ей, иначе быть не могло. - А это твой кто?   
\- А меня Бэм-Бэм зовут, - Бэм был как приличный воспитанный котик в своем бархатном ошейничке. Ему бы еще ножкой шоркнуть, но он только тоже пожал ручку странной нуны.   
А Джексон деликатно опустил дважды помянутое «твой» и перешел сразу к делу: достал карту Бэм-Бэма (японец ее вернул) и протянул женщине.   
Правда, сначала бросил на стол эти самые дорогущие сигареты.   
Нуна смотрела на сигареты с интересом, а потом, с еще большим, повертела в руках белый прямоугольничек:  
\- Я на самом деле не разбираюсь…  
Джексон сморщился:  
\- Йа, нуна, помоги.   
Она рассмеялась и сказала:  
\- Ну, пошли.   
Нуна, конечно, смеялась и даже больше – ржала как лошадь, когда шла впереди Джексона по коридору, показывая, куда, а Марк как-то стал серьезным, без прежней лени.   
Один Бэм-Бэм был разочарован: ему почему-то казалось, что подружка Джексона как все подружки, и здесь его обласкают, накормят и уложат спать.   
А на самом деле она только сказала ему, когда они пришли:  
\- Садись, - и придвинула лампочку к его лицу, так что Бэм-Бэм шарахнулся от нее и ее рук.   
\- Да не бойся, мелкий, - точь-в-точь похожая манерами на Джексона, она дернула Бэма за волосы и наклонилась к нему, внимательно рассматривая. Протянула: - Кава-и-и… Хорошенький какой.   
\- Это я без тебя знаю, - ответил Джексон.   
Нуна оглянулась на него с каким-то ехидным выражением на лице, потом придвинула стул к столу.   
Сказала:  
\- Как конфетка.   
Надела очки и добавила:  
\- Прямо сладкий. Так бы взял и…  
Вставила карту в разъем и разблокировала компьютер.   
\- … и затискал, и зацеловал, и прямо даже…  
\- Нуна-а-а, - своим самым низким кошачьим и обиженным голосом запротестовал Джексон, - заткнись, а?   
\- Ладно-ладно.   
Бэм-Бэм краснел, ковырял обивку стула.   
И не смотрел больше на педонуну.   
Минут с пять она почесывала ухо, а потом Марк услышал, зачем они пришли:  
\- Прошивка стандартная… - и, собственно, все.   
Приготовившийся внимательно слушать, Марк не заметил, что Бэм-Бэм тоже очень внимает – он со своего стула даже шею вытянул.   
\- Слушай, - джексоновская нуна вдруг обратилась к нему. – Помнишь откуда мы пришли?   
\- Ага, - Бэм кивнул.   
\- Принеси сигареты, пожалуйста.   
Довольно очевидно было, что она отсылает его специально, и Бэм не очень-то охотно встал. Посмотрел на Джексона, и только когда тот мотнул головой, мол, «Давай-давай», поплелся за дверь.   
\- Неловко как-то при нем, - сказала нуна, когда Бэм-Бэм вышел.   
\- Ага, - сказал Джексон. – Это ты его еще плохо знаешь.   
Кайе открыл дверь обратно, и Бэм-Бэм с той стороны ввалился в нее внутрь.   
\- Тебе что сказали? – спросил Джексон.   
\- Иду, - набычился Бэм.   
Теперь действительно пошел. Вниз по лестнице.   
Нуна с непонятной гордостью цокнула языком и непонятно прокомментировала:  
\- Вылитый я в молодости, - а потом снова стала серьезной: - Модификация… Ну ты сам знаешь, для чего таких хорошеньких делают.   
Джексон кивнул.   
\- Настроен на хозяина, но со степенями защиты что-то сделали… Я говорила, я не разбираюсь, но они сложнее, чем стандартные, и… И все.   
Кайе, видно было, ожидал услышать больше.   
\- В смысле все? Посмотри еще. Прямо сегодня днем, поищи… В него что-то записали, и я хочу знать – что.   
Джексон встал за ее спиной, бесполезно пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разобрать на экране.   
Или не совсем.  
Как полный ноль рядом с ней, он просто искал очевидное для всех простых смертных, не разбирающихся в программировании и ни в чем таком – просто даты, даты прошивок.   
\- Вот, - он ткнул куда-то пальцем, и нуна сказала:  
\- А…   
Потом будто задумалась вслух:  
\- Я такого не знаю, нет, - она помотала головой. – В него не записали, его, как бы сказать… заставили что-то запомнить. Это невозможно прочитать, оно в его памяти, как… ну вот как ты или я помним, как учились в школе.   
\- А заставить его рассказать можно?   
Нуна снова помотала головой:  
\- Защиту может снять только хозяин.   
\- А если сломать? – спросил Марк.   
\- Понимаешь, - она протянула это с какой-то мечтательной интонацией и вытянула ноги, поставив их на батарею под столом, - в его голове, буквально, зеленые стрекозы тащат на росяных ниточках алмазную колесницу… Как в этих чудных хокку, важен каждый звук. Каждая реакция этого мальчика так же сложна, как дисперсия в радуге. Она следствие миллионов отработавших связей, как у любого нормального человека, и когда ты полезешь в его голову ломать что-то одно, я боюсь, сломается все разом.   
\- Ясно, - мрачно отметился, что понял, Марк.   
\- И потом, - добавила нуна, скидывая задранные ноги с батареи обратно на пол, потому что с блоком сигарет в руках вошел Бэм-Бэм, - если бы мне всралось таким заниматься, я бы точно не поскупилась на защиту. В смысле, когда ценность информации намного больше ценности носителя, в случае угрозы носитель уничтожается.   
Чтобы Бэм не понял больше, чем успел понять, она перешла на дурацкий заумный язык – Джексон и Марк прекрасно сообразили, о чем она.   
\- Значит, сделать с этим ничего нельзя, - подвел итог Джексон.   
\- Вроде того, - согласилась нуна. Она забрала сигареты, открыла пачку и окно. - Эта программа перестанет быть угрозой, когда выполнится.   
Бэм-Бэм смотрел на нее исподлобья – то ли ему не нравилось, что она курит, то ли он обиделся, и девушка усмехнулась.   
Подошла к нему, взяла его за руку – приложила свою ладонь к его ладони – и спросила:  
\- Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?   
\- Тебе нравится моя рука? – спросил Бэм-Бэм в ответ.   
\- Вот, - нуна кивнула, - сбой в полете алмазной колесницы. Сначала на меня сработал сканер отпечатков, а потом включилась защита. Как-то они неаккуратно ее запилили…   
Бэм снова смотрел взглядом «А что я пропустил?».   
\- Это все, что ты хотел? – спросила нуна у Кайе.   
\- Вообще, я хотел остаться на ночь, - заподмигивал Джексон, став в мгновение ока противным и масляным. Нуна сморщилась, так, мол, «как достали твои тупые шутки», но Кайе и ухом не повел – снял с плеча рюкзак Ёнчжэ и стал в нем шариться.  
\- Эй, это же Ёнчжэ… - вступился за самого любимого из спутников Бэм-Бэм.   
\- Да я знаю, - весело ответил Джексон, а потом продемонстрировал вытащенную откуда-то из глубин пачку денег, - смотри, какой наш транс состоятельный… Вот, у меня еще одна есть, - он, наконец, нашел что искал, и протянул это подруге.   
Еще одна карточка.   
Правильно, Ёнчжэ же не просто так со своим рюкзаком не расстается. Спать его кладет под подушку.   
Нуна с осуждением покачала головой и вернулась на свое место – снова сколько-то щелкала пальцем по тачпаду и читала.   
К своему стыду Марк признал, что ему тоже ой как интересно заглянуть в чужую личную жизнь, и, когда очевидное было признано, стал слушать внимательно и без всяких угрызений совести.   
\- Основная прошивка как у Бэма, - сказала нуна, и Джексон увлеченно покивал – Ёнчжэ же постоянно выглядит как «Я знаю, что ты меня хочешь. Хоти дальше», он и не сомневался, - только поверх нее куча модулей, как будто его тщательно настраивали под кого-то очень… со странным вкусом.   
Что она там вычитала, Марк не понял, но выглядела она так, будто случайно открыла видео, а оно оказалось клубничным.   
Джексона же ни капли не удивило – Ёнчжэ транс, вообще извращенец и можно заложить зуб, что среди этой «кучи модов» есть что-нибудь непресное, вроде БДСМчика.   
Ёнчжэ же просто огонь.   
\- Интеграция проведена давно, и характер у него… нехреново выраженный… Я хочу с ним познакомиться, - внезапно закончила нуна и выжидательно посмотрела на Джексона.   
\- Не, не-е-е-е, - снова послышался хрипломерзкий джексоновский кошачий голос. – Вдвоем вы меня с ума сведете…  
Если что-то нуна одобрила, то оно совершенно точно с душком.   
\- Ну и все тогда, - обиделась джексоновская подруга. – Проваливай.   
\- Ага, - сказал Джексон. – А поцеловаться?   
Джексон пристал к нуне и делал вид, что хочет чмокнуть ее в шею, куда-нибудь пониже… Нуна делала вид, что психует.   
\- Топайте-топайте, - Кайе помахал Марку и Бэму, чтобы выметались. – Мне надо с нуной попрощаться-а-а-а, вы мне мешаете.   
Марк усмехнулся и зашагал на выход.   
Бэм потянулся за ним.   
Немножко придурочная нуна и Джексон издавали странные звуки.   
\- Ну, чего еще? – спросила нуна, когда Марк и мальчик вышли. – Я тебя насквозь вижу, бесстыжая ты скотина.   
\- Никогда не угадаешь, - расцвел улыбкой Джексон и потянулся что-то вытаскивать из заднего кармана. А потом сказал: - Во!  
\- У тебя совесть есть? – просто так поинтересовалась нуна.   
Джексон заулыбался так что прямо до ушей, помотал головой и протянул подруге еще одну карту. Третью.   
Может, именно она удивила девушку даже больше первых двух, потому что нуна подняла бровь:  
\- А? А она пустая.   
\- Чё, совсем? – тоже удивился Джексон.   
\- Нет, совсем пустой она быть не может, идиот, - рассердилась нуна. – Препрошивка есть, иначе она была бы как мебель. Но больше ничего нет.   
\- В смысле, она не секс…  
\- Нет, - оборвала нуна.   
\- Может, готовить?   
\- Неа.  
\- Убираться? – решил предположить даже самое неочевидное Джексон.   
Нуна помотала головой.   
\- Ох, ну ладно, - согласился Джексон, упрятывая карту обратно в потайной кармашек. Так ведь даже сложнее, на самом деле, серьезнее. – Ладно, нуна, ох помогла ты мне, спасибо…  
Чего там Джексон вдруг запричитал, было непонятно, потому что нуна сама решила попрощаться по-хорошему, и подкатывать не пришлось.   
В смысле, встала на носочки, обняла за плечи и поцеловала.   
И вовсе не в щечку.   
И вовсе Джексон не торопился уходить. 

 

Ёнчжэ стоял у машины, опираясь задницей о капот, и курил сигареты Джексона – на вытоптанном снегу вокруг его кроссовок уже валялось хапчика три.   
Марк встал рядом, тоже прислонившись к машине, засунул руки поглубже в карманы, поднял голову посмотреть на небо и… закрыл глаза.   
Медленные пышные снежинки опускались на лицо и таяли.   
Дышать холодным морозным воздухом было классно, хоть лишние мысли и толпились в голове и наступали друг другу на ноги.   
Бэм-Бэм болтался в центре огороженного сеткой двора, пинал снег и смотрел на прожектор.   
Ёнчжэ кашлянул тем кашлем, который бывает, если курить по четыре подряд, а потом высказался:  
\- Мне кажется, он тебя обманывает, - и указал сигаретой на двухэтажное здание, в которое они его не взяли с собой.   
Наверно, он был обижен.   
Марк промолчал.   
А что, надо было бросаться защищать Джексона?   
Нет. 

 

\- Ну, теперь точно пока, - сказал Джексон, завязав концы банданы с черепами в узел за головой.   
\- Пока, - сказала нуна.   
Кайе подхватил не свой рюкзак, махнул рукой и вышел.   
Сколько-то его быстрые шаги было слышно на лестнице.   
Нуна залочила компьютер, выключила свет в кабинете, но не ушла. Встала у окна и из него смотрела, как Джексон вприпрыжку сбежал с лестницы, открыл заднюю дверь машины и кому-то туда швырнул рюкзак.   
Рассмеялся при этом, или лучше сказать поржал – может, ей только показалось, что, как на морозе, от его дыхания получилось белое облачко.   
Кайе нырнул в машину, она завелась, мигнула красным и тронулась.   
Нуна думала, что, может быть, вечно чем-то занятый и куда-то спешащий Кайе, у которого всегда все просто до смерти важно и совершенно нет времени остаться…  
Может, он был самым классным из парней, которых она встречала.   
Его тупые шуточки, всегдашняя пошлость, низкий рост и широкие плечи под черной кожей куртки – это все так…  
Не-е-е-ет. Никогда. Нет. Просто нет.   
Нуна усмехнулась, забрала сигаретный блок и вышла.   
Джексон просто ужасен со всех сторон.   
Ходячая катастрофа.


	7. x-7

Кайе был необычайно воодушевлен и в настроении травить свои сомнительные шутки.   
Он закурил, не спрашивая, как всегда, у спутников, угодно ли им окунуться в волну сигаретного дыма и холода из окна (Марка ведь довести до возмущения вовсе невозможно, а остальным двоим должно быть все равно), и поинтересовался:  
\- Транс, а транс, а какого размера чулки были?   
Ёнчжэ сразу же сузил глаза (они от этого стали косить чуточку сильнее обычного) и с вида стал злобный-презлобный.   
Сказал:  
\- Не твое дело, - и сложил руки на груди.  
Крылья его красивого аккуратного носа раздувались, как у летучей мыши.   
\- Ладно, - согласился добродушный Джексон. – Давай у Скайнета спросим.   
Он активировал поисковую строку навигатора и громко произнес:  
\- Окей, расскажи мне, как выбрать чулки.   
Зеленая карта с маршрутом затейливо свернулась, и вместо нее высыпались результаты поиска. Предупредительный до настырности поисковик женским голосом начал:  
\- Чтобы определить размер чулок, прежде всего нужно оценить длину ноги и обхват бедра. Чтобы тебе было удобно, я нашла для тебя таблицу….  
Оторопевший Ёнчжэ посмотрел на экран: под всегдашним вопросом «Был ли этот результат полезен?» не знающего, как бы посильнее досадить пользователю, поисковика действительно красовалась таблица и схематическая картинка женских ног – где и как мерять.   
И ее Джексон внимательно изучал, вполголоса вчитываясь:   
\- В сантиметрах от пятки до верха… До какого верха? – спросил он у Марка. – До жопы, что ли? Это же чулки…  
Марк как-то неожиданно дебильно для него хихикнул и пожал плечами.   
Бэм грыз ногти и хихикал еще дебильнее несмотря на смертьнесущий взгляд Ёнчжэ.   
\- Так, транс… Сколько твоих божественных ног будет в сантиметрах?   
\- Я не мерял, - рявкнул Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - еще добродушнее стал уговаривать Джексон, - я же не про член спрашиваю.   
Марк загрыз палец и совсем отвернулся в окно. Судя по взвизгу, Ёнчжэ за что-то ущипнул Бэма.   
\- Ах-х-х, - посетовал Кайе. И снова обратился к поисковику: - Эй, давай другую таблицу, эту мы не осилили.   
\- Еще один метод заключается в определении размера по росту и весу, для этого надо…  
\- Заткнись, - весело поблагодарил робота за услуги Джексон, отключая назойливый женский голос.   
Потому что в этой-то таблице все было просто, как для ежиков.   
Джексон оглянулся назад, будто пытался взглядом измерить сидячего (и даже больше – деформированного злостью) трансмальчика, и, наверно, захотел убедиться, что прав, взглянув на напарника, так, мол, «давай покажем, что нам не слабо».   
И хрен уж знает, что подбило Марка на участие в этой афере «Раздразни хомячка», но он довольно уверенно ткнул пальцем в «176см», потом, подумав, съехал ниже до «174см» и вправо до «60кг».   
Джексон согласно закивал, выражая свое одобрение: получались какие-то загадочные «ЗМ», но хрен уж с ними, надо просто запомнить.   
Ничего не говорил Ёнчжэ просто потому, что нечего – «174/58» было написано в его паспорте.   
И все же он не удержался, злорадно заметив:  
\- Это европейские размеры.   
\- А мы парижские чулки приобретем, - охотно согласился Джексон.   
Бэму было так весело, что он настукивал ногой (чтобы снова не рассмеяться вслух и не быть ущипанным за бок), как будто хотел писать.   
В горах небо было темно-синим, по-настоящему ночным, но часто загоралось мерцающим жёлтым, когда навстречу, еще не видная из-за поворота, двигалась какая-нибудь машина.   
Особенно сильно небо сияло от фур и трейлеров, и тогда даже Марку это напоминало что-то такое, что он читал в детстве, сказочное.   
Бэм-Бэм нехитро развлекался тем, что прижимался лбом к холодному, запотевающему от его дыхания стеклу, и зажмуривался, когда фуры проносились мимо, взметая снег с обочин – наверно, воображал себя каким-то супергероем, неосязаемым, бестелесным, сквозь которого можно промчаться на машине, а он все равно от этого не умрет.   
Джексон просто вел машину.   
Только Ёнчжэ все еще сердился, и в конце концов пробурчал:  
\- Что за дрянь у вас все время играет? – кивая на проигрыватель.   
Кайе переглянулся с Марком: это он Сатоши-сана дрянью обозвал?  
В восьмые ворота внутреннего города Вавилона, ворота Иштар, покрытые голубой глазурью, на которых молодые тельцы с опущенными головами, рычащие львы и вытянувшие шеи и хвосты драконы-сирруш, жрецы проносили сверкающее, как солнце, золото для могущественнейшего из всех Мардука. 

 

По ту сторону гор небо стало светлее, прочно серо-светящимся от огней, которые отражались от забитых снегом облаков – впереди город.   
Еще далеко до него, далеко даже до пригорода, пришлось постоять под мостом: что-то там наверху делали, и движение было открыто только в одну сторону.   
Дожидаясь своей очереди ехать по свободной полосе, Джексон курил в окно и назло Ёнчжэ громко тянул вслед за божественным гильгамешским вокалистом:  
\- Нау-у-у, зе ворлд бикамз уан, - и наяривал своим тяжелым ботинком по коврику в ритм счастливым и завинчивающимся лететь гитарам.   
И подкидывал зажигалку до потолка.   
\- Намида нагасу хиби, - вдруг напел Ёнчжэ, - кокоро но оку ни… кицуна уо мусуби.   
Зажигалка упала.   
\- Нифига себе, - коротко оценил Джексон.   
Голос как у боженьки в райских кущах, какой-то весь мягкий до стеснительного, но ангельский.   
Сам он мог постольку поскольку голос низкий, и медведь на ухо не наступил… Марка подпеть было не подбить – он только тихо матерился.   
В общем, это было классно, но хвалить и восхищаться вслух Джексон, естественно, воздержался.   
Только Бэм сказал:  
\- Ва-а-а-у… - но и то не из-за Ёнчжэ, а просто потому, что они, наконец, тронулись и теперь проезжали под мостом.   
А там, наверху, что-то варили – яркие-яркие до слез праздничные искры сварки валились сверху, из темноты, и тухли, как звездный дождь, не долетая до кузова проезжающих под мостом машин.   
И было очень странно, что это казалось настолько красиво.   
\- Как фейерверк, - с непонятной грустью пробормотал Ёнчжэ, когда уже проехали мимо.   
Оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз…  
\- А что такое фейерверк? – как всегда поинтересовался Бэм-Бэм.   
\- Ну, - Ёнчжэ что-то невнятное взмахнул руками, но, видимо, правда не знал, как объяснить. Как объяснить, что люди зажигают огни и свет просто так, потому что это красиво? – По-твоему это зима-зима… Но красиво…  
Джексона, молча слушавшего, снова дернуло: захотелось бесчинствовать и дурачиться, потому что зима, потому что Бэму нравилось.   
Можно ли вообразить что-то глупее и приятнее, чем творить несусветное только чтобы эти любопытные глаза разошлись еще шире – и на черных поверхностях утонули бы эти искры?   
\- Ты как пить дать зассышь, - обратился Кайе к Бэм-Бэму, - в них порох, и они хлопают.   
\- И ничего я не зассу, - оскорбился Бэм, - вообще ни капельки.   
Джексон как-то окольными путями предложил Бэму показать фейерверк, Бэм согласился – на том и успокоились.   
Когда их универсал проскочил указатель на въезде в пригород, очень похожая на их собственную, такая же большая и черная машина тронулась с обочины и влилась в разреженный предвечерний поток на дороге. 

 

В пригороде, когда он уж стал нормальным, когда по бокам окружной дороги появились забросанные снегом по самые крыши маленьких домиков сады, а потом и кучки уродливых каменных двух-, трехэтажных домов, всем своим безрадостным и давящим видом напоминавшие о принадлежности в недавнем прошлом к северной части Кореи, Джексон свернул на заправку.   
Там в очереди к заправочным автоматам кроме их машины был только маленький крытый тентом грузовичок, и Марк вместе с остальными вылез размяться.   
\- Жрать хочу-у-у, - Бэм задергал мех на куртке Ёнчжэ и даже стал подпрыгивать – его так никто и не накормил. – Ёнчжэ-я-я…   
Судя по раздираемой какими-то противоречиями хорошенькой мордашке Ёнчжэ, жрать он тоже хотел ой-ей как, даже так сильно, что надеялся на что-нибудь большее, чем кофе и пончик с заправки.   
\- Ладно, - вдруг согласился транс, сворачивая к кафе, из которого просто тянуло теплом и запахом чего-то печеного.   
Марк решил от них не отставать, но сначала удовлетворить другие нужды, присутствия посторонних совсем не требующие.   
Марк никогда не пытался казаться самым умным, даже наоборот, ему казалось, что его мозги не предназначены для думанья и размышления совсем, максимум – разобраться с насущными проблемами. Совершенно точно, что Марк не гений, и, может, в качестве компенсации этого факта, у него необычные отношения с миром вещей, просто мистические.   
Пространство и положение в нем физических, материальных объектов он чувствует острее, чем нормальные люди (поэтому так удивительно ловок стоять на руках, переворачиваться в прыжке и пускать снежки в глаз), а уж свое чутье он иногда рад бы заткнуть, но не выходит.   
«Эй-ка, - говорит оно. – А помнишь про жопу? Обернись, ха-ха»  
Закрывая за собой уродливую синюю дверь туалета, Марк правда оборачивается: большая черная тачка пролетает поворот заправки, а потом резко тормозит – метрах в десяти дальше за выездом.   
«И чего?» - думает Марк, исчезая за уродливой синей дверью.   
Кофе – это кипяток, и в нем какая-то намешана дешевая дрянь. Пончики жирные и сладкие.   
Марк выходит на улицу, надеясь, что там быстрее остынет и перестанет жечь язык.   
Вся странная компания, которая чем-то насмешила с по-деревенски завязанными в хвостик и вчера точно не мытыми волосами кассиршу, выкатывается на улицу.   
Марк тоже вдруг испытывает острое желание помыться и сменить свой несвежий свитер на что-нибудь ароматное и свежевыстиранное Би Ай, которая добавляет кондиционер, когда не забывает добавить. Может, стоит тоже обзавестись банданой, чтобы его белые крашеные волосы так очевидно не сообщали, сколько он не мылся – а то Джексону больно хорошо…  
\- А дай твой попробовать?   
У Кайе отчетливая синева на щеках, и он ржет, когда тянет свой пончик от Бэм-Бэма, а тот тщится, пока не отобрали, откусить побольше, и от этого почему-то даже нагибается, так что его худая задница торчит, напрашиваясь на волшебный пинок.   
Бэм умудряется оторвать от пончика три четверти, когда по инерции отскакивает назад, и ржет тоже над тем, как Кайе от этого офигел.   
Его глаза сужаются до сильно собой довольных полумесяцев, и выражение лица такое «Ой-а-что-такое», и он пальцем помогает себе затолкать не умещающееся побыстрее в рот, пока Кайе не конфисковал обратно.   
Элегантный в своих мехах Ёнчжэ топчется рядом и элегантно попивает кофеек, несмотря на то, что он дрянь.   
И зачем ему понадобилось платить за кофе и пончики, которых хотел Бэм-Бэм?   
Кайе посмеялся над ним, пока он, как дурак, пока кассирша ждала, рылся в рюкзаке, пытаясь вытащить пару сотен из своей толстой пачки денег и не показать ее целиком.   
Джексон же все там обшарил, это понятно по его виду.   
Кофе на вкус становится совсем противным, когда Ёнчжэ вдруг соображает, что не из-за денег Джексон отобрал у него рюкзак, и не потому, что боялся, что Ёнчжэ сбежит. Ему кое-что другое надо было.  
Снова глаза Ёнчжэ начинают косить немного сильнее, когда он тяжело смотрит на Кайе, но, тот, кажется, действительно не понимает.   
Только ухмыляется:  
\- Чего, подруга? – и, опирающийся сзади о плечо Бэм-Бэма, который поглощен своим собственным пончиком, в ответ рассматривает родинку под левым глазом Ёнчжэ.   
Почему-то родинка и когда на нее смотрят всегда смущает Ёнчжэ, и он отворачивается.   
«Ладно, окей, теперь Джексон знает о нем все»  
Марк выбрасывает кофе, немного не допив из стаканчика, и идет обратно к машине.   
Большая черная тачка так и стоит на выезде с заправки. 

 

Если извивающиеся по предгорьям дороги бывшей Северной Кореи чистят от снега так же хорошо, как в остальном мире, который всегда был нормальным, Кайе думает, что торопиться им некуда.   
Эти его два дня стали каким-то очень осязаемым отрезком времени, и он не хочет, например, чтобы от двух дней осталось полтора.   
Два с половиной, впрочем, тоже уже лишнего.   
Они успевают, и он предлагает Марку:   
\- Давай заночуем здесь? Достало по темноте ехать.   
Марк говорит что-то вроде:  
\- М-м-м-ага, - и смотрит в свое зеркало справа. В нем как всегда мало что видно, и он вглядывается в зеркало заднего вида.   
Черный универсал иногда мелькает в потоке перестраивающихся машин своей мордой с огромной решеткой бампера.   
Может, конечно, фигня и совпадение, но хорошо бы проверить.   
Может даже, это Югём решил спустя три дня подстраховаться и выяснить, не сбились ли они с пути по причине своего известного крайнего любопытства выяснять, что они везут, куда и зачем, но машины «Иштар» все одинаковые и обязательно с оранжевыми надписями «Иштар гейт» на крыльях.   
\- Кто? – Джексон соображает быстро, тоже рассматривая виды на трассу в зеркало.   
\- Черный ровер, - тихо говорит Марк, чтобы раньше времени не пугать что-то обсуждающих Бэма и Ёнчжэ.   
Джексон перестраивается в крайний левый ряд и разгоняется – черная тачка не пропадает из вида. Кайе сбавляет скорость и едет медленно, как потрепанные машинки-тихоходы из пригородов, везущие прикрученными к крышам доски и хозяйственное хламье, прижимается к обочине справа, но универсал наглеет и не сильно прячась занимает свое место в еле ползущем потоке позади них.   
\- Ёб твою… - тихо говорит Джексон.   
Вообще, это напрягает очень сильно: кажется, они нигде так чтобы очень не светились, внимания к себе не привлекали – а тут так по-скотски им намекают, что придется встретиться.   
\- Эй, транс, - Джексон зовет Ёнчжэ, - посмотри-ка назад… Это твои друзья или наши?   
\- Чего? – Ёнчжэ подскакивает, но, видимо, от испуга соображает быстро – переворачивается на сиденье и разглядывает дорогу позади.   
Моргающий Бэм-Бэм повторяет все за старшим, только, наверно, боится меньше, а то и вовсе никак.   
Джексон специально ничего не уточняет – и ведь лучше бы Ёнчжэ узнал «своих друзей», чем они выяснят, что у них теперь есть «общие».   
Что-то ему подсказывает, что от «друзей Ёнчжэ» у них с Марком хватит ума отделаться, а вот «общие друзья» - это внезапный, очень неприятный и, честно говоря, довольно опасный поджопник от судьбы, которая о своем чувстве юмора не напоминала целых четыре дня, так что они расслабились.   
\- Блин, блин, блин, - Марк видит только черные кожаные рукава куртки – Ёнчжэ сполз на сиденье и закрыл лицо руками.   
По нему тоже было видно, что то, как быстро растаяли его розовые мечты про «как он сбежал и никто никогда его больше не найдет», оставили его с отчетливым и неприятным чувством «какой же я дурак».   
\- Твои, значит, - подвел итог Джексон.   
Бог его знает, как Ёнчжэ узнал машину, может, по номерам – парни сзади прижимались достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть цифры на знаке, но Кайе был рад, что это теперь персонально страх Ёнчжэ, а не его собственный.   
Ведь так ему и надо: понятно же, что это кредитка.   
С трассы в снегу его увезла машина «Иштар», потом он отметился в бутике того провинциального городишки (и до кучи нагло в паре-тройке банкоматов, где снял свою пачку денег)… Дорога по горам одна, тачка с надписью «Иштар» не въезжала в этот город впереди – этим «друзьям Ёнчжэ» даже не надо было быть гениями, чтобы понять, что их беглец все еще здесь, и их просто надо подождать на въезде в город.   
И когда Джексон снова появился на дороге, вернувшись с крюка, который дал в сторону городка, где жила нуна, ничего удивительного, что «друзья Ёнчжэ» так вальяжно присели им на хвост.  
\- Чё будешь делать, транс? – спросил Джексон, в заднее зеркало пытаясь высмотреть опущенное лицо Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ты можешь от них оторваться? – с надеждой спросил ангельский голос Ёнчжэ.   
\- Где? – спросил Кайе. – Здесь?   
Они все еще на окружной, и по бокам последний перед городом заснеженный лес или заметенные поля.   
\- Они же тебя по руке-ноге не растянут? – вяло спросил Джексон. – Ты же бесценный просто…  
\- Я НЕ ХОЧУ возвращаться, - психанул Ёнчжэ.   
\- Джексон… - тихо позвал Бэм-Бэм, положив руку на подголовник водительского кресла.   
\- Чего Джексон? – хмуро оборвал Кайе. – Он мне еще не отсосал, чтоб я из-за него по роже получал.   
\- Но… - Бэм теперь смотрел на Марка с той же надеждой, с которой раньше на Джексона. Даже больше – несмотря на глумливый ответ старшего, этой надежды нисколько не стало меньше: в глазах Бэм-Бэма оба экспедитора «Иштар» по-прежнему были героями, которые точно спасут мир. А тут даже не мир, а всего один Ёнчжэ. – У вас же есть оружие…  
\- Не лезь, Бэм, - с досадой одернул его Ёнчжэ.   
А Марк ответил:  
\- Я думаю, у них оно тоже есть.   
Собственная участь была Ёнчжэ ясна и понятна: помогать ему никто не собирается, а унижаться и просить…  
Он не такой, его «пожалуйста» зубы не разжать.   
Ёнчжэ заоглядывался вокруг, как будто начал собираться: расстегнул рюкзак, проверил деньги, застегнул обратно. Куртку тоже застегнул до упора.   
Хотелось на прощанье что-то сказать Бэм-Бэму, вроде, мол, «Ты всегда можешь меня найти», но где надо будет искать – этого Ёнчжэ не знал.   
Бэм смотрел на него с ужасом и таким взглядом, будто не собирался, ну совсем-совсем отказывался верить, что так все и закончится.   
\- Я выйду в городе, - сообщил Ёнчжэ. И единственная малюсенькая просьба для Джексона прозвучала, когда он опустил голову: - Остановись где-нибудь, где народа побольше, но чтобы видно было, что я вышел. Вас они не тронут.   
Марк смотрел на Джексона и как-то отстраненно думал, что Ёнчжэ ему даже нравится – причитать и плакать он, видимо, не собирался, а снова стал решительным и на все готовым, как той ночью, когда они встретились.   
Кайе, по мнению Марка, тоже хорош: по шкале от одного до десяти его рож из категории «Бля, ну» сейчас была девятка, и Марк был уверен, что его крутое мужское достоинство снова варится в собственном соку, булькает и пенится.   
Зовет показать беззащитному трансмальчику, у кого чугунные яйца.   
Проблема только в том, что устраивать подобные выставки сплавов из стали на работе – чревато, но что-то Марк вместе с этой компанией окончательно испортился и теперь совсем не «джакканаи кид», как зовет его Джексон.   
\- Ты трус, - вдруг отчетливо сказал Бэм и пнул ногой в водительское кресло.   
\- Заткнись, - ответил Джексон.   
Марк взглянул на него сбоку таким взглядом, мол, «Если тебе интересно мое мнение, и ты боишься, что я стану читать мораль… То я вообще-то не стану»  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Джексон. И обратился к Ёнчжэ: - Прижмись и молчи, пока не скажут.   
Бэм ликовал: йа-йа-йа, он всегда знал, что так будет. Ну а остальное – это детали.   
Ёнчжэ хотел оскорбиться за «прижмись», но вместо этого почему-то немножко успокоился, и его перестало потряхивать от напряжения.   
Прекрасно вообще вылепленный боженькой, но без умысла «думать», Марк задумался о проблеме: видно было, что Джексон уже приготовился махать кулаками и за приглянувшегося ему транса готов был получить по своей небритой роже – только Бэм-Бэма надо было сообразить оставить где-нибудь в безопасном месте.   
Что-то в этом плане Марку очень претило, и даже не то, что он огребет по морде вместе с Кайе, а минет в качестве награды его нисколько не прельщает, просто…   
Хотелось чего-то поизящнее.   
Марк потянулся к навигатору, включил настройки, сменил стандартную на специальную.   
За окном уже город – светофоры, магазины, спешащие по домам от снега люди с кульками продуктов в руках.   
Где-то позади отстали из-за светофора их, прости господи, «друзья».   
Оранжевая на черном, на экран навигатора выплыла надпись «Иштар гейт ассистант» и замигал значок «Авторизуйтесь».   
\- Туан, Иен, - сказал Марк, - сорок два восемь.   
Ёнчжэ нервно передернул плечами: во-первых, он почему-то был уверен, что «Марк» - имя настоящее. Во-вторых, это что-то уже боевик какой-то: когда вместо схематичной, какая была на нормальном навигаторе, загрузилась спутниковая карта, подробная и… трехмерная.   
\- А что это такое? – тут же вылез разнюхивать Бэм-Бэм.   
\- Карта же, - пожал плечами Джексон. – Только немножко…   
Чего немножко, Ёнчжэ понял, когда Марк наложил поверх изображения со спутника несколько слоев - на первом двигались светящиеся размазанные точки, и удивленный Бэм прочитал:  
\- Хит анализис фор паст фри дейз… А что такое хит?   
\- Тепловая диаграмма, - пояснил Марк. – Где ничего не светится, там людей почти нет.   
\- Офигеть, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Если сегодня выберется, дальше всю жизнь станет жить и оглядываться – ну ладно кредитную карту нашли, но чтобы его сверху снимали и замеряли, сколько тепла он выпустил в воздух…  
\- Думай-ка быстрее, - поторопил Джексон, руливший машину следом за каким-то розовым кошмарным седаном просто потому, что так не надо было напрягаться и думать, куда свернуть на следующем перекрестке.   
\- Думаю, - послушно согласился Марк. Не неожиданно, что на его карте самым глухим районом города оказался железнодорожный вокзал. В смысле, сам вокзал кишел спешащими людьми, а вот пути за ним были местами безлюдными в любое время суток. Марк, до чего-то додумавшись, обратился к Ёнчжэ: - Надеюсь, бегаешь ты быстро.   
Раздвигая карту пальцами, Марк увеличил окрестности вокзала и наложил новый слой, который назывался «Дэд энд», и, что-то высмотрев, ткнул пальцем:   
\- Вот подойдет.   
Ёнчжэ без большого доверия уставился на карту, которая перешла в режим 3D, и на ней стало можно рассмотреть тупичок, тянувшийся вдоль какой-то стены, с другой стороны огороженный забором – уродливые и нагоняющие страх окрестности вокзала, где одни гаражи, автомойки и склады чего-то непонятного.   
\- Вот тут пролезешь, - Марк показал размытое пятно, ведущее куда-то в черноту (видимо, даже суперпродвинутая карта «Иштар» не могла дать такого разрешения) мимо забора и стоящих возле мусорных баков, - дальше через пути в сторону вокзала… А там мы тебя подберем.   
\- А если этой дыры, - Ёнчжэ с сомнением ткнул в карту, - тут вовсе нет, и там реально тупик?   
\- Должна быть, - сказал Марк. – Карты обновляются регулярно.   
\- Или снова будешь чулки носить, - вставил Джексон.   
Ёнчжэ не то чтобы сильно нравилась идея бегать ночью по железнодорожным путям, но не возвращаться же ему откуда только удрал.   
Видимо, Бэм почувствовал, что маленькому трансу очень не по себе сейчас, и как мог утешил – обнял и сказал:  
\- Ты справишься.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Марк, задумчиво почесывая ухо. – А Бэм-Бэм нам скажет, где тебя найти.   
Он вытянул из бардачка два устройства хэндс-фри и протянул назад:  
\- Работают километра на четыре, так что удирать не стесняйся.   
\- А-ха-а, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
И нервно рассмеялся.   
Джексон бросил розовую машину впереди и на следующем перекрестке свернул обратно к центру города. 

 

Как мог Кайе изображал испуганного преследованием идиотика. Как будто они только сейчас заметили хвост из черного ровера, Джексон метался из левого ряда в правый, делал вид, что попытался затаиться во внутреннем дворе выстроенных квадратом пятиэтажек, резко сворачивал на перекрестках и давал круги.   
Ему даже начало казаться, что те парни, позади, сейчас ухмыляются – и им очень свежо и юморно наблюдать за метаниями своей жертвы.   
Четырехполосный с парком посередине проспект, спускавшийся к железнодорожному вокзалу, оборвался огромной площадью, вокруг которой машины двигались по кольцу – им надо было сделать полукруг и спуститься по одной из узких улиц, которая лучом втыкалась в это круглое асфальтированное солнце.   
Там уже начинался безлюдный райончик, вселяющий небезосновательный страх передвигаться по нему ночью, о котором говорил Марк.   
Джексон разогнался и вызывал, надо полагать, матерные возгласы у водителей машин, медленно двигавшихся по узкой улице в одном с ним направлении, когда проносился мимо – сзади непристегнутых ремнями Ёнчжэ и Бэм-Бэма на раздолбанной дороге трясло, как пироги в котомке.   
Осталось только начать распространять кислый капустный запах страха.   
Черный ровер подотстал в этой гонке, и Джексон, мощно крутанув руль – Ёнчжэ со смешанным чувством страха и восторга смотрел, как из под колес вывернуло фонтаны снега, и слушал рычание буксанувшего двигателя – спятился в тупичок Марка.   
Задом проехал по нему до конца, пока не уперся в мусорные баки, потом погасил фары и выключил двигатель.   
Сидеть в темноте было неприятно, и сердце глухо бухало в груди, под меховой курткой, и Ёнчжэ даже на минуту подумал, что их в самом деле могли потерять.   
Что же, это было бы здорово.   
Но спустя эту минуту сидения в темноте, черный универсал медленно зарулил в тупик вслед за ними и остановился метрах в десяти.   
Бэм-Бэм торопливо обнял Ёнчжэ, который натягивал свой рюкзак.   
\- Удачи, транс, - пожелал Джексон, раскуривая сигарету.   
\- Ага, - сказал Ёнчжэ, поплотнее втыкая заглушку хэндс-фри в ухо.   
\- Пошли, - сказал Марк.   
Две передние двери открылись.   
Выходя, Марк уронил свою куртку, и секунд пять наклонялся подобрать. Потом разогнулся, медленно натянул рукава и пошел за Кайе, который, прищурившись, затягивался и смотрел на черные стекла машины впереди.   
Две ее передние двери тоже открылись, и Джексон, наконец, смог посмотреть на «друзей Ёнчжэ» не через зеркало заднего вида.   
Водитель был маленьким, походил сердитыми круглыми глазами на чем-то взбешенного плюшевого медведя и долбанул дверью, когда закрывал ее.   
Второй, наоборот, казался вальяжным и как будто чему-то ухмыляющимся – кокетливо поправил роскошную уложенную челку, дернул широкими плечами, расправляя рыжий воротник на кожаной куртке, и неспеша зашагал вперед.   
Он был высокий, даже выше Марка. Второй казался рядом с ним полуросликом.   
По-прежнему негодующим на что-то.   
\- Чем обязаны? – изобразив галантный поклончик, осведомился у них Джексон.   
Бэм-Бэм смотрел на экспедиторов «Иштар» со своего места со смесью беспокойства и восхищения – включенные фары обеих машин заливали темноту и снег светом, и в нем за контрастными фигурами двух парней можно было рассмотреть слишком много деталей.  
Высокий и тонкий Марк, его светло-голубые джинсы на худых ногах, и между ними тоже свет, так что кажется, что они кривые. Как он привычно горбится, будто ему холодно, и мотает головой в высоком вороте колючего свитера.   
Джексон рядом с ним ниже на полголовы, но раза в полтора шире – то ли на самом деле так, то ли только кажется из-за его байкерской куртки и мешковатых, заправленных в ботинки брюк.   
Концы его банданы с черепами и черные волосы подрагивают на сыром ветру.   
В наушнике Бэм-Бэма тяжелое дыхание бегущего Ёнчжэ, и он, как самый жуткий фанат группы поддержки, тихо говорит:  
\- Ёнчжэ-я-я, держись…  
Ёнчжэ ничего с собой поделать не может, тихо смеется. Выходит больше похоже на хрюканье, потому что дыхание у него как у машины – раз, два, три, выдох…  
Как сумасшедшая комета, он несется по ту сторону забора, огораживающего территорию городского автобусного парка, проваливается в снег белыми кроссовками, поправляет рюкзак.   
От его груди, из расстегнутой куртки, валит тонкий парок.   
Впереди гаражи, а за ними ветки железнодорожного полотна.   
\- Да ничем, собственно, - легко кивает тот, который повыше и в лисьем воротнике, и гнет свою красивую глумливую бровь, кивая на машину «Иштар». – Отдаете нам наше и валите дальше.   
Он щурится, будто пытается что-то высмотреть против света внутри машины, и Джексон ухмыляется – он специально фары включил, чтобы нихера было не видно.   
\- Дак, - как тупой тянет Джексон, - он там лужу нассал, так ему неохота к вам.   
\- Дак, - противно скривившись, передразнивает тот, которых похож на злую игрушку, - его никто не спрашивал. Убежал, бля, он убежал… Ну надо же, Джун! Хер ли мне, я тоже, может, убегу?  
\- Тихо, Соби, - цыкает этот, видимо, Джун.   
И Джексону они, уж хрен знает почему, напоминают их с Марком самих.   
Что-то даже теплое вырастает в груди, вроде, «Дай закурить».   
Опять же понятно, что «друзья Ёнчжэ» не просто гопники – когда Джун поправляет свой лисий воротник, на его запястье мелькает толстая золотая цепочка.   
Он вообще выглядит на сто процентов классно, когда снег медленно сыплется на его уложенные волосы, и весь такой из себя само добродушие говорит:  
\- Мне, конечно, очень жаль огорчать нашего маленького нытика, но… Тащи сюда эту жопу, и расстанемся уже с миром.   
\- Но, ребят… - Джексон щелчком отправляет хапчик в сугроб и делает милое лицо. – Может, договоримся? Я его по-честному у вас куплю, а вы денежки поделите и забудете.   
\- Ха, - высокий озорно хмыкает, и что-то в его лице совсем становится как у племянничка дьявола, который носит если не Прада, то лисьи воротники и золотые браслеты. Он поворачивается к спутнику: - Что думаешь, Соби?   
\- Это говно не продается, - сварливо бурчит маленький Соби, отчетливо выделяя слово «говно».   
Лисий воротник смотрит на Джексона так, мол, «Видишь какие дела».   
Марка с этого театра дебильных лиц тянет заржать уже давно, но Джексон добавляет жару, когда включает свой этот хриплый кошачий голос и разводит руками:  
\- Йа-а-а, парни… Да все всегда продается, - он делает какую-то трагическую паузу и добавляет. – Вообще все: совесть, родина...   
Соби теперь оценивающим взглядом проглядывает Кайе, а потом и Туана, озвучивая результат своей инспекции:  
\- Денег-то хватит у тебя?   
Джексон улыбается – естественно, противно и неискренне – и говорит как-то задумчиво.   
\- Может, хватит, может, нет. Я еще не решил, надо ли мне это говно… Так сколько он стоит?   
Ему в самом деле интересно, сколько стоит такая сложная игрушка, как Ёнчжэ. Хоть примерно.   
Джун и Соби переглядываются, а потом высокий парень усмехается:  
\- Девять мультов, - и снова поворачивается к мелкому. – Столько хозяин за него отдал?  
\- Десять, - хрен знает почему наценивает Соби.   
\- Ох ты ж нихера, - пораженно тянет Джексон.   
Марк наклоняет голову, щелкая каким-то позвонком в шее – ему-то хорошо известно… Что это на треть больше, чем «стандарт с препрошивкой».   
Джексон надувается, загибает пальцы, а потом обращается к Марку:  
\- Эй, Туан, одолжи… буквально шесть миллионов?   
Марк усмехается – вполне себе вероятно, что четыре Кайе действительно смог бы где-то найти – и пожимает плечами:   
\- Максимум, три, - это тоже нормальная цифра.   
Если не брать в расчет родителей Марка, которые способны подарить ему на день рождения Био Инженик, которая стоит шесть миллионов, то три мульта – это потолок кредитоспособности Туана.   
Джексон его сильно переоценивает.   
\- Ну, блин, - картинно сокрушается Джексон, - что же теперь делать… Это говно мне реально нравится.   
Лисий ухоженный парень потягивается, как зритель после чудесного, но затянувшегося концерта, и говорит:  
\- Ох, весело с вами… Но нам еще обратно ехать.   
Он шагает вперед, к машине «Иштар», и Кайе быстро заступает ему дорогу.   
Джун морщится, мол, «И почему бы нам не воздержаться от драки? Неужели обязательно надо?», но Джексон ничего такого не имел в виду на самом деле.   
Кайе говорит:  
\- Подожди, - и тыкает пальцем в грудь коричневой кожаной куртки. – Насколько я знаю этого парня…  
Он несколько мгновений вслушивается в ночную тишину – где-то далеко тявкает собака, может, это именно Ёнчжэ ее вспугнул – а потом, вытянув указательный палец, торжественно, как пастор на проповеди, обводит им вокруг себя, имея в виду окрестные переулки:  
\- То он уже где-то чешет…   
\- Бля, - снова матерится Соби, сразу сообразивший, к чему был весь этот торг.   
И что, когда дело касается засранца Ёнчжэ, это самая правдивая правда и есть – что он куда-то удирает.   
Теперь уже реально злой и по понятной причине Соби бросается к универсалу «Иштар»…   
Бэм-Бэм старательно изображает до усрачки напуганного, когда Джун за воротник рубашки вытаскивает его на снег.   
Может, ему реально не по себе рядом с высоким красавчиком и его воинственным полуросликом.   
Но Ёнчжэ, естественно, в машине давно уже нет.   
Маленький башковитый Соби быстро соображает, куда испарился женоподобный транс – пролезает в дыру в заборе и оттуда говорит напарнику:  
\- Блядь, сука… Реально удрал.   
На свежем снегу цепочка размазанных следов Ёнчжэ, который сначала двигался крадучись, полуприясядом…   
И уж потом четкие широкие шаги, когда он бежал.   
Взбешенный Соби, наверно, пустился по следу, как гончая собака, потому что второй, красавчик, крикнул куда-то в темноту:  
\- Эй, Соби… - и когда жаждущий крови напарник ничерта не отозвался, позвал громче: - Ян!  
Но все равно никто не ответил, и жгучей красоты родственник дьявола зашагал обратно к своей машине.   
Правда, толкнул Джексона плечом и прошипел:   
\- Попадись мне только…   
Кайе помотал головой, так что кольцо в ухе затряслось:  
\- Избави, господи…  
Возвращаясь к машине, Марк потряхивал головой и ухмылялся – уж такой цирк, уж такой… Чтобы начать валяться по снегу и хохотать, ему не хватало только посмотреть, как Ёнчжэ утекал жопой вперед из машины, пока он прикрывал его якобы уроненной курткой, а потом в свой гламурной шубе полз по помойке через забор.   
Бэм, когда Джексон забрался в машину, сзади набросился на него, сжал за плечи и чмокнул в синеву щетины под виском:   
\- Вы классные-е-е…  
\- А я чё, хуже? – обиделся Марк.   
Поцелуй достался и ему, только на его щеках вообще никогда не было синего, потому что ему лень было бриться – он предпочитал немужские пути косметических эпиляций.   
\- Транс живой? – спросил Джексон.   
\- Ага, - сказал Бэм-Бэм, ткнув в наушник.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Джексон.   
Машина Джуна задом выехала из тупика – наверно, искать Соби.   
Ёнчжэ мчался через ночующие на путях составы как марафонец – иногда перепрыгивал через соединяющие вагоны перемычки, иногда проползал под ними, задевая рюкзаком железо и через снег чувствуя пальцами рельсы.   
Впереди светилось здание вокзала – длинная застекленная галерея выхода на пути. 

 

Как будто ничего такого не делает, Ёнчжэ пролез в последний раз между двумя вагонами прямо за спиной у курящего проводника. Кто-то из дожидающихся разрешения заходить пассажиров посмотрел на него странно, но ему было наплевать – он поднялся в галерею.  
Вообще, последние метров двести он будто на крыльях летел – сказалась эйфория и переизбыток переохлажденного кислорода. Беганье – его грудь поднималась резко и сильно, всасывая три градуса как ниже нуля воздух, но Ёнчжэ, хоть ему и было до смерти жарко, и мех куртки налипал на потную кожу, застегнул на себе все, что нашлось, да еще и надвинул капюшон пониже.  
Если его сейчас поймают, после того, как он снова убежал, то… Лучше бы он прямо на въезде в город вылез и в ту машину пересел.   
Ёновский начальник охраны, Дуджун, конечно, тот еще чистоплюй, и так просто об него мараться бы не стал, но теперь, когда Ёнчжэ их снова выбесил и заставил бегать по рельсам… Дуджун еще и эту борзоту свою мелкую, Ёсоба, позовет придумывать для Ёнчжэ египетские казни.   
А у Яна-то фантазии вообще много.   
Конкретно больной причем.   
Ёнчжэ нервно постучал по наушнику пальцем, и, оглядываясь по сторонам, тихо позвал:  
\- Бэм…   
\- А? – Бэм-Бэм откликнулся тут же. – Ты где?   
\- Остановка на вокзальной площади. Цветочный магазин, - сказал Ёнчжэ, раздумывая над тем, что, наверно, ему тут и надо остаться.   
Затеряется в толпе ждущих автобус.   
Бэм кому-то что-то сказал, а потом уверенно ответил:   
\- Потерпи десять минут, мы быстро.  
«Мы, - подумал Ёнчжэ. – Хорошо, когда можно говорить мы»  
\- Понял.   
Эти десять минут накапывали удивительно медленно, и Ёнчжэ топтался на снегу, и отворачивался от проезжающих мимо машин, и все ему казалось, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину злыми глазами игрушечного медведя.   
Бедному Ёнчжэ не хватало тени цветочного магазина, чтобы в ней спрятаться.   
Если его должны снова найти – хорошо…   
В конце концов, чего стоит его маленькая ничтожная жизнь?   
И все же… Ему хотелось снова увидеть длинного и худого, такого спокойного Марка, который всегда только ухмыляется и незаметно помогает, еще раз купить Бэм-Бэму кофе и пончиков, и чтобы он их лопал, сверкая своими детскими глазами.   
Может быть, даже на противного Джексона стоило бы посмотреть, если…  
На столбе перед глазами Ёнчжэ на ветру терепало концами объявление: кто-то сдавал квартиру на сутки и даже на часы.   
«Притон», - подумал Ёнчжэ.   
И оторвал листок с номером.   
Может быть, просто потому, что ему невыносимо хотелось в тепло, где свет, еда и большая мягкая кровать. В свой дом, и чтобы Марк ухмылялся, и Бэм хихикал, и Кайе молчал, как будто дохлую кошку сожрал.   
\- Ёнчжэ, - сказал Бэм-Бэм в ухе, - мы здесь.   
Ёнчжэ оглянулся: черный универсал с оранжевыми буквами «Иштар гейт» затормозил рядом с остановкой.   
Как будто подхваченный ветром, Ёнчжэ рванул к нему.   
Марк за рулем тронулся сразу же, едва Ёнчжэ прикрыл дверь.   
\- Транс, ты какой-то… удолбанный, - сказал Джексон, оглядываясь назад, хоть смотреть было не на что.   
Счастливый Бэм-Бэм жмуткал их беглеца и тараторил про то, как он страшно беспокоился.   
Когда мальчик слез с полуудушенного Ёнчжэ, тот вообще оплыл на диване, погрузившись в мягкие меха своей куртки, и сказал довольно понятную в его состоянии, которое даже Кайе заметил, фразу:  
\- Господи, как я хочу напиться…   
Джексон и Марк переглянулись.   
Нет, а что?   
«Джакканаи кид», конечно, не алкаш, но за любую теплую компанию. А торопиться им теперь некуда.   
Если Джун и его Соби сообразят, что Ёнчжэ вовсе не сбежал от них, и все это была дурацкая комедия, то так и быть мордобою, который ни им самим не по душе, ни Джексону.   
Но, может, до них дойдет позднее, чем черный универсал «Иштар» выедет из этого города, хоть это и будет не раньше, чем завтра, потому что сегодня сил осталось только на предложение Ёнчжэ, который что-то перегнулся вперед и протянул Джексону огрызок бумажки со словами:  
\- Вот. Отели, может, они еще проверят, а здесь нас не найдут.  
\- Фу, это ж клоповник. Ублеванный небось весь, - скривился Кайе.   
Ёнчжэ пожал плечами. 

 

Как самый представительный и похожий на интеллигентного из компании, Марк отправился забирать ключ у хозяина.   
Поднимаясь на лифте, он надеялся только на то, что за эту хренову сумму, что он только что отслюнявил, на постели будет чистая простынь, но…   
\- Блин, - сказал Марк, проходя внутрь, - даже стиралка есть.   
\- Пожрать надо добыть, - сказал Джексон, развалившись на диване.   
Ёнчжэ, сидящий рядом, вытаращил на него глаза, и Кайе сказал:   
\- Ладно, вы оставайтесь. А мы с Бэмом сбегаем. Да? – Джексон как щенка за холку потряс мальчика, и тот замотался из стороны в сторону и заулыбался.   
Ёнчжэ даже облегченно вздохнул – он пробежал так далеко так быстро, что оторвать теперь жопу от дивана казалось невозможным.   
А у Марка точно случился какой-то психоз насчет постираться-помыться: когда Кайе и Бэм ушли, он включил стиральную машину и что-то ковырялся в своей сумке, будто выбирал, что бы под цвет заодно выстирать.   
А потом стянул с себя свитер, оставшись без ничего, и затолкал его в барабан.   
Деликатный Ёнчжэ отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на его голую спину, на которой болталась сбившаяся серебряная цепочка. 

 

Джексон был счастлив просто как устрица.   
Во-первых, его руки оттягивали два пакета, в которых было много мяса, три бутылки виски и литров пять сока.   
Многовато, конечно, но обязательно надо, чтобы хватило.   
\- Фу, - сказал Бэм-Бэм, - когда он составлял пакеты в корзину. – Грейпфрутовый кислый.   
\- Если ты будешь пить сладкий, - нравоучительно заметил Джексон, - то ублюешься…. – Он чуть подумал, а потом добавил: - А если ты будешь пить без сока, то ублюешься еще быстрее.   
Это возымело эффект: Бэм-Бэм попробовать напиться тоже очень хотел, и раз сказали, что так делать правильно, то он не собирался спорить.   
Во-вторых, когда Джексон проносился мимо прилавков в супермаркете, его внимание привлекли… Носки.   
В смысле, на носки ему было насрать, но где носки, там и колготки, а если повезет, то и чулки, верно?   
\- Эм-три, - загадочно повторял Джексон, шарясь в упаковках. – Да похрену на эм-три.   
Он очень сомневался, что ему удастся упить Ёнчжэ до такого состояния, что он разрешит это на себя надеть, но вдруг…   
Чулки полетели в его корзину.   
В-третьих, Бэм-Бэм опять отдавливал ему носки ботинок.   
В смысле, да: вкус черничной жвачки был у него на губах, одной рукой Бэм держал третий пакет, а холодными пальцами второй гладил ухо Джексона.   
Четвертый, восьмой, десятый…  
Они целовались со второго по четырнадцатый, и Джексон бы еще этажей сто потерпел режущие руки пакеты, если бы Бэм-Бэм, уже забравшийся рукой под его куртку и обнявший за пояс, уведомил, где он намерен закончить.   
Но двери просто открылись, и пришлось выпнуть мелкого наружу.   
Правда, он так манерничал и кусал опухшие губы, что Джексону показалось, что и Ёнчжэ, и Марк поняли, чем они занимались в лифте. 

 

Бэм, естественно, изъявил желание научиться разливать, и Джексон сердился, поясняя очевидное:  
\- Да что ты делаешь… Пока все еще трезвые, первому наливай старшему, - он кивнул на Марка, который тихо рассмеялся и сел по-турецки.   
Сначала Марк, потом, если смотреть по часовой стрелке, Ёнчжэ, потом Джексон и Бэм-Бэм, старательно выливающий виски из пипочки на горлышке по стаканам – сидели на полу вокруг разложенной по тарелкам еды.   
Марк, свитер которого высыхал в ванной, так и ходил полуголый, но это, кажется, уже никого не смущало. Ёнчжэ снял меховую куртку и остался в белой футболке, Джексон тоже разделся до майки, а Бэм-Бэму снимать было только бархатный ошейничек, но он ему слишком уж нравился.  
\- Так, - сказал Джексон, когда Бэм закончил, а он сам продолжил – залил его стакан до верха кислым грейпфрутовым соком. Он хотел то же сделать со стаканом Ёнчжэ, но тот отказался – то ли доказывал, что крутой, то ли правда свою меру знает. Кто транса разберет. – Теперь надо придумать тост.   
Он смотрел на Бэм-Бэма, а Бэм смотрел на свой стакан, в котором в мутном грейпфрутовом соке плавали прозрачные разводы виски так, будто эта дрянь его убьет, но он вовсе не против.   
\- Я люблю вас, - вдруг сказал Бэм, глядя на каждого по очереди.   
\- Ну, мелкий, это как-то не тост, - заспорил Джексон. А потом плюнул, потому что надо было еще постараться сказать что-то лучше и искреннее, чем Бэм-Бэм: - А, ладно.   
Ёнчжэ заедал спиртовой ожог кусками ветчины, и Джексон вдруг вспомнил.   
Он сходил на кухню, что-то принес, и это что-то кинул Ёнчжэ на колени:  
\- А смотри, транс, что мы с Бэм-Бэмом купили.   
Марк хохотал и чесал голое плечо, глядя на то, как Ёнчжэ вытаскивает белые противного цвета чулки из упаковки и растягивает в стороны, будто примеривает, хорошо ли ими душить. 

 

\- У тебя нос красный, - сказал Джексон, щелкнув Бэма по этому красному.   
\- А? – сказал Бэм, трогая свой нос. – Где?   
\- Везде, - передразнил Кайе. – Пить надо меньше.   
\- И чё ты такой алкашонок? – запричитал Ёнчжэ, потому что сам от младшего недалеко ушел.   
Вообще, пьяный Ёнчжэ стал намного лучше – начал понимать шутки, даже плоские джексоновские, даже про чулки, стал перебивать и даже спорил.   
Это уже если не упомянуть, что его пьяные глаза стали совсем темными и красивыми, с широкими зрачками, только, немножко нетрезвый, он снова их щурил, и они косили.   
Марк тоже расслабился: накинув на голое тело плед, он сидел и слушал, мало говорил, больше смеялся, но это выходило у него чудно.   
Плечи тряслись, улыбка открывала белые зубы, но он делал это все так тихо, в сторону, будто не хотел привлекать больше внимания к глазам с пьяным грустным туманом.   
Кайе был обычным Кайе.   
Противным и масляным, а то вдруг творящим что-то непонятное.   
Он погладил Бэм-Бэма по коленке, а потом по спине, под рубашкой.   
Бэм в его руках потек и замурлыкал, заприжимался к нему, ткнулся носом в джексоновскую щеку.   
Надеялся, что поцелуют, но Кайе взял его руку в свою, прижал ладонь к ладони и спросил:  
\- Не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?   
\- Тебе нравится моя рука? – немножко пьяно, но с всегдашним тайским акцентом спросил Бэм.   
\- Нравится, - сказал Джексон, - не только рука.   
Он поцеловал мальчика в щеку, потом в ухо, в висок.   
И попросил снова:   
\- Расскажи мне…  
\- Ты его сломаешь, - сказал Марк.   
\- Вряд ли, - сказал Джексон. – Он вообще на меня не реагирует, я же не его хозяин. Попробуй ты?   
Марк без большой охоты тоже протянул руку, соединил ладонь с ладошкой Бэм-Бэма и спросил:  
\- Что ты должен рассказать?   
\- Тебе нравится моя рука? – так же наивно ответил Бэм.   
Ёнчжэ покачал головой: даже если удастся как-нибудь обойти первую степень защиты, то с остальными ничего сделать невозможно.   
\- Чудной ты, - вздохнул Кайе, рассчесывая каштановые волосы мальчика пальцами. 

 

Ёнчжэ с видом человека, смешивающего яды, разбавляет вискарик в своем стакане соком.   
Что-то у него там булькает, когда льется, и он довольно посмеивается.   
Наверно, забыл уже про крутость, и его программа-максимум теперь – не впасть в полусонное состояние, как Бэм, который дремлет на плече Джексона и недовольно ворчит, когда его длинные ноги в носках ускользают от Кайе по полу в сторону сквозняка из окна.   
Марк смотрит на свой стакан, не отрываясь, и кусает губы.   
Как бывает после распитой бутылки, кто-то мрачнеет.   
\- Э-э-э, - вдруг вспоминает Джексон. – А кто где будет спать?   
Из мест двуспальная кровать и диван, слава богу, раскладной.   
\- Мне как-то, - Бэм-Бэм хихикает и, прости господи, икает, - уже все равно… Хоть на полу…  
\- Да с тобой-то все ясно, - соглашается Джексон. А потом смотрит на Ёнчжэ, который дохлебывает свою гремучую смесь. – А ты, транс?   
\- На полу, - сурово, по-мужицки отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Там холодно, - напоминает Джексон. – Я на полу спал, мне не понравилось. Иди к Марку.   
\- Нет.   
\- Дак… - Кайе чешет затылок, - что ты за человек? О тебе заботишься, транс, а ты не понимаешь…  
Ёнчжэ молчит.   
А потом взрывается:  
\- Мое дело. Где хочу, там и сплю.   
А потом добавляет чем-то непонятным, но, видимо, это он в себе долго копил:   
\- И вообще, нехер меня трансом звать.   
\- Чё, подругой, что ли? – себе во вред ерничает Джексон.   
\- И не подругой, и вообще, - Ёнчжэ красный, у него на лице пятна. Нос снова раздувается. – Знаешь, кто ты?   
Можно зуб заложить, что Кайе не знает, кто он. Что он и Марк вообще не понимают, по какому поводу Ёнчжэ бомбануло.   
Кроме одного – допился.   
\- Скотина ты, - сердито выплюнул упрек Ёнчжэ. – Если бы ты родился не крутым до задницы, а как я или Бэм-Бэм, я бы посмотрел, что бы ты стал делать. Если бы тебя каждая сволочь звала «деткой» и думала, что тебе это нравится, а?   
\- Нахуй-нахуй, - стал открещиваться Джексон. – Я бы утопился.   
\- Вот и заткнись, - закончил Ёнчжэ, такая ему в грудь пальцем. – И в следующий раз подумай немножко…  
Он решительно встал и куда-то направился.   
\- Куда поперся? – гаркнул ему в спину Джексон.   
\- Топиться, - громко и зло ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Но дверь почему-то хлопнула входная.   
Надо бы было проявить деловой подход к делу, но даже Марк не пошевелился. Может, потому, что меховая куртка Ёнчжэ лежала на диване, а рюкзак рядом.   
Может, просто потому, что Ёнчжэ никуда не уйдет.   
Посидит на лестнице, остынет и вернется.   
Только Бэм на самом деле забеспокоился. Завозился на коленках Джексона и спросил:   
\- Куда он? Он обиделся, да?   
\- Да нет, - Кайе опустил его голову обратно. – Просто напился. Так всегда с кем-нибудь бывает.   
Бэм-Бэм только грустно вздохнул.   
И Марк вздохнул.   
И Кайе решил сделать жизнь чуточку лучше.   
Он пнул напарника ногой и туманно начал:   
\- Смотри, если бы ты что-то нехорошее сделал, я бы никому не рассказал. Я же друг.   
Чего он так надулся и такой собой довольный, Марк не сразу сообразил.   
\- Ну, - сказал Джексон, - джакканаи.   
Кайе придвинул к нему по полу кучей сигареты, зажигалку, стакан с остатками виски на дне… и белый телефон Марка.   
И подмигнул.   
Марк почесал кончик носа и ничего не сказал.   
Джексон сделал лицо «Ну как знаешь» и осторожно переложил Бэм-Бэма с коленок на пол. Потом встал, сгреб барахло с дивана и, крякнув от натуги, поднял и разложил спинку.   
Когда он повернулся, чтобы взять спящего мальчика на руки и положить на диван, не было ни Марка, ни сигарет, ни, естественно, телефона.   
Туан в этом своем пледе на голое тело, который делал его похожим на древнего римлянина, спокойно курил на балконе, стряхивал пепел вниз, трясся, когда ему задувало под его тогу, и смеялся в телефон, прижимая трубку плечом.   
Сильно нетрезвый и, судя по голосу, наконец-то счастливый.   
Джексон положил Бэм-Бэма на диван, укрыл одеялом и чмокнул в щеку, усмехнувшись тому, что ни за кем так еще не ухаживал.   
Бэм повернулся на бок, так, мол, «Отвали, спать мешаешь» и успокоился.   
Кайе по привычке, чтобы ему не дуло, закрыл дверь на балкон, выключил свет и вышел.   
Пользуясь случаем, пощупал куртку напарника и в обратном порядке повторил все, что когда-то уже делал: достал бумажник, открыл его, вложил внутрь карту Би Ай, закрыл бумажник и убрал его обратно в карман. 

 

Ёнчжэ уныло курил в углу за лифтом, рядом с мусоропроводом, от которого перло какой-то гнилью.   
Скидывал пепел в чью-то завозную баночку из-под пива и вздыхал.   
Теперь сам не понимал, за что взбесился – все же как всегда.   
Всем на него начхать. На то, что в нем настоящего.   
\- Киснешь? – спросил Джексон, присаживаясь рядом на низкий подоконник.   
Ёнчжэ не ответил.   
\- Прости меня, - вдруг заявил Кайе. – Ну, за транса.   
Ёнчжэ поднял на него удивленные глаза, и внутренний Джексон похихикал: эта схема работает всегда.   
Всегда.   
Когда ты больше чем ужратый, ты сначала психуешь, потом себя жалеешь, а потом таешь, если кто-то начинает говорить, какой ты красивый, самый лучший и вообще.   
\- С тобой разговаривать-то не знаешь как, - продолжил Джексон, - такой ты необычный. Все время обижаешься.   
\- Я не… - Ёнчжэ замотал головой.   
Ему не раз говорили, что он слишком обидчив.   
Особенно для своего положения.   
\- Да я не говорю, что это плохо, - сразу сдал назад Джексон. – Наоборот, это… Мило.   
\- Мило? – переспросил Ёнчжэ, и его нетрезвые глаза с трудом сошлись на лице собеседника. – В смысле мило? Я же тебя раздражаю…  
\- Кто это сказал? – Кайе решил, что самое время придвинуться ближе. – Я вроде не говорил ничего такого.   
\- Но… но… - Ёнчжэ был не настолько упитый, чтобы не чувствовать, как чужая рука забралась ему на поясницу, под белую футболку. И как раз настолько упитый, чтобы ему все подобные телодвижения казались предосудительно интересными. – А чё орешь тогда на меня все время? – внезапно закончил он.   
Джексона это сбило: он уже почти дотянулся до шеи Ёнчжэ.   
\- А как еще сказать, что ты мне нравишься? – привел он новый довод. – Ты же всех нахер посылаешь, сбегаешь по снегу…  
Лохом Ёнчжэ ни разу не был, и куда все это тянется, ему было понятно: Кайе зачем-то переложил его ноги, которыми он упирался в старый стул, стоящий на площадке, себе на колени.   
Неясно было собственное желание потрогать Джексона – пощупать голые где нет черной майки плечи и ребра под ней.   
Он почти горячий, когда трогаешь его кожу, и глаза у него хитрые, нетрезвые и… ну вот как ему показалось в том японском баре – уверенные и умные.   
\- Если бы ты все знал, ты бы понял, почему я сбежал, - промямлил Ёнчжэ.   
Джексон гладил его спину, и никто этому не смог бы сопротивляться.   
Никто из таких, как он.   
\- Так я ведь и говорю, что мне многое в тебе нравится, - немножко невпопад согласился Кайе.   
Он с очевидным намерением дышал Ёнчжэ в ухо, на щеку, почти в губы, а тот отворачивался от него, опускал голову и делал вид, что ему мешают какие-то принципы.   
Это Джексона тоже уносило – так волшебно и соблазнительно ломаться надо уметь.   
Так строить из себя недотрогу, когда Ёнчжэ делает вид, что вовсе его не целуют в шею.  
«А нахер», - думает Джексон.   
Он дергает Ёнчжэ за ноги, совсем, чтобы оказался у него на коленях, и чертов транс становится еще хуже: он сцепляет руки вокруг его шеи и медленно и плавно покачивается на нем, почти ничем не прижимаясь, но все же…   
\- Я щас взорвусь, - честно признается Джексон.   
Ёнчжэ охуенный.   
Его ноги.   
Запах от белой футболки.   
Это сучье коварство, с которым он все еще уклоняется от поцелуя.   
Джексон отдал бы полжизни за продолжение на нормальной кровати.   
Он наглаживает Ёнчжэ под белой футболкой, и тот прогибается к нему, и сжимает его волосы на затылке в кулак.   
Такой Ёнчжэ заставил бы встать и импотента, а Джексон совсем нет, только ему интересна одна штука…  
\- А тебе все равно, что я не твой хозяин? – спрашивает он, надавливая на поясницу, между двумя плоскими косточками. – Я думал, без хозяина у тебя ничего не получится.   
Он имел в виду то, что имел: стоит ли у Ёнчжэ на того, на кого он не запрограммирован?   
Может ли он кончить?   
А Ёнчжэ просто заржал, как будто Джексон круглый дурак.   
Слез с чужих коленок, подтянул штаны и зашагал обратно в квартиру.   
И не прекращал ржать.   
Джексон же конченый дебил.   
Надо было проверить, а не спрашивать.   
Раздумывая над тем, чего это он сделал не так, когда все вроде бы делал так, Джексон закурил из пачки, которую оставил его транс.   
Когда он вернулся, то даже обсудить это было не с кем: Ёнчжэ спал кренделем на краю постели, Марк, наверно, замерз, когда смеялся на своем балконе, и решил погреться возле Бэма – мальчик обнимал его за пояс, и туановский плед закрутило где-то вокруг них.   
От нечего делать разобиженный Джексон плюхнулся на кровать позади трансмальчика. 

 

Ёнчжэ давно уже не спал, но и не шевелился совсем – Джексон мог думать что ему угодно, когда водил пальцем по его лицу.   
Когда тихо, почти неслышно поцеловал родинку под глазом.   
Ёнчжэ в темноте только громко сглотнул.   
Это уж совсем…  
Почему-то Кайе каждый недостаток считал привлекательным.   
Его палец съехал на губы, и Ёнчжэ открыл рот и задел его языком.   
Джексон навалился на него всем телом.   
Ёнчжэ провел рукой по его плечам, зарылся пальцами в волосы.   
Они тяжелые и густые.   
Рука Джексона погладила его по бедру – Ёнчжэ вздохнул.   
Близко-близко к собственному, чужое сердце стучало в груди. Хотелось погладить его всего, все его тело, снять черную майку.   
И Ёнчжэ сделал.   
Слишком громко для того, чем они занимались, Джексон уронил его спиной на кровать. Прижал своими бедрами, животом и грудью, сжал лицо руками и в самые губы прошептал:   
\- Я тебя умоляю, пойдем в ванную.   
Пожалуй, Туан не заслужил это слушать.   
Но Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Нет.   
И не перестал обнимать его за пояс, не перестал водить пальцами по спине.  
Только изогнулся еще хуже, чем было, еще невыносимее, весь прижался и закинул свою ногу поверх бедра Кайе.   
Огромного труда Джексону стоило оставить свою руку там, где она была – под футболкой Ёнчжэ на пояснице – и не засунуть ее в чужие трусы.


	8. x-8

\- Кья-я-я… - сказал Бэм-Бэм, потягиваясь сладко-сладко, широко разводя затекшие руки… Правда, потом ему будто чем-то куда-то стрельнуло, как старичку, он мгновенно сморщился и простонал: - Я как будто умираю, о-о-о…  
\- Это пьянство, мелкий, - сурово сказал Джексон. – За все надо платить.   
Марк улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, будто его сейчас стошнит, и куда-то вышел.   
Вернулся уже одетым в свитер.   
А Ёнчжэ валялся под одеялом, делал вид, что не может проснуться, но на самом деле просто ждал, когда все разойдутся умываться или на кухню.   
Потому что футболки на нем нихрена не было, она валялась где-то сбоку, куда ночью ее выбросил Джексон.   
Заставить себя смотреть на Кайе у Ёнчжэ тоже не получалось – этот сука выглядел лучше всех, будто не пил вчера.   
Чистый и свежий, даже побриться успел.   
Впрочем, Джексон и сам не обращал на него внимания, не бросал никаких взглядов сбоку, не подкалывал по поводу опухшей помятой рожи, и Ёнчжэ это тоже немножко бесило: что, все закончилось?   
Джексон не получил того, на что рассчитывал, и плюнул на него?   
Одним словом, утречко Ёнчжэ не задалось: башка трещала, Кайе раздражал, даже Туан…  
Когда Ёнчжэ все-таки встал и оделся, когда умылся и зашел на кухню, Марк и Бэм-Бэм сидели рядом, как двое переживших кораблекрушение, и уныло попивали кофеек.   
Бэм с таким лицом, будто ему мешком зарядили по голове, и от этого он впал в миролюбивое, но совершенно бессмысленное состояние.   
Марк просто до смерти опухший, как вареная лягушка.   
Ёнчжэ налил себе тоже кофе и присел напротив.   
Где-то за спинами Марка и Бэма, у холодильника возле окна, Кайе жевал вчерашнюю ветчину – единственный из них, кто мог позавтракать и не ублеваться.   
Ёнчжэ мелком взглянул на него, и снова ему стало плохо, и снова поднялась странная волна тошноты и…   
Из головы как назло не пропадало: полумрак комнаты, Джексон опирается на руки за его плечами, нависает над ним, а Ёнчжэ обнимает его задницу ногами и почти без единого звука облизывает сосок.   
Хер теперь знает, как это назвать.   
Был бы он пьянее, он бы разрешил. Но Ёнчжэ ничего такого не разрешал, и они просто… Тщательно распробовали все стадии прелюдии.   
И что нельзя было шуметь, вздыхать и целоваться – от этого изнутри заливало каким-то совсем диким неконтролируемым возбуждением, заставлявшим прижиматься сильнее, просто притискивать свое тело к чужому.   
Нет, Ёнчжэ вовсе не был доволен собой: вчера он был как пьяная школьница, и это все уже настолько надоевшая история и так пошло, что…   
От самого себя было противно.   
Странно, что он не мог выкинуть из головы ощущение тела Джексона.   
Оно единственное было немножко теплым и приятным, но только немножко. По большей части и за него было стыдно.   
Ёнчжэ оторвал взгляд от своей кружки и посмотрел на Марка.   
Туан своими опухшими глазами смотрел на него в ответ секунды две…  
А потом отвернулся к стене, куда-то в никуда, только бы не к нему.   
Ёнчжэ положил голову на руки.   
«Господи, он все слышал»

 

Ёнчжэ не совсем правильно понял Кайе, но это немудрено, потому что Джексон и сам не знал, как выразиться.   
Ёнчжэ не мог знать, что после стыдной ночки поднялся на ступеньку вверх в списках приближенных сердцу и душе одного отдельно взятого Вана, а тех, с кого в темноте Джексон снимал одежду, он наутро просто перестает подъебывать.   
Дело, наверно, было в том, что на Джексона проснувшийся Ёнчжэ смотрел как зверь, и вся эта масса эмоций на его лице так и менялась: что ему стыдно, как он злится на себя и на него, похмельная боль в башке, какое-то странное уныние.   
Может, если бы они были только вдвоем, Кайе нашел бы способ расплавить Ёнчжэ обратно до вчерашней послушности, когда он обтекал его тело всем своим и дурел с этого, но, во-первых, Марк и так слишком много слышал вчера, во-вторых, надо было поторапливаться выезжать, в-третьих…  
Ну да, Кайе выглядел нормально, но только с виду.   
Впрочем, и за это надо сказать организму спасибо, потому что, например, по тому, как Туан шагал по снегу к машине и морщился, можно было предположить, что каждый шаг бухает в его черепе кувалдами.   
Короче, «джакканаи кид» точно не за рулем.   
И похрену, что где-то в правом виске Кайе кто-то тоже что-то пилит.   
Несчастный Бэм-Бэм залез в машину последним, упал лицом на коленки Ёнчжэ и со стоном умирающего отдал богу душу, наверно.   
Джексон по привычке закурил и завелся.   
Поймал на себе через зеркало взгляд Ёнчжэ.   
Тот заметил, испугался и отвернулся.   
Джакканаи кид почему-то сморщился и сказал:  
\- Бля, - согнувшись пополам, к своим коленкам.   
Джексон не сразу понял, что это он из-за дыма.   
А вот нехер было курить вчера. 

 

Гильгамешемания, наверно, окончательно поглотила безымянных и не подающих голоса диджеев с джей-рок радио, которое откопал Бэм-Бэм, потому что за час этот трек уже в третий раз.   
Джексон даже его название выучил: «Мелоди».   
Впрочем, ему можно было только порадоваться: что-то такое в нем было… быстродвижущееся, спешащее, и в этом самом ритме пробегала назад белая дорога за стеклами и иногда отвесные из камня стены гор слева.   
«Джакканаи кида», наверно, допекла совесть: когда остановились заправиться, он со своей опухшей рожей оттолкнул Джексона от водительской двери и сказал:  
\- Давай я поведу…  
«Да пропади ты пропадом», - промолчал Джексон.   
Он обошел машину и уселся в пассажирское кресло, закурив, наверное, в бессчетный раз: вот это уже начинало бесить.   
После обеда Бэма и Ёнчжэ, видимо, отпустило, и транс стал опять очень гламурный в своей меховой шубе, ледяной и изящный.   
Они с мальчиком стояли шагах в двадцати от машины, и Ёнчжэ курил, держа своими изящными пальчиками сигарету, и о чем-то таком так славно пиздел мелкому, что тот (вообще говоря, выше Ёнчжэ и меньше девчачий, если вычесть бархатный ошейничек) смеялся, выдыхая белые клубочки пара, и округлял свои тайские удивленные глаза: «О-о-о».   
Ёнчжэ просто игнорировал его.   
Веселил Бэм-Бэма, наверно, рассказами о своих похождениях в амплуа транса, что-то мычал с похмельным Марком сочувствующее на общей почве головной боли.   
А на Джексона не смотрел даже вскользь.   
Почему-то, хоть все и было наоборот (или вообще «такого» даже не было) Кайе чувствовал себя так, будто его поимели и выставили утрецом за дверь.   
Мол, нехер-нехер, пока-пока.   
Никакого драйва в голосе Сатоши-сана и его охуенной команды не хватало, чтобы выгнать это чувство или хотя бы забить на него.   
Хотелось, наверно, назло Ёнчжэ показать, что Кайе и без него вполнесебенеплохо, что у него есть Бэм-Бэм, который не такое говно, разумеется…  
Марка осенило купить аспирина, за этим он где-то пропал, и Джексон вышел из машины и некрасиво прервал беседу бывшего транса и мальчика, положив руку Бэму на плечо.   
\- Ой, - сказал Бэм. – А Ёнчжэ тут рассказывал, что когда моя связь с хозяином закрепится, я смогу чувствовать его даже на расстоянии. Например, если он голоден, у меня тоже живот будет урчать… Это правда?   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Джексон. – У Марка спроси.   
И посмотрел на Ёнчжэ взглядом «Ну и козёл ты».   
Ёнчжэ спокойно затоптал бычок в снег.

 

В четвертом часу дня перестала помогать даже «Мелоди», и, кажется, во всех троих (за одного Джексон больше ничего не мог сказать) стало закрепляться какое-то чувство…  
Что они что-то просрали в этом молчании в салоне, когда только гитары и снег за окном.   
Вот, точно: свой последний день вместе.   
И если кто-то этим ни капли не дорожит, то хер с ним, конечно, но Джексону бы хотелось чуть-чуть еще посидеть с Бэмом, как вчера, но больше не пить.   
И чтобы Туан, счастливый и нарушающий правила, болтался где-нибудь рядом.   
По опасной и местами плохо чищенной горной дороге Марк ехал слишком быстро, а, может, все это только казалось, но теперь стало понятно, что они будут на месте не позже, чем завтра после обеда.   
Грустный Бэм-Бэм, который всегда чувствовал чужое настроение больше чем хорошо, смотрел через стекло в темноту, а потом упрекнул Джексона:   
\- Ты обещал показать фейерверк, - будто ему тоже казалось, что их время вместе закончилось.   
\- Дак покажу, - вальяжно отозвался Джексон, который хотел на самом деле показать только одно – что у него все под контролем, и что он пообещал, то ему не слабо сделать. Несмотря на это дурацкое настроение. – Вон, - он показал на карту навигатора, ткнул указательным пальцем в точку какого-то городка, - там заночуем, там и купим. Хорош киснуть…  
Ёнчжэ поставил пятки на диван и сжался, закрыв глаза: для него теперь есть только Бэм-Бэм, он многое готов сделать, чтобы просто порадовать мальчика.   
А на Ёнчжэ Джексону насрать, и зря бывший транс незаметно вытирает капнувшую от обиды слезу.   
Он же вообще… железный. Он не плачет. 

 

Впервые за этот поганый день что-то развеселило Марка – городок, в котором они собирались остаться на ночь, видимо, был лыжным курортом, не по-северокорейски милым: вывески мигали лампочками, на главной улице горели огромные фонари, а где-то на площади мелькнул фонтан с подсветкой.   
Работающий зимой – это вообще чудо какое-то.   
Марк свернул к гостинице и, бросив остальных позади, пошел платить за номера.   
Он еще и посмеется, если Ёнчжэ не повезет.   
Когда они останавливались в последний раз, бывший транс встал за его спиной и нервным дерганным голосом пробормотал:   
\- Я вчера напился, - то ли извинялся, то ли хрен пойми…  
\- А я при чем? – развернулся к нему Марк.   
Ох, он еще не сказал, что они вчера хорошо его повеселили своей возней?   
Что он думал, что если Бэм-Бэм проснется, то придется ему объяснить нормальными словами, не жалея детских ушей: это называется «секс на одну ночь», а Джексон вчера просто промолчал, что, вслед за «кто-то становится мрачным» и «кто-то начинает себя жалеть», это тоже нормальная стадия.   
\- Можно я сегодня с тобой останусь? – попросил Ёнчжэ.   
Марк посмотрел на него так… Очень пристально.   
И в его карих глазах отчетливо мелькнула мысль: «Ну да, ведь если ты останешься с НИМ, то сам же бросишься продолжать откуда вчера остановились».   
Ёнчжэ двинулся на Кайе и сам себя боялся.   
А Джексон – ну, известное дело.   
Когда он что-то получает, что хотел, то все, адъес, включается его летучая натура.   
\- Да мне все равно, - ответил Марк и отвернулся.   
Но портье, что странно, протянул ему два ключа от номеров и ничего не сказал про «сезон» и «мест нет».   
Марк не без ехидства вручил один бочонок подошедшему Ёнчжэ, а второй отдал Бэм-Бэму.   
Джексон на него смотрел так, что, казалось, тоже прекрасно понял, кто и о чем попросил Марка.   
И снова психанул. 

 

Ужинали в пиццерии.   
Почему-то было все равно.   
Попадись ему этот Соби, Марк бы сам с удовольствием окунул его игрушечную морду в снег. Джексон бы оторвался с высоким красавчиком, а потом задушил Ёнчжэ, который, по всему видно, мешает ему жить.   
Бэм-Бэм между ними как чувствительный проводник, который плавится от чрезмерного напряжения, но ничего с этим сделать не может.   
Марк ни на кого из этих двоих не смотрел, и разве что Бэму улыбался.   
В коридоре отеля Джексон, наверно, за продажность шепнул ему:   
\- Скотина…  
И Марк пожал плечами, так, мол «Это не я сделал из своей жизни говно».   
И захлопнул дверь в их с Ёнчжэ общий номер.   
Кайе допил свое пиво, дождался, когда Бэм-Бэм прикончит пиццу, и потянул его за рукав:   
\- Пошли смотреть твои фейерверки.   
Джексон купил две огромные корбки – такие, почти настоящие салюты, которые когда бахают, то дрожат стекла в домах.   
Поэтому, наверно, ушли на берег реки, чтобы не перебудить весь городок.   
\- Ну, - сказал Джексон мальчику, - не оглохни.   
И чтобы, наверно, Бэм в самом деле не оглох, Ёнчжэ сзади закрыл ему уши руками и чуть-чуть потянул на себя от коробки, в которой затлел подожженный Кайе фитиль.   
Бахало как в День Независимости.   
Со свистом ракеты взлетали вверх, и в высоте разрывались, как снаряды – а потом в черном небе расцветал куст разноцветных огоньков.   
Белые разлетались в стороны идеально ровно, образовывая шары, похожие на головы одуванчиков.   
Зеленые превращались в вытянутые длинные капли.   
Красные разрастались кольцом вширь, а потом опадали, как фонтан.   
Бэм совсем-совсем оглох, но смотрел не отрываясь.   
И каждая из сотен искр действительно отражалась на поверхности его заслезившихся глаз.   
Всего минуты четыре на обе коробки, но ему так хотелось еще, что он был как немножко пришибленный, когда все закончилось, и повернулся к Ёнчжэ.   
Позади, с набережной, тоже смотрели, раз бесплатно – компании три-четыре.   
Ёнчжэ поймал взгляд Бэм-Бэма, который рассматривал людей, вытер его слезы и сказал:  
\- Людям нравится, я же говорил.   
Бэм кивнул, но плакать почему-то не перестал.   
Такого всегда до глупости ничего не боящегося и по-дурацки откровенного, его будто прорвало – а, может, он устал терпеть весь день это напряжение в воздухе, когда единственные, кого он знал и любил, шипели друг на друга.   
По сути, ему же было лет семнадцать…  
\- Поверить не могу, - всхлипнул Бэм-Бэм, - что завтра я увижу своего хозяина.   
Джексон сморщился – вот, честное слово, мог бы напоминать пореже и восторгаться поменьше.   
Этого хозяина Бэм никогда не видел, во-первых, и почему бы ему не оказаться сумасшедшим извращенцем, как тот, от которого сбежал Ёнчжэ?   
Во-вторых, кажется, Джексон был ему все это время и мамочкой, и папочкой, и… Всем остальным.   
Но Бэм-Бэм не только это имел в виду. Он поднял слезящиеся глаза на Марка, на Ёнчжэ и Кайе, конечно, и сказал:   
\- Поверить не могу, что вас я больше не увижу.   
И вот тут стало неприятно и нехорошо.   
Но не этого ли весь день Джексон добивался?   
Может быть, Бэм-Бэм ждал, что они пообещают ему наоборот. Что-нибудь несусветное, которого не бывает: что ничего не помешает им иногда встречаться.   
Но, к сожалению, иногда – это ничтожно мало и совсем не то, чего хочется.   
Экспедиторы «Иштар» не имели права ничем его утешить – они уедут и никогда-никогда не вернутся.   
Бывший транс и вечный беглец Ёнчжэ тоже не мог наскрести совести, чтобы соврать – что ему делать послезавтра, как жить и где спать, он не знал и сам.   
И когда Бэм-Бэму вместо слов утешения досталось одно молчание, он зарыдал громко и от всей души: залепил лицо руками, его плечи затряслись, а сквозь пальцы побежали слезы.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Бэм-Бэм, - обижайтесь друг на друга дальше, мне все равно.   
Марк тяжело вздохнул.   
Джексон попытался поймать его за плечи, но не с первого раза получилось:  
\- Мелкий, - сказал он, и мальчик снова дернулся. – Бэм… Никто ни на кого не обижается…  
\- Не ври, - всхлипнул Бэм-Бэм. – Мне – не ври.   
\- Я не вру, - сказал Джексон, но как-то серьезно и тихо. – Иди сюда, мы тебя тоже чмокнем, как ты делаешь, чтобы ты поверил.   
Возможно, Бэм-Бэм нихрена не поверил, но руки от лица убрал и удивленно посмотрел на остальных.   
Марк снова тяжело вздохнул и шагнул поближе, будто говорил «Окей, ладно, но я чувствуя себя дураком».   
Джексон посмотрел на Ёнчжэ каким-то тяжелым взглядом, будто обещал убить на месте, если ему вдруг придет в голову выпендриваться.  
«Заткнись», - злым взглядом ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Бэм швыркнул носом и стоял с таким видом, мол, «Ну, валяйте, раз обещали, лжецы».   
Марк наклонился вперед и прижался губами к его правой щеке. Джексон присосался слева.   
Подавив внезапный порыв тошноты, Ёнчжэ наклонился третьим и клюнул губами уже куда осталось – получилось почти в уголок рта.   
Его щека все равно касалась щеки Кайе.   
\- И все равно я вам не поверил, - заявил Бэм-Бэм, когда его отпустили.   
Но реветь перестал.   
И обнял Марка и Джексона, вклинившись между ними, намекая, что обратно они пойдут все вчетвером одним рядком, как пьяная матросня, потому что набережная широкая и почти пустая.   
Снова скривившись, Ёнчжэ подлез под руку Джексона и зашагал рядом с ним.   
Бэм-Бэм то швыркал остатками слез, то порол еще какую-нибудь ересь, указывая на звезды в небе.   
Кажется, Джексон говорил ему, как они называются, и никакого понятия не имеющий о созвездиях Марк тоже внимательно слушал.   
Кайе ни малейшего внимания не обращал на то, что его рука лежит на плече бывшего транса, и только Ёнчжэ под ней было тяжело и неудобно и хотелось… сбежать.   
Хоть и с милой мордашкой, он был таким крутым и холодным, и все ему было ни по чем. Он говорил кому угодно в лицо самые обидные слова, сбежал от Ёна, а теперь он плачет, потому что на черной майке Джексона, в вороте расстегнутой куртки, болтается его армейский значок.   
Вчера, когда Кайе наклонялся над ним, этот жетон из-за длинной цепочки лежал на груди самого Ёнчжэ, а сегодня он ревет и не вытирает слезы, думая, что в темноте не заметно, а если он будет поднимать руку, свободную, которая не на поясе Джексона, то все точно поймут. 

 

Джексон наткнулся на Ёнчжэ случайно – он просто вышел покурить, а тот уже стоял у открытого окна в коридоре, в тапках из номера, лохматый и опухший от какого-то непонятного глазного раздражения.   
\- Ты… - сказал Кайе, но быстро заткнулся.   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него странным сосредоточенным где-то в себе взглядом. Просто две чуть-чуть косящие полоски сощуренных глаз, а между ними – туман и сигаретный дым.   
Под левым родинка.   
\- В Китае меня точно не найдут, да? – спросил Ёнчжэ, выдыхая дым на листок пальмы в кадке.   
\- Наверняка, - кивнул Джексон.   
Может, это гильгамешский Сатоши-сан еще и смог бы придумать, что такое ему сказать, чтобы душу вывернуло, как всегда – в нем огонь-огонь.   
А у Кайе, наверно, зима-зима.   
Просто так он напоил Ёнчжэ и затащил в кровать.   
Просто так, потому что ему до сих пор хочется задеть острые локти транса, торчащие под рукавами белой футболки.   
Просто так – и это не объясняется нормальным человеческим языком – что Ёнчжэ нравится ему глубоко, изнутри, и покрытые шелушащейся кожей локти и родинка под глазом здесь при чем гораздо больше, чем чулки и платье.   
То есть, это все связано: как он такой решительный и ему на все похер, и он холодный, как кусок железа, и его не сдвинуть и не переубедить.   
А потом он горячий, как кровь, которая бомбит в ушах, когда Ёнчжэ скребется подлезть пониже под его тело и облизывает грудь. И ему самому это нравится.   
\- Кхм, - кашляет Джексон.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Кладет свой окурок в пепельницу и уходит в номер.   
Правильно, он же все уже решил. 

 

Марк думает, что сегодня день ночного хождения по коридорам.   
Лестница скрипит. Двери открываются там и тут.   
В последний раз открылась дверь его собственного номера, и Ёнчжэ тихо зашел внутрь.   
Еще тише забрался на постель позади Марка и вздохнул.   
От этих вздохов у старшего нервный хохот.   
Но про себя.   
\- Марк… - тихо в темноту говорит Ёнчжэ. – Я правда не…  
\- Чё, не такой? – ехидно спрашивает Марк.   
«Все вы не такие. А потом появляется Джексон и начинается порнография…»  
Почему-то Ёнчжэ весь день пытался извиниться за ночные томные вздохи и горячие шорохи.   
\- Послушай, - довольно миролюбиво решил внести, наконец, ясность Марк. – Я все слышал, и не могу притворяться, что не слышал.   
Что-то Ёнчжэ пискнул возразить, но Марк оборвал:  
\- И да, мне насрать.   
А потом еще добавил:  
\- Вообще, мне кажется, ты зря загоняешься. Он всегда таким был.   
«И ты нихера не первый» - а прозвучало примерно так.   
Ёнчжэ замолчал.   
А Марку уж точно расхотелось спать.   
Раз уж все вдруг понеслось по курсу «в жопу и нахер», он решил, что ему тоже надо причаститься. Нашел телефон и сигареты и, нашарив тапочки, вышел.   
Он как раз собирался нажать на дозвон, когда заметил Джексона.   
Кайе тыкался носом в пальмовый лист и смотрел в окно.   
\- Ха-ха, - иронично сказал Джексон, тыкая пальцем в телефон в руках напарника.   
А может, в сигареты.   
А, может, во все разом.   
Какая такая разница? Правильный образ «джакканаи кида» процессия гномов с лопатами везла хоронить на кладбище.   
\- На себя посмотри, - фыркнул Марк в ответ.   
Супермачо, которому разбил сердце какой-то беглый транс. И это бы еще ничего, на завтра ему придется попрощаться и со вторым.   
Иронии в воздухе было больше, чем дыма от сигареты Марка.   
\- И что мы будем делать? – Марк прижал зад к подоконнику.   
Он вообще, казалось, успокоился и стал как всегда – до того медленный, что кажется, что туповатый или ленивый.   
Только сигарета смотрелась странно, как у любого, кто не больно-то часто ее держал.   
\- Готов выслушать твои предложения, - любезно откликнулся Джексон, присев на корточки и глядя на напарника снизу вверх.   
Марк сказал «мы», и это…   
Короче, с этим можно жить. 

 

Бэм-Бэм проснулся, когда Джексон вернулся, и постель под его весом продавилась.   
\- О, - сказал Бэм. – Ну ты и воняешь.   
Третий час ночи, еще бы. От Кайе просто разит дымом.   
\- Блин, ты такой ласковый, - возмутился Джексон. – Лучше поцелуй.   
О, на это-то Бэм всегда согласен.   
Но все же он что-то вякает, пытаясь спросить:   
\- А завтра…  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Джексон, закрывая ему рот.   
\- Но…  
\- Помолчи.  
Кайе целует мальчика, но не как Ёнчжэ вчера, просто… Сладко, мягко и ласково.   
Обнимает.   
Не станешь же Бэм-Бэму предлагать всякие извращения, это только Ёнчжэ сам на них напрашивается.   
Бэм вздыхает, собирает ногами одеяло, когда возится придвинуться поближе к старшему, и почти затихает, правда, зачем-то водит кончиком носа по щеке Джексона.   
\- Укушу, - предупреждает Кайе.


	9. x-9

Испугались боги, затрепетали, собрались на совет, чтобы обсудить пути к спасенью, но никто из них не рискнул выступить против Кингу с его войском. И тогда выступил младший из них — Мардук. Он сказал, что готов сразиться с врагами, но в случае победы боги должны признать его своим господином.  
Слова его вызвали замешательство среди богов. Многих они возмутили, иных озадачили. Как может юный Мардук справиться с чудовищным воинством? Как смеет он требовать власти над старшими богами?!

 

Руль Марк уступил Джексону – паршиво ему, пусть отвлекается.  
Теперь сидел справа от него и думал.  
За каким-то чертом Бэм-Бэм утром забежал в их с Ёнчжэ номер, повис на неодетом Марке, а потом вложил ему в руку цветочек.  
Та самая хризантемка с парковки, почти догнившая и вся серая.  
Марк поржал и потом спросил у Ёнчжэ, что мелкий ему подарил.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – А что?  
\- Да так, - отмахнулся Марк.  
И, как ни удивительно, когда то же самое Марк спросил у Кайе, то тот тоже только удивился и сказал, что Бэм ничего ему не дарил, никакой гнилой пакости.  
Выходило, что свой подарочек Бэм-Бэм преподнес именно старшему, Марку, и только ему.  
И почему, спрашивается?  
Объяснить больше было нечем, кроме только одного: мелкий подслушивал вчера в коридоре, когда они с Джексоном обсуждали, что делать.  
Сделал свои выводы, видимо.  
Марк вздохнул.  
Часы на навигаторе показывают почти двенадцать. Зеленая точка стремительно приближается.  
Они снова едут по заснеженному пригороду.  
Ёнчжэ тоже смотрит в окна.  
Не в зеркало же ему смотреть. Там Джексон.  
Иногда поглядывает на карту – думает, куда пойти, когда закончатся эти два часа.  
Почему-то собственная судьба вообще мало его волнует, он снова размазывается внутри где-то между глубокой депрессией и злобой: вот жил всегда один, никому-никому не доверял, и дальше так же будет.  
А сдохнуть… Нахер, это еще помучаться надо, чтобы сдохнуть.  
Бэм-Бэм валяется на его ногах, Ёнчжэ задумчиво начесывает ему за ухом, как будто он правда щенок.  
Раз в полчаса, чтобы Ёнчжэ не расчесал кровавую дырку в его черепе, Бэм-Бэм перекладывает его руку на другое место, повыше или пониже.  
Ёнчжэ чешет дальше.  
Времени совсем не осталось.  
Дорога, которая казалась бесконечной три дня назад, во что-то уперлась.  
\- Козёл, - обзывает Джексон водителя машины, которая его подрезала.  
В восьмые ворота Вавилона, ворота Иштар, на которых тельцы, львы и драконы-сирруш на голубой глазури опускают головы, рычат и вытягивают хвосты и шеи, жрецы проносят золото для могущественнейшего из всех Мардука, покровителя Вавилона, целителя, заклинателя и воина, бога всех других богов. 

 

Джексон вчера велел ему молчать и делать, что говорят, и Бэм-Бэм не открывает рта и послушно выходит из машины.  
Ёнчжэ плетется следом, потому что теперь куда они все, туда и он.  
Марк и Джексон становятся какими-то до ужаса серьезными, и это пугает.  
В них ничего нет похожего на тех идиотов, с которыми Ёнчжэ провел три дня: они в машине делали все молча – проверили оружие, запустили внутренний тест самого универсала, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент не обнаружить, что в их тачке засрало какой-нибудь шланг подачи чего-нибудь жизненно важного.  
Переговаривались только когда проверяли связь через знакомое Ёнчжэ устройство хэндз-фри.  
И вот теперь Ёнчжэ ничтоже сумняшеся шагает следом за ними: как всегда впереди Марк, потом он сам и Бэм-Бэм, а Джексон последний.  
И, наверно, это хорошо, что есть кому обнять Бэма, потому что он боится.  
Они перед воротами двухэтажного особняка на окраине города, и Марк нажимает кнопку коммуникатора.  
Он говорит просто:  
\- Иштар гейт, - и ворота открываются.  
Тем же порядком они пересекают внутренний двор, а потом парень в черном костюме, как у всех секьюрити богачей, провожает их на второй этаж, в приемную перед кабинетом.  
Бэм стоит и трясется, держит Ёнчжэ за пальцы.  
Оба экспедитора «Иштар» молчат и смотрят по сторонам.  
Джексон, например, об этом последние часа три и думал: в одном случае из десяти клиенты полагают оригинальным попытаться наебать его и Марка и не заплатить, и вот тогда начинается маленький противный боевичок – с пушками возле башки тебе надо убиться, но отжать бесценный груз обратно и вернуть его на родину.  
И Ёнчжэ здесь очень не к месту.  
Кроме того: что на самом деле мешает Кайе дышать спокойно.  
Если Бэм-Бэм чем-то понравится своему хозяину, и парень решит его оставить?  
Здесь у Джексона прав чем-то распоряжаться как у бродячей собаки.  
Ёнчжэ пытается рассмотреть своими слезящимися глазами того, кто входит, когда дверь открывается.  
Марк сказал, что его зовут Им Джебом, и он по эту сторону гор большой босс.  
Джебом высокий, под его пиджаком широкие плечи. Он красивый, что-то неприятно хищное есть в его лице, но не много, не отталкивает.  
Он смотрит на экспедиторов «Иштар», потом на Ёнчжэ. По его темным глазам видно, что он думает, что парень в гламурной куртке с мехами, как выразился Джексон, «здесь очень не к месту».  
Наконец, останавливает взгляд на Бэм-Бэме.  
\- Я могу забрать мальчика?  
У него очень красивый голос, уверенный и приятно-чистый.  
Марк качает головой:  
\- Деньги.  
Кажется, Джебом удивляется:  
\- Сначала я удостоверюсь…  
Джексон обрывает:  
\- Это понятно. Но мы должны убедиться, что слитки готовы.  
Если чемодана здесь нет, то можно уже сейчас бежать через окна.  
Им Джебом зовет кого-то, и похожий на давешнего секьюрити вносит маленький чемоданчик.  
Когда он открывается, челюсть Ёнчжэ с трудом возвращается на место – внутри золотые унции, уложенные рядами.  
Удовлетворенные, оба экспедитора «Иштар» кивают – чемоданчик уносят обратно.  
\- Иди, - говорит Джексон Бэм-Бэму.  
Бэм нерешительно разворачивается.  
Ёнчжэ держит его за руку и секунд пять мешает ему шагнуть вперед, сжимая его пальцы своими.  
Этот Им Джебом что-то усмехается своими темными глазами и открывает для мальчика дверь кабинета.  
Когда Бэм-Бэм входит внутрь, Джебом, скорее всего, механически и случайно касается его поясницы ладонью.  
\- Вы подождете внизу, - говорит секьюрити, выпроваживая их за дверь. 

 

В кабинете Им Джебома темно-синие стены, на одной в рамке фотография яхты, на другой огромная плазма.  
Бэм моргает и смотрит на него, как он двигается за столом, что-то переставляя по столешнице.  
Впервые он совсем один и вообще никакого понятия не имеет, что ему делать.  
В смысле, когда он оказался в машине экспедиторов «Иштар», он тоже не имел никакого понятия, но когда Марк начал ржать про то, как он «использует его голову в сексуальном смысле», Бэм сразу все сообразил.  
Что эти двое как с ногами на диван, и никто и слова не скажет.  
А вот что делать с этим человеком, который смотрит в стол и кажется таким сильным и холодным, Бэм просто не знает.  
А ведь это его хозяин.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – Джебом подходит к нему и рассматривает.  
Близко и пристально.  
\- Бэм-Бэм, - говорит мальчик.  
Свое настоящее имя он, кажется, уже не помнит.  
\- Серьезно? – удивляется Джебом.  
\- А что? – наивно переспрашивает Бэм.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Джебом.  
Он кладет свою ладонь на пояс мальчика, на поясницу… Приподнимает его рубашку и касается голой кожи.  
Бэм-Бэм говорит:  
\- О-о… - и отступает.  
Ему приятно. Не так чтобы естественно приятно, а как было, когда он пил разведенный грейпфрутовым соком виски – голову ведет, и мыслей не остается.  
Джебом за запястье приподнимает его руку, а потом прикладывает свою ладонь к его ладони, и Бэм выдыхает очередное:  
\- О…  
Джебом терпелив и спокоен, он прижимает мальчика рукой на поясе к себе, а их ладони держит плотно соединенными, пока Бэм-Бэм не говорит:  
\- Мне нравятся твои руки.  
Джебом усмехается – это как-то немножко комично.  
И почему бы ему не подурачиться, раз мальчик такой очаровательный?  
Да еще и так мило округляет свои тайские гласные акцентом.  
Чтобы отключить четвертую степень защиты есть много способов.  
Большинство из них довольно приятны.  
Как завороженный, Бэм-Бэм послушен своему хозяину, хоть и с трудом верит: Им Джебом, подталкивая рукой на поясе, заставляет его кружиться по большому кабинету с темно-синими стенами.  
В глазах Бэма несколько раз проплывает фотография белой яхты, а потом Джебом прижимается к нему лбом, и Бэм-Бэму не на что больше смотреть, только в его глаза.  
В третий раз он говорит:  
\- О, - когда что-то в глубине кажется ему таким понятным.  
Как будто он услышал, как Джебом усмехается, и его голос действительно очень молодой и живой.  
\- Мне нравятся твои глаза, - говорит Бэм-Бэм.  
И это, наверно, правда.  
Джебом теперь действительно усмехается, вслух: как сладко.  
Они продолжают свой странный вальс до дивана, а потом Бэм спиной падает на черную кожу. Находя голую поясницу под рубашкой мальчика, Джебом целует его в губы.  
\- О, - опять произносит Бэм.  
Джебом целует снова, но теперь уже не отрывается. 

 

В комнате на первом этаже камеры в углах, и Джексон смотрит в их линзы взглядом заебавшегося и на все готового человека.  
Ёнчжэ зачем-то садится на стол и вообще уж незачем спрашивает:  
\- Бэм-Бэм же такой же, как я?  
Марк кивает.  
\- Значит, ему сейчас хотя бы хорошо… - тихо выговаривает Ёнчжэ.  
\- В смысле? – переспрашивает Джексон.  
Может, ему хочется помучаться – услышать прямо словами, как есть.  
Ёнчжэ пожимает плечами:  
\- Третья степень защиты – сканер сетчатки, четвертая… О, тут все сложнее.  
Оба экспедитора «Иштар» смотрят на него в упор, и Ёнчжэ неловко продолжать:  
\- Любая физиологическая жидкость хозяина. В течение нескольких минут постоянной температуры, чтобы подтвердить, что он не мертв.  
\- Как… как слюни? – спрашивает Джексон.  
\- Слюни лучше всего, - соглашается Ёнчжэ.  
Про остальное думать не хочется. 

 

Джебом отрывается, вытирая покрасневшие губы.  
Взгляд Бэм-Бэма мутный и как будто он где-то далеко.  
Им Джебом наклоняется к его уху и шепотом говорит:  
\- А теперь расскажи мне…  
\- Двенадцать миллиардов, - с готовностью начинает Бэм-Бэм, - четырьмя транзакциями по три миллиарда из Атлантик-сити в Национальный банк Нидерландов…  
Джебом внимательно слушает, смотрит на мальчика и где-то на границе сознания вскользь думает, что было бы неплохо его оставить.  
Или не стоит захламлять свою жизнь? 

 

Ёнчжэ вскакивает со стола, когда дверь открывается.  
С опущенной ниже плеч головой входит Бэм-Бэм. Он доволакивает черный чемоданчик до Марка, ставит его на пол, а потом сообщает:  
\- Он сказал, чтобы я уходил. И забрал это.  
Марк открывает чемодан, чтобы убедиться, что унции еще там.  
\- Мой хозяин отказался от меня, - будто все еще не может поверить, повторяет Бэм.  
\- Ну и нахер его, - говорит Джексон, за плечи толкая мальчика к дверям. – Убираемся отсюда.  
Он пропускает вперед Марка и Ёнчжэ и снова выходит последним.  
Когда они пересекают двор, Ёнчжэ не покидает чувство, что на них смотрят, он боится, что в любой момент ворота могут захлопнуться, и они останутся здесь.  
Где каждый лист на дереве подчиняется желанию Им Джебома.  
Но судьба, наверно, и в этот раз просто забыла над ними похохотать, потому что охрана только смотрит, но не задерживает.  
Ёнчжэ забирается в машину, как в родную, но расслабиться ему мешает голос Марка, который говорит:  
\- Так, теперь все еще серьезнее. Мне придется доложить, иначе у нас будут проблемы…  
Джексон выезжает из квартала с богатыми коттеджами, а Марк повторяет уже когда-то виденное Ёнчжэ: активирует специальную настройку навигатора, называет свое имя и номер и с кем-то связывается.  
\- Югём, слитки у нас.  
А Ёнчжэ со священным ужасом смотрит на карту, на которой, вроде оранжевых жуков, появились движущиеся точки – он догадывается, что это все машины «Иштар гейт», причем свободные, которые без задания и на связи, а не как Марк и Джексон, которые прятались, пока не получили деньги.  
Что-то этот Югём говорит Марку, тот кивает, пока не отключается:  
\- Рё и Сатоши.  
И он, разумеется, не про барабанщика и вокалиста Гильгамеш: просто команда «Иштар гейт», такая же, как Марк и Джексон.  
Которая поедет за ними, потому что в черном чемоданчике столько золота, что хватит стрясти половину снега с гор бывшей Северной Кореи, если из-за него начнут стрелять.  
Что-то щелкает, экран навигатора мигает, и на нем появляется японец. То ли Сатоши, то ли Рё: у него красивые мужские скулы, брови очень заметно опускаются к переносице, как будто он привык хмуриться, и в разрезе глаз или в самом их выражении есть что-то глубокое и нелегкое.  
Впрочем, сейчас он смеется:  
\- Буквально полчаса, парни, и мы у вас.  
И второй голос откуда-то сбоку спрашивает:  
\- А что у вас со связью? Камера не работает.  
\- Опять сломалась, - говорит Марк, прикрывая линзу камеры на навигаторе ладонью. – Все в порядке. Ждем.  
\- Оке, - говорит Сатоши и отключается.  
\- Вот, - говорит Марк, поворачиваясь назад, - через полчаса вас не должно здесь быть.  
Ёнчжэ возится на диване, вытаскивая из-под задницы Бэм-Бэма левую полу своей куртки.  
Как-то уныло от этого, и ему кажется, что получилось как всегда: у него самого было четыре дня, чтобы сообразить, что делать дальше, когда они расстанутся.  
А теперь он не может придумать ничего лучше, чем провести с ними остаток их времени – все двадцать девять минут.  
Оттянуть их как можно дальше и дольше, как будто ему от этого станет легче.  
\- А мне что теперь делать? – спрашивает Бэм-Бэм.  
\- Что хочешь, - кивает Марк, - ты теперь свободный… человек.  
Он протягивает Бэм-Бэму его паспорт, в который за корку вложена и его карта, но, видит Бог, Бэм не знает, что ему с ними делать, когда шуршит страницами.  
\- А Ёнчжэ? – с тоской спрашивает мальчик, глядя на всех своих спутников по очереди.  
\- А тра… А что Ёнчжэ? – переспрашивает Джексон, который с той ночи на самом деле не звал Ёнчжэ трансом. – Он хотел на север. Все, севернее некуда. Впереди китайская граница.  
Джексон резко тормозит: справа внутренний двор трех маленьких домиков.  
Никому не покажется странным, если они будут стоять здесь.  
А он должен где-то остановиться.  
Ёнчжэ открывает дверь, ступает на снег, натягивает рюкзак себе на плечи.  
\- Пойдем прогуляемся, - кивает Джексон куда-то вперед и толкает Бэма в спину.  
Марк с чемоданом идет следом.  
Ёнчжэ тоже – до самой последней минуты, кажется, пока его не погонят, он намерен пробыть с ними.  
Бэм-Бэм вздыхает и молчит – на самом деле, вчера Джексон говорил ему только «Заткнись» и ничего не обещал.  
Чего-то требовать у Бэма нет права, но это из его головы все равно ясно отражается на его лице, когда он ступает по мокрому белому снегу.  
Может быть, по инерции, из-за того, что нельзя избавиться от ощущения, что мальчику холодно в его черной рубашке, Джексон приводит их в подворотню, где почти не дует.  
Круглый кирпичный свод над ними обкрашивается от старости.  
Внутри натаявший снег.  
Прямо за поворотом – два мусорных контейнера высотой в человеческий рост.  
Марк держит в руке этот свой чемоданчик и говорит:  
\- Знаешь, иногда приходится расставаться, даже когда очень не хочется, - его голос очень тихий и мягкий.  
Очень ласковый.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Бэм-Бэм. – Я вас не держу.  
Он всхлипывает.  
\- Не плачь, - говорит Марк. – А то я сам сейчас заплачу.  
На мех на куртке Ёнчжэ что-то падает прямо с его носа, сырое и горячее.  
Бэм бросается Марку на шею и обнимает ее обеими руками.  
\- Сказал же не реви, - Марк хмурится и жмурит глаза, выдавливает из них лишнее.  
Но мальчик обнимает его только крепче, и Туан сдается – свободной от чемоданчика левой рукой забирается ему под рубашку на поясницу и поглаживает ее.  
Джексон стоит за Бэмом, всего в шаге, и смотрит как на фильм на большом экране.  
\- Зима, - говорит Марк, – это когда идет снег. Просто так – это когда больше нечего сказать. А когда целуют, говорят «Я тебя люблю».  
Марк осторожно поворачивает голову, чтобы коснуться губами щеки Бэм-Бэма.  
Но смотрит при этом на Джексона. Как какой-то второстепенный, но важный для смысла герой фильма с большого экрана.  
Смотрит так, мол «И что же ты будешь делать?».  
Кайе шагает вперед.  
И, через плечо Бэм-Бэма глядя на напарника в ответ, обеими ладонями сжимает голову мальчика.  
Он резко поворачивает ее в сторону – Ёнчжэ слышит какой-то противный хруст – а потом Бэм-Бэм падает на колени перед стоящим Марком.  
Меньше секунды его тело так держится, а потом окончательно заваливается на сырой с лужами от тающего снега бетон.  
Ёнчжэ с ужасом смотрит на руки Бэм-Бэма, которые, возле его головы, с полусогнутыми пальцами, похожи на то, как будто он решил поваляться на кровати, а потом на Джексона.  
И вот тут до него доходит. Все-все.  
Что все их слова были просто слова. Что они использовали мальчика, и он больше им не нужен. Может быть, они сейчас поделят эти деньги и кинут «Иштар», а тело Бэм-Бэма сложат вон в тот контейнер.  
И его самого заодно, потому что видел лишнего.  
\- Не… Не-е-ет, - говорит Ёнчжэ и предостерегающе качает указательным пальцем, когда ему кажется, что Джексон хочет шагнуть к нему.  
Он пятится спиной вперед до контейнеров, до выхода из подворотни, а потом срывается бежать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, прошу прощения за истерично-депрессивно-матерное настроение этих слов, но в нем ведь самый сок, правда? Я даже хотел где-то пояснить, так что, пожалуй, здесь скажу: я очень падок на героев, которые не просто так, не сдаются.   
> Они мощно копают землю носом, чтобы вышло так, как им надо.   
> Они огонь-огонь.   
> И да, я верю в Марка и Джексона. 
> 
> Здесь откланяюсь с девизом последней недели: "Люби Сатоши, кому говорю"
> 
> Эх, зима-зима.


End file.
